SOBRE TERMINATORS E BICICLETAS COM RODINHAS
by A Rainha
Summary: Gordon Walker é enviado de volta a 1984 para exterminar a ameaça demoníaca de fraldas chamada Sammy Winchester e seu pestinha pré-escolar irmão Dean. Os rapazes vão ter viajar atrás dele e salvar a si mesmos! Tradução do original de girlyghoul. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, folks, sometimes I Just stumbled upon some hidden treasures of this fandom and with all proper permission and etc, I managed to translating in Portuguese some of the stories I like the most, to share with my friends. That´s one of them, five stars rating! To GIRLYGHOUL all the proper credits might be given (and of course, is the person who might be sued in any legal issue Muha haahahaahah)._

**T/N: Bom, pessoal, às vezes eu tropeço em tesouros do fandom e com a devida permissão, penso em compartilhar com vocês traduzindo para o português as histórias que mais gosto. Aqui está uma delas, uma pérola do humor que vale a pena acompanhar. Foi criada por **_**GIRLYGHOUL,**_** que gentilmente me deixou traduzir e publicar. **

**

* * *

  
**

SOBRE EXTERMINADORES DO FUTURO E BICICLETAS COM RODINHAS

Nota do Autor: Esta é uma engraçada brincadeira com a parte não-Apocalíptica da segunda temporada incluindo meu segundo _bad guy_ favorito (depois da Meg), Gordon Walker. Também tem uma viagem louca de volta aos anos 80. Viagem no Tempo. Uh Huh. E é uma espécie de conto Wee Chesters! ... É e não é. Você vai ver.

Na verdade, é uma comédia total, com partes de puro amor meloso fraternal e até mesmo alguns doces momentos de John incluídos também. Eu estou tentando bancar a esperta como um dos meus autores favoritos Nyx6, e tenho vários capítulos já escritos. Esperemos que eu possa manter o suficiente para que eu não faça vocês esperarem muito tempo entre os capítulos. Este primeiro capítulo pode conter apenas um monte de frescura fraternal, mas confiem em mim: que coisas que acontecem e são mencionadas aqui serão importantes mais tarde. Eu gosto de esconder pistas do que está por vir nos capítulos iniciais.

Passa-se na véspera do aniversário de 28 anos de Dean. Algo entre "Caçado" e "Playthings"; nesse mês desperdiçado quando ficaram inutilmente procurando Ava Wilson. Acho que não há spoilers realmente importantes.

AVISO: Eu não sou proprietária desses personagens. Eu só os atraí até minha casa com alguns Amendoins M & M's. MA HA HA!

AVISOS: Alguma linguagem imprópria. Violência suave. Bebês em perigo. Menores ingerindo álcool e um papo forte sobre sexualidade na adolescência que nunca realmente chega às vias de fato.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

23 de janeiro de 2007

* * *

Era um daqueles dias que eram predestinados a fazer com que tudo acontecesse errado.

Mas Dean Winchester estava de muito bom humor para antecipar a vinda de um desalinhamento do Cosmos. Acelerando na estrada ao volante de sua amada gracinha (o Impala ronronando graças a uma mudança de óleo recente e um tanque cheio de gasolina), Sammy bem ao seu lado e seu fiel toca-fitas ribombando o lado dois de _Ride the Lightning_.

Ele estava feliz cantando junto com a música até que ele percebeu todos os suspiros exasperados e olhares emputecidos direcionados para ele vindos diretamente do lado do banco do passageiro. Percebendo o quanto ele estava aborrecendo seu irmão, Dean cantou ainda mais alto:  
"_SO LET IT BE WRITTEN, SO LET IT BE DONE. __I'M SENT HERE BY THE CHOSEN ONE. SO LET IT BE WRITTEN, SO LET IT BE DONE. TO KILL THE FIRST BORN PHARAOH'S SON…I'M CREEPING DEATH!"_  
_( Que seja escrito, então que seja feito/Eu estou aqui enviado pelo Escolhido/ Que seja escrito, então deixe que seja feito /matar o filho primogênito do faraó ... Sou a morte apavorante !)__  
_  
"Você 'tá é _me_ apavorando", Sam gritou sobre a música e seu irmão sobrepondo os vocais principais, "Você está feliz demais para um dia sem uma caçada de verdade nem boas pistas de Ava".

"Esqueça hoje. Estou empolgado com o amanhã!" Dean sorriu radiante, "Me diz, você não se esqueceu de que amanhã é o dia do mais importante feriado nacional que existe, esqueceu Sammy?"

"É Sam". O mais jovem sorriu, "E como eu poderia esquecer o Dia Nacional do Otário?"

"Viado!" Dean retrucou: "E já que amanhã marca o aniversário da ocasião mais propícia do meu nascimento, eu já posso começar a te chamar de Sammy ou Sasquatch ou Princesa Petúnia se eu quiser! Você sim, garoto não-aniversariante, curve-se e passe a me chamar de Mestre do Universo!"

Sam suspirou e balançou a cabeça, tentando esconder o riso.

"E você vai me levar para Hooters!" Dean continuou: "E você vai chamar lá na frente e dar um jeito para uma das garçonetes me dar palmadas ... 28 ... ou você acha que se eu deixar de me barbear amanhã eu poderia passar por 38? ... Talvez 48 com os genes realmente adequados?"

"Dean, se eu conseguir encontrar uma mulher disposta a degradar-se por suas fantasias depravadas, você vai ter que a crescer e deu!"

"Certo," Dean fez beicinho: "Mas você vai comprar um presente para mim! Não basta qualquer presente, tem que ser algo raro e impressionante! Algo que eu nunca poderia me imaginar ganhando em um milhão de anos! O maior presente que nenhum homem jamais deu a outro irmão na história de toda a humanidade! Então deixe ser escrito, Então deixe ser feito, Petúnia, você vai arranjar este presente para mim! "

"Bem, ei, obrigado pela coação", Sam rosnou, "Cara, que história é essa com todas essas exigências ao estilo Rei por um Dia? Não é como se este fosse o ano-um ou qualquer coisa do gênero."

"Eu só acho que é hora de comemorar, isso é tudo ..."

Dean deu de ombros e olhou para fora através do pára-brisa.

"Têm sido uns anos bem duros, você sabe?" Ele continuou, "Perdendo o Pai ... você perdendo a Jess, esse lance psíquico e estas porcarias de demônios , Ava desaparece, Gordon Walker decidiu que ia abrir a temporada de caça ao Sammy ... eu acho que mereço ter alguma diversão! Estamos lutando e combatendo o mal durante as nossas vidas inteiras, perdendo quase todos os feriados e ocasiões especiais, e isso é uma merda! Sério, véio. Nós não estamos ficando mais jovens e nesta linha de trabalho, quem sabe quantos aniversários mais vamos ter ... "

Ele tirou os olhos da estrada por tempo suficiente para encarar Sam, que concordava com a cabeça.

"Então de hoje em diante, qualquer aniversário, feriado, Dia da Marmota, eu te digo que vamos curtir isso e eu estou falando de algo no nível Farra Viking de Aniversário!"

"Uau, Dean. Isso é lindo", disse Sam, "E assim muito conveniente de você decidir isso bem na véspera do _seu aniversário_".  
"Heh heh, é isso aí!" Dean sorriu então, colocando o aparelho de som ainda mais alto, "Cale-se! Agora é a melhor parte!"  
"_DIE! BY MY HAND! I CREEP ACROSS THE LAND! KILLING FIRST BORN MAN..."_  
_(Morra! Por minha mão! Eu devasso toda a terra! Matando o primeiro homem nascido... )_

Sam levantou uma sobrancelha para o seu irmão mais velho.

"Então, você estava contemplando sua própria mortalidade e, ainda assim você está ouvindo uma canção sobre o Anjo da Morte matar os primeiros filhos nascidos?"

"Sim, mas isso é sobre ... isso não conta ... isto é apenas ..." Dean apertou os lábios, "Uhh ... Ei, Call of Ktulu é tão foda! Vamos ouvir!"

"Agradeço a Deus por instrumentais", disse Sam sob sua respiração.

Dean alcançou o toca fitas e colocou para avançar a fita. De repente, com um grito gorgolejante como os suspiros finais de um esquilo morrendo, o aparelho toca-fitas do Impala devorou seu conteúdo, o regurgitou e depois vomitou um ninho emaranhado de fita magnética para o assoalho do carro diante dos olhos horrorizados de seu proprietário. Sam uivava com o riso enquanto a fita cassete ejetou-se para o colo de Dean e o _guitar rock_ estrondoso foi imediatamente substituído pelo murmúrio monótono de rádio.

"Menina Má!" Dean deu um tapa no painel, escolhendo ignorar as gargalhadas de seu irmão, "Não coma o Metallica!"

"Cara! Carma é uma merda! "Sam estava ofegante, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos", eu disse para você atualizar sua coleção de fitas! "

"Sim, bem, adivinha o que mais você vai me conseguir no meu aniversário!" Dean jogou a bagunça musical no banco de trás.

"Um iPod Dock?" Sam sugeriu.

"Não a menos que você queira um olho preto!" Dean rosnou: "Não. Uma cópia novinha do _Ride the Lightning_... em cassete! Da forma como os Deuses do Classic Rock planejaram! "

"Ok, eu vou ter que ir em uma escavação arqueológica para isso ..."

"O que for preciso! O Garoto Aniversariante mandou! Agora manda rápido, me vê aí algum Zeppelin ou AC / DC antes que essa porcaria de NPR corroa o meu cérebro! "

"Espere, espere, cale a boca um segundo!" Sam franziu a testa, ajustando o volume quando um importante anúncio veio através das ondas de rádio.

... A polícia continua a busca do desaparecido, o Professor de Física Quântica Frink Emmett, que se acredita ter sido raptado de sua casa esta manhã ...

"Emmett Frink?" Sam repetiu: "Não conhecemos este nome? Eu acho que nós conhecemos este nome... "

"Shhh ..." Dean acenou com a mão, concentrando-se no boletim enquanto Sam começou a folhear as páginas do diário de seu pai.

... Sinais de entrada forçada. Testemunhas relataram ter visto um homem afro descendente no início dos 30 anos nos arredores da casa do professor antes de seu desaparecimento. A polícia acredita que o suspeito corresponde à descrição do recém fugitivo Gordon Walker...

"O quê?!" Os irmãos gritaram juntos.

"Nós definitivamente conhecemos este nome!" Dean fez uma careta.

... Acredita-se que esteja armado e que seja extremamente perigoso... Nas notícias do esporte o Yankees venceu o Red Sox...

Dean desligou o rádio em desgosto.

"Ok, então Gordon está em circulação de novo! Que beleza! Adivinha o que mais quero para o meu aniversário, Sam? "

"Você quer que eu quebre os dentes de Gordon pra você?"

"Eu prefiro ver você rasgar a cabeça dele com as mãos nuas, mas os dentes são um bom começo." Dean balançou a cabeça, "Não entendo. Gordon se liberta, por que não vêm atrás de você, como ele sempre faz? Por que ir atrás desse cara, desse professor? "

"Porque de acordo com o jornal do papai, Professor Frink Emmett tem uma máquina do tempo".

"Você está falando sério?" Dean encarou com os olhos arregalados para o irmão, "Cara! Uma máquina do tempo? Como um Michael J. Fox arrebentando 88 na máquina do tempo De Lorean movida a plutônio? "

"Sim, Dean, mas sem o carro", Sam folheava mais páginas ", diz aqui que nosso pai e alguns caçadores descobriram sobre as experiências de Frink com viagem no tempo e se disfarçaram como agentes do FBI para investigar se ele realmente tinha construído uma máquina do tempo que funcionava de verdade ".

"E eles descobriram que era tudo besteira?" Dean perguntou esperançosamente.

"Na verdade não. De acordo com o que meu pai escreveu, descobriu que sua máquina provavelmente era legítima, mas todos eles decidiram que era arriscado demais para testar com seres humanos e que as leis da física não eram algo em que se devia mexer. Eles forjaram uma ordem do Governo para Frink ordenando que ele mantivesse a máquina escondida em um laboratório secreto até novo aviso ".

"E Gordon era um dos caçadores que sabia sobre a máquina?"

"Não seria surpresa para mim", suspirou Sam," Dean, se Gordon tem acesso a uma máquina do tempo que funciona de verdade, além de tudo estamos ferrados! Ele poderia voltar para o nosso último confronto e garantir que ele ganhasse! Inferno, ele poderia voltar e matar nossa mãe antes de nascermos ou corrigir o tempo de modo que nossos pais nunca sequer se conhecessem! "

"que confusão!" Dean estremeceu: "Tudo o que ele está fazendo, a polícia não vai ter uma idéia de onde encontrá-lo. Nós podemos ficar certos de uma coisa: com certeza ele cobriu seus rastros. "

"Bem, nós temos uma vantagem que a polícia não tem", Sam disse, segurando o jornal, "Nós sabemos o local exato do laboratório secreto de Emmett Frink."

Dean assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, pisou no acelerador.

"Vamos esperar que a gente chegue lá a tempo!"

CONTINUA ...

Nota do Autor: A música que Dean estava cantando era Creeping Death do Metallica. Letras do Poderoso James Hetfield.


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO- estes personagens não me pertencem. O Professor Frink Emmett é uma combinação de Doc Emmett Brown do De Volta Para o Futuro e o John Professor Frink dos Simpsons.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 --**

O motor poderoso do Impala entregou os rapazes no laboratório secreto Frink em tempo recorde. Depois de verificar cuidadosamente a forma de entrada para evitar quaisquer armadilhas que Gordon poderia ter previsto, eles correram para dentro com armas em punho. Não demorou muito tempo para localizar a sala da Máquina do Tempo, e avistar o caçador psicótico e seu prisioneiro trancados atrás de suas paredes de Plexiglas.

O Professor, um homenzinho corcunda, narigudo, com olhos selvagens e uma cabeleira rebelde de cabelos chocantemente brancos, estava trabalhando freneticamente atrás um grande painel de controle cheio de mostradores e switches. Gordon estava nas proximidades monitorando cuidadosamente cada movimento de Frink, com uma M-16 casualmente apoiada em seu quadril. Ele parecia tão absorto nas atividades do cientista que os Winchesters quase chegaram à porta não percebidos. Quase.

"Sam e Dean," Gordon zombou, os olhos brilhando com pura insanidade ", eu queria mesmo saber quando vocês dois iam bancar os penetras".

"Sim, e essa festa é horrível!" Dean brincou, "Sam e eu estávamos a caminho do Hooters e pensei que o professor aqui gostaria de se juntar a nós. Mas desde que eu saiba, lugares onde gatinhas gostosas servem asinhas gostosas não é bem seu estilo, Gordon, então nós ficaríamos bem contentes em te mandar de volta para a Prisão Estadual! "

"Fico feliz que estas paredes são à prova de bala", Gordon olhou: "Não. Eu temo que o professor vá ficar aqui até que ele termine de me ajudar com meus planos de viagem."

"Onde você acha que você está indo?" Sam perguntou.

"Não onde, Garoto-Demo, quando. Tenho certeza que você leu tudo sobre a máquina do tempo de Frink no diário de seu papaizinho. Assim que ele verificar se está tudo funcionando, eu vou ser transportado de volta para o Verão de 1984. Não estou certo, professor? "

"Em teoria", Frink começou, "Mas a teoria nunca foi posta em prática e os resultados poderiam ser ..."

Gordon agarrou a parte de trás do jaleco de Frink e girou o cientista para encará-lo e à sua arma.

"Um simples" sim ou não "é o suficiente!"

"Hoyven Glayven!" Uivou o professor, "Sim! Sim! Claro que a máquina vai funcionar! Está tudo definido para 27 de julho de 1984. "

Os rapazes assistem, impotentes, Gordon enfiar o refém aterrorizado de volta no painel de controle, forçando-o a prosseguir.

"27 de julho de 1984," Sam murmurou: "Esta data significa algo para você?"

"Esse é o dia em que Ride the Lightning foi lançado ..." Dean franziu a testa, em seguida, suspirou e apontou a arma diretamente para a cabeça de Gordon, "Filho da mãe, melhor não mexer com o meu Metal!"

"Dean, tenho certeza que seu precioso _mullet rock_ está a salvo da ira de Gordon," Sam rolou os olhos: "Eu, por outro lado ..."

"Ei, filho da mãe, é melhor não mexer com meu irmão mais novo também", assegurou Dean à Sam, e em seguida, gritou para Gordon: "Então, por que o súbito desejo de revisitar os anos Reagan? O que é tão importante sobre o 27 de julho que você tem que bancar um Marty McFly sem o DeLorean? "

"Oh, eu tenho grandes planos para o dia," Gordon avançou, ameaçadoramente estrábico através do acrílico, "Grandes, grandes planos!"

Os Winchesters reforçaram o aperto em suas armas, esperando com mandíbulas cerradas que Gordon revelasse seu plano diabólico.

"Eu estou indo para ver a _prémiere _Mundial de Purple Rain", ele anunciou.

"Huh?" Sam e Dean disseram em uníssono.

"É o meu filme favorito," Gordon suspirou melancolicamente, "eu era jovem demais para vê-lo na tela grande, quando ele saiu pela primeira vez. Então agora eu finalmente vou ter minha chance ".

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar, então olharam de volta para seu nêmesis quase com pena. O cara estava pirando na batatinha legal.

"Então, você está nos dizendo que você encarou todo este lance de sair da prisão, seqüestrar o Professor, viajar no tempo e tudo o que você vai fazer é ir ver um filme?" Dean questionou.

"Bem, eu vou pegar um pouco de pipoca e Junior Mints também", disse Gordon e deu de ombros: "Talvez dê uma olhada geral na minha família, você sabe, avisar a minha irmã sobre o vampiro. Usar o meu conhecimento de eventos futuros, para tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. E, ahan... "

O caçador acariciou seu rifle carinhosamente enquanto ele fixou um olhar predatório sobre Sam.

"Eu e minha M-16 vamos visitar uma pequena casa alugada na periferia de Lawrence, Kansas. É onde um jovem soldado do capeta em treinamento com o nome de Sammy Winchester vive em julho de 1984. "

"Filho da puta!" Dean sibilou.

"Soldado do capeta em treinamento?" Sam zombou, "Cara, eu tinha apenas 14 meses de idade, na época! Eu nem sequer tinha sido treinado para usar o piniquinho! "

"Não importa," Gordon inspirou, "eu vou te pegar, então você não viverá para causar problemas agora."

"Isso é muito perverso mesmo para você, Gordon", cuspiu Dean, "pegar um rifle para matar um bebê? Acha que você tem munição suficiente pra isso, seu psicótico? "

"Não se preocupe. Haverá muitas rodadas de sobra para o pestinha do irmão mais velho do Capeta", disse Gordon, olhando incisivamente para Dean," Não posso deixar para trás todas as testemunhas que podem crescer nutrindo fantasias de vingança para o futuro, posso? "

"Oh, opa. Obrigado por me levar em consideração ", Dean brincou:" Eu estava começando a me sentir excluído. "

Naquele momento, um som sinistro sibilante surgiu a partir da máquina e um feixe de luz azul neon disparou em direção ao teto do laboratório, banhando seus ocupantes em um brilho estranho.

"Isso não pode ser bom", Sam murmurou.

"Funciona, por Glayven! Está funcionando! "Frink exclamou.

Todos os quatro homens assistiram abismados como o feixe de luz expandiu e começou a girar em um vórtice luminoso no centro da sala. O professor puxava seu cabelo e apertava os punhos como Victor Frankenstein com fervor.

"O portal do tempo abriu!", Gritou ele durante o estrondo.

"Bem. É minha carona ", Gordon lançou um sorriso de hiena para os Winchesters enquanto ele entrava no vórtice," Hasta la vista ... babies! "

"NÃO!" Sam e Dean gritaram juntos.

Eles correram para frente e colidiram com a porta trancada e um no outro, no mesmo momento em que o turbilhão explodiu em uma explosão de brilho ofuscante que os jogou diretamente para o chão. Os rapazes recuperaram momentos mais tarde o seu rumo e rapidamente se ajudaram mutuamente a ficar de pé, mas era tarde demais.

Gordon tinha sumido.

CONTINUA ...

* * *

Nota do Autor: Eu precisava de uma data específica para a viagem de volta ao passado de Gordon e primeiro pensei que ele iria voltar para ver a estréia mundial de O Exterminador do Futuro. Mas depois me lembrei de Purple Rain saiu esse ano e caramba, mas eu amei esse filme. Então eu percebi que Ride the Lightning foi lançado no mesmo dia e que seria significativo para Dean, pelo menos. Eu ri e ri e então eu escrevi essa história.

P.S. OH não! Gordon Walker acabou de viajar de volta no tempo! Pobres pequenos Winchesters em perigo! Mais por vir...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Anteriormente:_**

_"O portal do tempo abriu!", Gritou ele durante o estrondo._

_"Bem. Aí está a minha carona. ", Gordon sorriu esfaimadamente no Winchesters enquanto ele entrava no vórtice," __Hasta la vista ... babies! "_

_"NÃO!" Sam e Dean gritaram juntos._

_Eles correram para frente e colidiram com a porta trancada e um no outro, assim que o turbilhão explodiu em uma explosão de brilho ofuscante que os jogou diretamente ao chão. Os rapazes recuperaram momentos mais tarde o rumo e rapidamente se ajudaram mutuamente a levantar-se, mas era tarde demais._

_Gordon sumiu._

**CAPÍTULO 3 --**

Emmett Frink lenta e dolorosamente se levantou do chão de seu laboratório, tossindo com a fumaça que ainda pairava por toda a sala minúscula.

Ficando de pé, o professor parou diante de sua invenção recém totalmente operacional e ficou maravilhado com a forma como simultaneamente maravilhosos e terríveis os mistérios da ciência eram. Suas considerações foram logo interrompidas pelo som alto dos punhos contra o Plexiglas.

"Ah, pelo amor de glayven! E agora? ", Ele murmurou, virando-se para ver o seu resgate desesperadamente pedindo entrada na porta do laboratório.

A dupla praticamente o derrubou no instante em que os deixou entrar.

"Onde ele está? Onde está o Gordon? "Dean pisou na sala, acenando freneticamente sua arma através da neblina que restava onde o portal do tempo tinha estado apenas momentos antes. "Pra que lado ele foi?"

"Para o passado, é claro", afirmou o professor, "Meu bom homem, será que você não prestou atenção antes?"

"Como podemos detê-lo?" Sam perguntou: "Como é que vamos trazê-lo de volta?"

Ele correu para a Máquina do Tempo praticamente no modo Geek Boy*, enquanto testava os vários mostradores e botões através do painel de instrumentos.

"Você não pode trazê-lo de volta, garoto tolo!" Frink irritado bateu nas mãos do jovem o afastando para longe do controle, "Reverter o processo, uma vez que já está concluído, por Glayven! Bem, isso é deveras absurdo!"

"Então você está nos dizendo que Gordon já voltou no tempo e agora ele está livre para destruir os nossos traseiros tamanho infantil?" Dean fervilhava, "Como é que isso vai terminar, afinal?"

"Bem, a teoria nunca foi testada, como você sabe", começou Frink: "Mas, de acordo com meus cálculos, nosso mentalmente desequilibrado conhecido deve chegar à sua data e destino escolhidos de uma forma relativamente discreta e barrando qualquer interferência das autoridades competentes, será de fato capaz de defenestrar vocês dois como crianças, momento em que vocês irão desaparecer no esquecimento diante dos meus olhos como se nunca tivessem realmente existido em suas idades atuais ... "

Sam e Dean olharam para um outro ansiosamente, e então olharam para os seus próprios corpos, checando para ver se ainda estava tudo lá.

"... Ou pode ser que o Sr. Walker acabe se despedaçando em um bilhão de trilhões de pedaços", o professor deu de ombros: "Os cálculos podem ser complicados, por glayven".

"Como vamos saber o que vai acontecer?" Sam interrompe.

"Estou um pouco intrigado para descobrir exatamente isso mesmo!" Frink declarou.

Chacoalhando a manga do casaco de laboratório para verificar o seu relógio, ele pegou um alfinete ali perto e começou a picar aleatoriamente os Winchesters, testando a sua solidez.

"Se manca!" Dean deu um tapa, derrubando o alfinete a metros de distância, "eu não vou ficar aqui parado esperando pra me transformar no Senhor Celofane. Liga aquela merda de novo, Professor! Você vai nos enviar de volta no tempo também!"

"Dean, você está louco!" Sam suspirou: "Você ouviu o homem. A máquina nunca foi totalmente testada!"

"Olha, se o Gordon está prestes a bancar um Schwarzenegger em T1 e nos exterminar antes de que nós cresçamos, então tenho que bancar um Schwarzenegger em T2 e voltar para proteger nossos "eus" mais novos!"

"Ou podemos acabar em um bilhão de trilhões de pedaços!" Sam lembrou o irmão.

"É um risco que teremos de tomar, Sam. Nós não podemos arriscar deixar Gordon nos exterminar. Além disso, nós vamos começar a interagir com nós mesmos como criancinhas! Não vai ser massa termos os nossos próprios Mini-Mes pessoais? Basta pensar que nós podemos ensiná-los! "

Dean esfregou as mãos alegremente, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para Frink.

"Ei, certifique-se de configurá-lo para chegarmos lá antes de Gordon."

"Não sei, cara." Sam estremeceu: "Eu tenho um pressentimento muito ruim sobre isto. Eu não acho que devíamos colocar nossas vidas nas mãos de um homem que diz 'Glayven"

"Vai dar certo, bro!" Dean disse: "O professor nos dá uma vantagem sobre Gordon. Chegamos a casa primeiro, encontramos com o Fraldas Cheias você, Casanova do Playground eu, você sabe, mandamos um:" Venha comigo se você quer viver " neles e nos mandamos para uma casa segura. Então nós ficamos em espera até Gordon se mostrar, explodimos ele em um bilhão de trilhões de pedaços nós mesmos ... e depois vamos assistir à estréia mundial do Purple Rain! "

"Cara. Já tem em DVD. Podemos assistir Purple Rain qualquer maldito dia desses."

"Mas não na tela grande," Dean ressaltou, "Você pode imaginar ... aquela cena com a Apolônia no lago ... oh cara, fala sério. Talvez Gordon não seja tão Looney Toons quanto parece. Além disso, Ride the Lightning realmente vai estar disponível em cassete! Você pode conseguir uma parte do meu presente de aniversário ... algumas décadas mais cedo! "

"Mas então como é que vamos voltar a esse tempo?"

"Em teoria", começou Frink, "Os efeitos da excursão no tempo devem acabar no prazo de 24 horas e outro portal será aberto para trazê-lo de volta aos dias de hoje ..."

"Beleza!" Dean sorriu, "Nós estaremos de volta no tempo para as palmadas no meu aniversário no Hooters! Isto vai ser tão incrível!"

"Sim, em teoria," Frink continuou: "Mas eu vou lhe dizer o que eu tentei dizer a seu amigo antes dele empunhar a arma. Ninguém compreende os efeitos de viajar através do tempo e do espaço. Os resultados podem ser catastróficos!"

"Catastróficos, Dean." Sam ecoou o professor, "Catastrófico significa ruim!"

Antes de Dean poder aparecer com uma réplica, ouviram o zumbido familiar e encontraram-se mais uma vez, banhados em luz neon azul.

"Hoyven Glayven!" o professor gritou, "Lá vamos nós de novo!"

O portal do tempo reapareceu no centro da sala. Sam se afastou do vórtice, enfaticamente, sacudindo a cabeça 'Não'. Dean agarrou o rosto do irmão com as duas mãos, forçando o homem mais alto de olhar nos olhos dele.

"Vamos lá, Sammy! Eu juro que nós podemos fazer isso!" ele insistiu, "Nós vamos resgatar os pequenos Sam e Dean, livrar-se de Gordon uma vez por todas, conseguir uma cópia fresquinha de Ride the Lightning e ainda ver Purple Rain, tudo num dia!"

"E então nós usamos o nosso conhecimento de eventos futuros, para tornar o mundo um lugar melhor?" Sam ironizou.

"Sam. Apollonia Kotero está pagando _topless _em um lago na tela grande. O mundo é já um lugar melhor! Vam´bora!"

Dean soltou um grito entusiasta quando ele mergulhou de cabeça no vórtice com Sam relutantemente pulando imediatamente atrás.

Em um instante os Winchesters desapareceram do laboratório secreto de Frink rumo ao desconhecido.

* * *

Demorou cerca de dez segundos para Dean decidir que talvez, apenas talvez Sam tivesse razão. Se batendo com seu irmão através do abismo azul aparentemente interminável como um par de meias numa secadora, a novidade da Viagem no Tempo se desgastou bem rapidinho.

Apavorado, enjoado e cansado de ouvir os seus próprios gritos de menininha, Dean tentou tirar o máximo partido da sua situação atual.

"Bela viagem, hein Sammy? Ele conseguiu chamar," Igualzinho ao Gira-Gira no parque quando éramos crianças! "

"Por muito provavelmente a última vez na vida ... é Sam!" Seu irmão gritou: "E eu odiava o Gira-Gira, idiota!"

"Viado!" Dean retrucou prontamente, antes de adicionar culpa aos seus sentimentos de terror e náusea.

Muito claramente, lembrou-se como ele sempre conseguia girar o Gira-Gira rápido demais para que Sam conseguisse se manter agarrado e enviava o menino mais novo voando na areia.

Nem mesmo sua mente tinha conjurado essa memória vergonhosa, quando os passados e presentes traumas fraternos reuniram-se em uma colisão terrível de infeliz sincronicidade .

Um tsunami de luz se levantou dentro do portal do tempo e colidiu contra Sam o enviando voando para algum reino desconhecido distante do alcance de Dean.

"DÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ..." A voz de Sam sumiu quando o vazio sem nome engoliu todo.

"Sammy!" Dean gritou, em pânico ao não encontrar nenhum sinal do irmão dele.

Seus temores sobre Sam logo se transformaram em preocupação mais imediata sobre seu próprio bem-estar enquanto ele se encontrava preso em um turbilhão enlouquecedor que puxou seu corpo em uma espiral descendente.

Com os sentidos massacrados, Dean se sentiu rapidamente afundando nas profundezas negras da inconsciência, mas agarrou-se a dois pensamentos coerentes finais:

"Espero que eu não vomite!" E "Onde está o Sam?

CONTINUA ...

* * *

***Geek Boy: aficionado por parafernálias eletrônicas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO-Eu ainda não sou dona desses caras.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Quando deixamos os nossos heróis ..._

_"DÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ..." A voz de Sam sumiu quando o vazio sem nome engoliu todo._

_"Sammy!" Dean gritou, em pânico ao não encontrar nenhum sinal do irmão dele._

_Seus temores sobre Sam logo se transformaram em preocupação mais imediata sobre seu próprio bem-estar enquanto ele se encontrava preso em um turbilhão enlouquecedor que puxou seu corpo em uma espiral descendente._

_Com os Sentidos massacrados, Dean se sentiu rapidamente afundando nas profundezas negras da inconsciência, mas agarrou-se a dois pensamentos coerentes finais:_

_"Espero que eu não vomite!" E "Onde está o Sam?_

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 4 --**

Sam não sabia onde ele estava, mas era um lugar frio e muito úmido.

Ele estava deitado de costas, sua pele nua pressionada contra um colchão desconfortável.

Espere, nu? Isso não era bom. Como ele acabou nu?

Quando ele tentou levantar a cabeça e sentar-se, ele encontrou o seu corpo completamente não-cooperativo. Também não era bom. Cuidadosamente virando a cabeça para o lado, ele piscou os olhos abertos e se esforçou para adaptar sua visão na penumbra. As primeiras coisas a entrar em foco foram as barras ao redor dele.

Barras? Realmente não era bom. Ele estava em uma jaula!

O que aconteceu? Eles tinham realmente parado em 1984? Como ele acabou em uma gaiola? E onde estava Dean?

Ele tentou chamar seu irmão, mas havia algo enfiado em sua boca abafando seus gritos. Oh, a sério, não era um pouco bom!

Em pânico, ele começou a agitar-se e ficou aliviado ao perceber que suas mãos e pés estavam livres. Ainda assim, ele não poderia fazer quaisquer de seus membros obedecer a seu cérebro. Suas pernas chutaram descontroladamente e sem rumo o ar e as mãos fechadas bateram contra a sua cabeça quando ele tentou chegar até a boca. Ele deve ter sido drogado.

Ele se contorceu e se debateu até que ele conseguiu virar-se para o lado e cuspir o objeto estranho da sua boca. Um jorro de baba seguiu na seqüência. Tentando mais uma vez chamar o nome do seu irmão só produziu mais babar.

Eba. Drogado. E despojado, amordaçado e jogado em uma gaiola. Simplesmente perfeito. Apenas Sam Winchester conseguiria voltar no tempo e conseguir ser seqüestrado instantaneamente após chegar.

Não. É mais provável que Gordon os tivesse visto passar pelo vórtice e se lançou sobre eles.

Puro terror encheu o coração de Sam. Ele tinha de se libertar. Ele tinha que encontrar Dean.

Rolando para frente, ele segurou as barras da jaula e conseguiu ajeitar-se em uma posição sentada. Esticando-se mais para o alto para ter uma melhor posição, sua mão entrou em contato com algo duro e plástico. Quando ele encostou-se naquilo uma voz melancólica falou, perto de seu ouvido:

"Outro dia miserável!"

Sam recuou assustado.

"Quem está aí?" ele tentou perguntar, consternado com a forma como a voz distorcido parecia drogada ", Dean, é você?"

Quando ninguém atendeu, ele apertou o rosto contra as grades, olhando para a escuridão. Não havia ninguém lá. Ele empurrou-se para trás e mal podia ver a forma de uma grande caixa retangular anexada às barras acima de sua cabeça. Ele estendeu o braço e empurrou-o novamente.

"Outro dia miserável!" a voz veio do caixa, mais uma vez.

"Olá?" Sam falou de volta para a caixa, "Isto é um porteiro? Alguém pode me ouvir? Tem alguém aí? Olá?"

Sentia-se intrigado com a caixa, tentando descobrir o que era isso até que ele conseguiu encontrar outro botão. Uma voz diferente, mas estranhamente familiar gritou:

"Eu adoro mel!"

"Que diab ...", ele timidamente apertou o botão novamente.

"Eu adoro mel!"

Seu pulso estava correndo, quando ele começou a bater com as mãos contra a caixa pressionando qualquer botão que pudesse encontrar uma e outra vez.

"Eu adoro mel! ... Eu adoro mel! ... Mel! ... Mel! ... Outro dia infeliz! ... Miserável! ... Eu adoro mel! ... O Tigrão é o que faz melhor ..."

"Não, não, não. Você só pode estar brincando comigo ..."

Sam sentiu seu laço com a sanidade desaparecendo. O dispositivo de tortura era isso? Gordon Walker era tão pervertido...

Mas agora a escuridão ao seu redor começou a mudar. Raios de luz da manhã surgiram através da janela atrás dele, iluminando o seu entorno.

A sala em que ele estava sendo mantido em cativeiro na parede era coberta com imagens de Garibaldo, Oscar o Resmungão e Come-Come. Os olhos dele vagaram para baixo para ver que Come-Come decorava o colchão embaixo dele também. Sua respiração começou a acelerar quando viu a chupeta de borracha descansando em uma poça de baba perto de seus pés nus.

Seu minúsculo pé nu.

Ele poderia divisar os rostos dos companheiros de cela claramente agora. Bizonho, Ursinho Puff e Tigrão também. Eles sorriam para ele de sua Busy Box* de plástico. Acima deles havia um volante em miniatura, um telefone de brinquedo de discar e uma imagem de um menino de cabelo escuro, olhos arregalados, babando.

Salvo Sam rapidamente percebeu que não era uma foto... Era um espelho.

"Oh, merda ... ..."

"Ninguém entende os efeitos de viajar através do tempo e do espaço," a voz do Professor Frink ecoou em sua cabeça, "Os resultados podem ser catastróficos!"

"fala sério, professor," Sam murmurou, balançando-se incomodamente.

Ele ouviu o farfalhar de pano e plástico quando ele se moveu, e olhou para baixo para ver o Come-Come, mais uma vez... Retratado na frente de sua fralda.

"Bem, isso explica a umidade", ele riu sem graça, então gritou do topo de seus pequenos pulmões " DEEEEEAAAAAANNNNN !!!!"

* * *

"Apollonia!" Dean resmungou quando ele acordou assustado.

Suas pálpebras grudadas e sonolentas, entreabriram-se para deparar-se com um par de olhos vermelhos reptilianos olhando para ele.

"Ahh", ele gritou, instintivamente enfiando a mão debaixo do travesseiro em busca da faca Bowie.

Ele pegou a arma e a balançou a sua frente antes que seu cérebro tivessem totalmente registrado o que seus dedos tinha realmente encontrado. Agora, ele piscou em confusão para o pequeno Sabre de Luz de plástico em sua mão e apontou para uma foto brilhante de Jabba the Hutt.

"Gah!", Ele sentou-se rigidamente e balançou a cabeça, "ondeeuestou?"

Imagens e lembranças vieram à tona: Gordon Walker ... Emmett Frink... ... Purple Rain ... ... ... o vórtice... perder de vista Sam no portal do tempo em direção a...

Ele voltou a olhar para a parede ao lado dele. A cara feia de Jabba the Hutt pairava sobre ele presunçosamente enquanto segurava as correntes de sua escrava Princesa Leia. Os olhos de Dean vagaram para baixo do seu rosto bonito para seu biquíni dourado e ficaram lá por algum tempo antes de finalmente continuar pela página do calendário abaixo.

Dizia: "julho 1984".

"Conseguimos!", Ele maravilhou-se, então deixou seus olhos vagarem de volta para os melões da Princesa Leia escrava, "Adoro os anos 80!"

Mas agora a urgência da situação atual atraiu-o longe da adorável Léia.

Gordon estava vindo para bancar o Terminator e Dean tinha que levar o bebê Sam e o pequeno Dean para a segurança, para que ele e Sam Adulto pudessem lidar com o psicopata. Ele entrou em ação... ou melhor, caiu da cama enrolado em suas cobertas e aterrissou em uma pilha sem graça no chão.

"Urrrmm, viagem no tempo..." ele gemeu, lutando para recuperar o seu sentido de equilíbrio. "É bem pior do que voar."

Ainda envolto em um casulo desajeitado de cobertores rastejou através do tapete sentindo-se desorientado e de cabeça leve ... Não, não era isso exatamente. Sua cabeça estava leve. Seu corpo inteiro estava leve, como se ele pesasse quase nada. Ele gemia, tentando se livrar da sensação estranha. Ele não tinha tempo para isso. Ele tinha que encontrar os pequenos Dean e Sam ... e e o Pequeno Grande Sam para esse assunto. Onde estava o seu irmão, afinal?

"Sam", ele gritou, então tossiu e tentou limpar a garganta. "Sam? ... Sammy? ... Onde está você, cara? "

Ele estremeceu e apertou a própria garganta. O que havia errado com ele? Sua voz soou como ele se ele tivesse chupado hélio. Como ele conseguiu perder tanto seu irmão quanto sua voz, tudo no mesmo dia?

E havia algo faltando, ele percebeu, que ele sentia ansiedade em volta do peito e da garganta. Seu amuleto tinha ido embora. Mas pior do que isso... o seu pomo de Adão se fora!

"cara!" Ele rangeu, em seguida, abriu caminho para fora dos cobertores e ficou de pé.

Ele estava no centro da sala, olhando para baixo em horror para suas pernas débeis, braços magros, sem pêlos no peito magro e cuequinhas Ewok extra pequenas.

"Não! pode'! ser! "

Olhos arregalados, ele chegou até a cintura de sua cuequinha com os dedos trêmulos, em seguida, engoliu em seco antes de dar uma olhadinha para dentro. A soluço quebrantado escapou-lhe enquanto sua cabeça caiu para trás em angústia.

Ele tinha acabado de encontrar o Pequeno Dean.

* * *

"DEEEEEAAAAAANNNNN !!!!" ouviu um bebê chorando do outro quarto.

"Sammy", ele exclamou: "Espere, Sammy! Estou indo! "

Ele correu para fora da porta e pelo corredor mais rápido que suas perninhas poderiam levá-lo.

Pelo momento em que ele entrou no berçário, seu irmão estava perto da histeria, saltando para cima e para baixo e apertando as barras de seu berço como um animal enjaulado. Dean correu para ele, sentindo-se próximo de histérico ele também.

"Sammy", ele berrou: "Oh, Sammy! Oh Meu Deus ... Oh cara ... Olhe para você ... Você ... Você ... Você é ...? eu estou ...? O que acabou de ...? Como ...? Por que ...? Quem ...? Uhh ... Sammy?? "

A criança deu um suspiro enorme estremecendo, então o encarou com a mais emputecida cara de gente emputecida ele já tinha visto em alguém tão jovem.

"É Sam, idiota!"

"Viado", ele respondeu automaticamente, então apertou com as mãos sobre a boca.

A palavra soou tão errada escapando de seus lábios de cinco anos de idade. O que soou pior foram próximas palavras ditas por seu irmão de um ano de idade:

"Dean, estamos fodidos!

* * *

CONTINUA ...

***BusyBox: Brinquedo para bebês que se acopla ao berço, cheio de botões e sons.**


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO- Eu não possuo esses caras. Estou apenas os pegando emprestado e prometo colocá-los de volta inteirinhos... Eventualmente.

* * *

**Era uma vez, não há muito tempo...**  
_A criança deu um suspiro enorme estremecendo, então o encarou com a mais emputecida cara de gente emputecida ele já tinha visto em alguém tão jovem._

_"É Sam, idiota!"_

_"Viado", ele respondeu automaticamente, então apertou com as mãos sobre a boca._

_A palavra soou tão errada escapando de seus lábios de cinco anos de idade. O que soou pior foram as próximas palavras ditas por seu irmão de um ano de idade:_

_"Dean, estamos fodidos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 --**

Dean correu as mãos pelos tufos de cabelos embaraçados ao estilo pajem enquanto andava de um lado para outro na frente do berço de Sam.

"Isso é um seriíssimo efeito colateral!" apertou os punhos, "Maldito Frink e sua confusa Máquina do Tempo! Eu não posso acreditar que ele nos encolheu! Quero dizer, estamos falando de um grande encolhimento aqui!"

"Nós não encolhemos", Sam rolou os olhos, "Nós rejuvenescemos. Eu disse que tinha um mau pressentimento sobre essa coisa de viagem no tempo!"

"Mas não era para acabar assim! Devíamos voltar para cá como adultos para que possamos proteger nossos egos mais jovens, não reviver nossa juventude ... literalmente! Frink deve ter feito alguma coisa errada ou algo assim. Eu juro que se aquele cientista surtado estivesse aqui agora eu ... "

"Você faria o quê, Dean? Ia morder os tornozelos dele?" Sam zombou: "Olhe para nós! Nós não estamos exatamente em uma posição para começar a procurar encrenca! Gordon está vindo aqui para nos matar e não temos como nos defender! Nós nem sequer temos armas, não é?"

Dean mordia os lábio, pensativo.

"Há algumas armas no meu quarto, murmurou:" Mas todas são da Kenner* ".

"Cara!" A voz de Sam estava tingida de desespero: "O que vamos fazer! Como vamos sair dessa?!"

Antes que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, Sam pegou um Ursinho Puff de pelúcia e o abraçou junto ao peito, apertando compulsivamente seu brinquedo guinchante. Dean olhou para seu irmão com crescente preocupação.

"Ok, ok, esfria! Vamos chamar o Bobby. Talvez ele saiba de algum tipo de feitiço de reversão ou algum encanto que possam nos trazer de volta ao normal."

"Chamar Bobby?" Sam piscou, incrédulo: "Umm, com certeza. Vou fazer isso agorinha mesmo!"

Ele pegou o fone de brinquedo fora do gancho do seu Busy Box e discou provocando ruídos de campanhia, algumas vezes, enquanto olhava incisivamente para Dean.

"Olá, Bobby? O que é isso? Oh, percebo. Aparentemente, este telefone só me permite falar com Leitão e Guru!" Ele bufou, "Bobby não vai nos cobrir desta vez, Dean! Duvido que ele sequer saiba quem nós somos. Ele já conhecia o pai em 1984, por acaso? "

"Mmm, você tem um ponto aí," Dean estremeceu, arrastando os pés e esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço, "Bem ... uhh ... ... tente ver no... Google ..."

Ele lamentou a sugestão do instante em que ele falou isso.

"Google!" Sam gritou, lançando uma chupeta na cabeça de Dean, "É 1984! Não existe o Google! Não há internet! Eu não posso fazer a coisa Geek Boy, maninho! Eu não tenho laptop! Não tem celular! Não há recursos ! Você quer saber o que eu tenho? Um caso sério de assaduras! É isso! "

Ele balançou seu bumbunzinho revestido com Pampers e guinchou o Urso Pooh furiosamente.

"Você tem é um caso de sério de piti." Dean fez beicinho.

"Foi mal," Sam caiu para a frente contra o berço, derrotado, "Isto só é uma grande merda. Tente acordar todo molhado e veja o que isso faz ao seu humor."

Dean riu e arrepiou o cabelo de seu irmão, através das grades.

"Confie em mim. Eu estive em bebedeiras o bastante no meu tempo, então eu realmente sei o que você está passando. Vamos bolar alguma saída pra isso, eu prometo. Mas, por agora, temos que ir a algum lugar seguro onde Gordon não possa nos encontrar. "

"O que vamos fazer?" Sam fungou ", ligação direta num carro?"

"É isso aí!" Dean sorriu, "Eu dirijo. Você trabalha os pedais! Trabalho em equipe, Sammy!"

Sam suspirou e tentou subir ao longo da grade do berço.

"Só me tire dessa maldita jaula pra bebê!"

"Ei, espere!" Dean disse: "Você vai cair e eu não sou alto o suficiente para pegar você."

"Então, qual é a novidade aí?"

"Uh huh, é, tudo bem, tudo bem... Você não consegue deixar de bancar o espertinho nem enquanto seu traseiro está numa Pampers, não é?"

Dean começou a pesquisa em busca de uma trava na lateral do berço.

"Esta parte da frente desliza para baixo", disse Sam, "Há um truque para ele, se eu bem me lembro..."

"Depressa! Não se pode dizer quando Gordon vai ... "

De repente, eles ouviram o som de passos subindo a escada. Pesadas pisadas de botas.

"... Aparecer ..." Sam engoliu em seco.

"Puta merda!"

"Vai! Se esconde! "Sam pediu enquanto Dean continuou a luta com o trinco do berço.

Os passos alcançaram o topo das escadas e pararam ali. Ambos os irmãos prenderam a respiração quando ouviram o som distinto de um pente que está sendo carregado em uma arma.

"Some daqui, Dean!" Sam sussurrou.

"Não sem você!"

Dean andou sobre o colchão e alcançou as grades para tentar puxar Sam fora do berço. Em vez disso, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo no berço com seu irmão, esmagando o Urso Pooh entre eles. O Urso Pooh guinchou alto em sinal de protesto e, em seguida, os passos continuaram lentamente para o berçário.

"Eita! Maldito urso '! "Dean resmungou e rapidamente rolou Sam apenas para pousar em cima de um See n' Say*.

"Uma vaca diz: moooooooo!" o See n' Say trovejou.

"Mas que m ..."

"Me dá isso!" Sam puxou o brinquedo debaixo da bunda de Dean tentando desligá-lo.

"Aqui é um porco: Oink! OINK! OINK! "

"Puta que o pariu, Sam!" Dean sibilou, "Porque é que tudo na sua cama faz barulho?!"

Ele jogou o See 'n Say fora do berço só para ativá-lo novamente assim que o brinquedo bateu no chão.

"O Galo diz: COCO-CO-RI-cooooooo!"

Os passos estavam na porta agora. Os meninos assistiam com horror enquanto a maçaneta começava a girar.

"Dean ..." Sam choramingou.

Dean soltou um ruído agudo, bem parecido com o do Urso Pooh, e em desespero, agarrou um cobertor no final do berço e também a Sam, cobrindo os dois com isso.

Os irmãos amontoados, tremendo quando a porta se abriu e os passos se aproximaram do berço.

"Eu peguei vocês!" Uma profunda voz masculina disse assim que o cobertor foi puxado de suas cabeças.

Sam e Dean gritaram em uníssono e em seguida, ao mesmo tempo ficaram em silêncio.

Em pé na frente do berço, quem pairava sobre eles era um semi-perturbado e muito vivo John Winchester.

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *

_Nota do Autor: Dedicado à memória de meu See n 'Say. Um dos brinquedos mais maravilhosamente inúteis já criados!_

_Muito obrigado a cada um que esteve deixando comentários n este conto, assinando os avalertas e / ou o tornando um favorito! É isso que realmente me faz continuar escrevendo: saber que pessoas estão apreciando a história tanto quanto eu apreciei escrevê-lo._

_Eu ainda estou tentando manter vários capítulos à frente e os comentários realmente me impulsionam! Vocês são fantásticos!_

* * *

N/T: Eu estou enviando os comentários para GIRLYGHOUL, E ELA ESTÁ AMANDO!

***Kenner: marca de brinquedos americana.**

***See n' say: brinquedo pré escolar que consiste em um painel onde o bebê pode apertar botões que tocam sons de animais, música ou letras do alfabeto.**


	6. Chapter 6

AVISO- Não sou dona desses caras. Uma pena.

* * *

**Da última vez ...**

_Os irmãos amontoados, tremendo quando a porta se abriu e os passos se aproximaram do berço._

_"Eu peguei vocês!" Uma profunda voz masculina disse assim que o cobertor foi puxado de suas cabeças._

_Sam e Dean gritaram em uníssono e em seguida, ao mesmo tempo ficaram em silêncio._

_Em pé na frente do berço, quem pairava sobre eles era um semi-perturbado e muito vivo John Winchester._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 6 --**

"Pai?" Sam e Dean disseram em uníssono, surpreendidos ao ver John de pé diante deles.

Seu pai avultava-se diante deles com uma aparência um tanto assombrada, ameaçadora ou talvez apenas com um pouco de ressaca. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para eles com os olhos turvos.

"Meninos! O que pensam que estão fazendo? "

Ele soava dúbio e os irmãos não tinham idéia do que ele estava falando. Mas ele estava vivo e bem e era ele e não Gordon, então eles saltaram e o atacaram com abraços.

"Papai! Papai! É realmente você! Oh Pai! "

"Ok, ok, pare com isso vocês dois", John riu suavemente escapando do abraço de seus filhos. Nem adianta tentarem me amolecer bem na horinha em que eu peguei vocês aprontando, seus macaquinhos sorrateiros! "

Ele simplesmente soltou as travas de cada lado do berço e baixou a grade antes de recolher o seu primogênito em seus braços.

"Dean, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer!", Disse com firmeza: "Você é um menino grande agora com a sua própria cama de menino grande. Você está velho demais para dividir o berço com Sammy! "

"Ei, eu não posso nem discutir com você sobre esse ponto!" Dean riu, em seguida, abraçou o pai apertado em volta do pescoço, "Cara, eu senti sua falta!"

"Boa tentativa, guri. Você continua dormindo esta noite no seu próprio quarto. "

John deu um tapinha no traseiro de Dean antes de baixá-lo e alcançar Sam.

"Quanto a você, pare de incentivar seu irmão! Não pense que eu não ouvi você chamando por ele, a primeira coisa esta manhã. Você me entendeu, seu anãozinho Munchkin*? "

"Eu pensei que era Sasquatch!" Sam franziu a testa quando John o levantou.

"Uau! Você está encharcado até os ossos, camarada ", John disse:" Eu estou surpreso que você não ficou gritando sobre isso desde que você acordou. "

"Não me ocorreu," Sam encolheu os ombros, em seguida, olhou para o seu pai a sério, "Olha, papai ... Eu umm... ... Eu só quero te dizer que eu estou... Estou muito triste... Sobre tudo... Tudo o que eu disse... Tudo o que estava acontecendo entre nós, logo antes de você... Bem... Você sabe... Logo antes de você... UURRMPH! "

John empurrou uma chupeta na boca de Sam, quando ele levou em direção ao trocador.

"Meu Deus, mas você está tagarela, esta manhã, Sammy!" Bocejou.

Sam lançou um olhar para seu irmão, sobre o ombro de John. Dean correu na frente de seu pai, puxando as pernas das calças dele, pedindo atenção.

"Ei pai, ouça", disse ele, "É realmente incrível vê-lo novamente. Mas nós temos uma situação grave aqui... "

"Sai, Dean!" John disse, irritado, batendo suas pernas contra seu filho ", eu tenho que cuidar do seu irmão agora."

"Ok, mas, pai, me escuta," Dean prosseguiu: "Isso vai ser difícil de explicar e mais difícil para você acreditar, mas Sam e eu somos crescidos ..."

"Estou vendo", disse John colocando Sam sobre o trocador, "E o que você é agora que você já está crescido? Deixe-me adivinhar. Dean é um cavaleiro Jedi e Sammy é um Come Come! Não é? Você não é um Come Come?

O homem inclinou-se e começou a soprar com a boca pressionada no estômago de seu caçula. Sam virou a cabeça em direção a Dean, os olhos arregalados de terror.

"Ho caramba, isto apenas vai ficando mais estranho," Dean suspirou, "Pai! Pai, pára com isso! Isso é sério! Deixe-me reformular. Somos seus filhos adultos do futuro. Sam e eu estamos no negócio da família, ok? E há este outro caçador chamado Gordon Walker. Você não o conhece ainda, mas no futuro ele vai vir para cá através de uma máquina do tempo para matar a mim e Sammy como crianças. Você está me acompanhando, papai? "

"Uh Huh", John disse distraidamente, "Me passa o talco, filho."

"Sim, senhor" Dean obedecida, "De qualquer forma, tínhamos que pará-lo, por isso conseguimos que o professor que construiu a máquina do tempo nos enviasse de volta para cá também. Mas algo deu errado no meio do caminho e nós alguma forma voltamos com a idade que tínhamos nesta época... Eu quero dizer agora ... mas de qualquer maneira, é por isso que você está com o Sam em cima da mesa trocando as fraldas dele, embora na verdade ele já tenha 23 anos agora. "

Sam acenou a cabeça vigorosamente em concordância, a boquinha ainda ocupada com sua chupeta.

"Isso tudo faz sentido para você, papai?" Dean perguntou, esperançoso.

"Um hmm. Joga isso, vai? "

John empurrou um pequeno pacote nas mãos de Dean.

"Sim, senhor." Dean continuou, "porque Gordon está a caminho daqui, como nós falamos. O que devemos ... "

E então ele olhou para o pacote em suas mãos ... Que calhava de ser uma fralda... Fralda suja de Sam.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dean gritou, "O quê! ... cara! ... cara! ... O quê! ... AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

"Dean! Acalme-se! "John retrucou:" Você está tentando fazer os vizinhos chamarem a polícia? Basta jogar no lixo já! "

Dean procurou freneticamente até que ele avistou um pequena lata de lixo de plástico com a cara de Oscar o Resmungão sorrindo para ele. Ele lançou a fralda à distância, então olhou para Sam, que estava satisfeito demais no momento para seu gosto.

Dean encarou seu irmão com um olhar. Um olhar que dizia: "Ria e você morre! Eu vou matá-lo antes de Gordon tenha uma chance de fazer isso! "

Então ele correu para o banheiro só para sofrer ainda outra indignidade.

"Eu não alcanço a pia!", Ele choramingou: "Que saco! Eu odeio isso! "

"O banquinho está no mesmo lugar de sempre!" Ouviu o chamado de John do berçário", O que há com vocês esta manhã?"

Dean rapidamente avistou o banquinho e subiu em cima dele. Lavando com a água quente no jorro máximo, ele pegou um sabonete e começou a esfregar as mãos e braços até os cotovelos, quase arrancando a pele.

"Algum dia, de alguma forma, alguém vai pagar por isso!", Prometeu.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/T:

**Munchkin:** Aqueles habitantes da terra de Oz; anõezinhos, hobbits ou duendezinhos ou sei lá o quê que recebem Dorothy com festa quando a casa dela cai em cima da Fada do Oeste (ou Leste, sei lá).


	7. Chapter 7

Nota do autor: Este é o maior capítulo até agora e também foi o mais difícil de escrever. Ainda continua engraçado, mas tem um pouco de tristeza, inevitavelmente. Estou Cruzando meus dedos para que vocês gostem!

AVISO-Eu não detenho quaisquer direitos sobre esses caras. Eu só estou brincando de boneca com eles!

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Dean rapidamente avistou o banquinho e subiu em cima dele. Lavando com a água quente no jorro máximo, ele pegou um sabonete e começou a esfregar as mãos e braços até os cotovelos, quase arrancando a pele._

_"Algum dia, de alguma forma, alguém vai pagar por isso!", Prometeu._

**Capítulo 7  
**

"masquemerda masquemerda masquemerda ..."

Dean resmungou o mantra enquanto se ensaboava debaixo de água fervente, sabendo muito bem que se eles sobrevivessem a esta provação, seu irmão nunca iria deixá-lo viver sem lembrá-lo do caso da fralda todinho. Ele ficou cantando essa ladainha indignada por vários minutos até que John surgiu no meio da porta do banheiro carregando uma pilha de roupas de tamanho mirim.

"Sua vez, campeão!" Seu pai anunciou e então casualmente estendeu a mão para arrancar as roupas íntimas de Dean.

"Nananinanão!" Dean exclamou, quase caindo fora do banco enquanto ele se inclinava para longe do homem mais velho ", Que 'ce 'tá fazendo, pai?!"

"Filho, pare de ser tão difícil!" John repreendeu: "Você precisa se vestir já! Agora o que vai ser hoje? Chewbacca ou Boba Fett?

Dean Winchester encolheu-se quando o mais velho materializou dois pares de minúsculas cuequinhas limpas na frente dele.

"Boba Fett", ele decidiu, então rapidamente agarrou as pequenas cuecas e se afastou antes que John pudesse se aproximar dele novamente, "Eu posso fazer isso sozinho! Obrigado! "

"Oh, 'tá certo," John sorriu: "Você está crescido agora."

Ele largou um par de shorts da Garanimal* e uma camisetinha do He-Man sobre o assento do vaso em frente a Dean.

"Divirta-se, garoto. Apenas, por favor, não vamos ter mais incidentes com o zíper, ok? Eu vou começar nosso café da manhã. "

"Papai, espera!" Dean chamou por cima do ombro enquanto ele lutava com suas roupas, "O que vamos fazer sobre Gordon? Quero dizer, ele está fortemente armado e realmente resolvido a varrer Sam da face do planeta. Estou pensando que desta vez vamos precisar de um sério reforço para este caso. O que você acha, pai? ... Pai?"

Ele esticou sua cabeça para cima através da gola apenas para descobrir que ele estava sozinho no banheiro.

"Filhodapu ..." cuspiu, correndo para fora da porta e descendo as escadas.

Seu pai estava na cozinha selecionando alguns frascos de comida para bebê da despensa.

"Pai, você foi prestou alguma atenção em mim?" Dean fervia.

"Sim, claro. Bom trabalho, Dean ", disse John, apenas dando uma leve olhada em sua direção enquanto ele se virou para pôr a mesa," Você até colocou a camisa do lado certo e tudo. Então, você está mais a fim de Conde Chocula ou Boo Berry esta manhã? "

Dean engoliu um berro e algumas palavras escolhidas a dedo para seu pai.

"Sinto muito, papai", ele falou com firmeza, "Não estou no clima para sucrilhos no momento. O fato de que há um homem muito louco com uma arma muito grande que vem para matar a mim e meu irmão, está me distraindo de toda esta maravilha açucarada ".

"Bem, que pena!" John disse: "Eu não tenho tempo para fazer ovos ou panquecas. Assim, se não quiser a mesma gororoba do Sammy, vai ser Monster Cereal* e deu. Agora vamos lá, coloque a bunda na cadeira e escolha! Eu quero que você coma alguma coisa antes que a babá cheque aqui! "

"Espera, babá? Que babá? Do que você está falando? "Dean metralhou.

"Por que tanto pampeiro, filho! Nós já falamos sobre isso, noite passada, "John pressionou seus dedos entre os olhos, no alto do nariz," Eu tenho que sair em uma viagem de negócios muito importante e não posso deixá-los na casa do Missouri porque ela está fora da cidade. Eu tive que chamar uma menina aqui da rua para vir ser a babá. Eu sei que você não está feliz sobre isso, mas apenas dê a ela uma chance ... "

"NÓS NÃO PRECISAMOS DE UMA BABÁ! PRECISAMOS DE UMA EQUIPE DA SWAT! "Dean gritou a plenos pulmões.

Foi nesse momento Dean lembrou-se exatamente por que ele passou os últimos 28 anos no papel do sempre obediente filho. O olhar no rosto de seu pai foi o suficiente para colocar seus instintos de sobrevivência em pleno vapor sinalizando às pernas para iniciar uma retirada e proteger a retaguarda. Independentemente de que torturas Gordon Walker poderia estar guardando para o resto de seu corpo, era John Winchester que representava a ameaça mais imediata para sua extremidade traseira.

"Rapaz, você acordou esta manhã, decidindo que o que você precisava na vida era mais palmadas? Porque eu prometo a você que é exatamente para onde as coisas estão caminhando. "

Dean engoliu em seco. Isto era irreal. O carma não poderia pagá-lo de volta tão rapidamente sobre seu pedido de aniversário com as garçonetes do Hooters...

"Filho, por que passamos por isso toda vez que eu tenho que sair da cidade? Você não quer cooperar, você tem acessos de raiva e inventa essas histórias loucas. Bem, adivinha. Isso vai acabar hoje! Agora você vai se sentar naquela cadeira e comer o seu cereal como um bom menino ou então vai se passar um mês inteiro antes que você possa sentar-se em qualquer lugar! Entendido?

Silenciosamente xingando seu eu mais novo por ser um garotinho dramático, Dean escolheu suas palavras cuidadosamente.

"Papai, eu sei que isso soa como uma grande loucura. Mas eu juro que eu estou dizendo a verdade. Se você não pode engolir essa de que Sam e eu viajamos através do tempo e voltamos a ser crianças, tudo bem. Mas você tem que acreditar em mim que Gordon Walker está a caminho daqui e ele nos quer mortos. Se você realmente acha que eu ia mentir sobre algo assim, vá em frente e deixe meu rabo todo preto e azul. Apenas não nos deixe sozinhos, por favor! Eu odeio admitir isso, mas foi difícil o suficiente acabar com o Gordon quando a gente já era totalmente crescido! "

John fechou os olhos e, lentamente, balançou a cabeça. Dean vislumbrou um raio de esperança quando o homem não pegou imediatamente o cinto.

"Bem, eu tenho que te dar crédito por isso, garoto", John disse sorrindo, apesar de si mesmo: "Isto é ainda mais criativo do que a vez em que você desenhou todo o seu irmão com um pincel atômico e tentou me convencer que ele tinha catapora. Eu vou cortar suas estripulias neste momento, então você vai ficar sem TV e acabou-se a folga. E é melhor cuidar com essa boca suja, se você sabe o que é bom para você! Agora eu estou saindo em cinco minutos e ... "

"Ok, então leve a gente com você!" Dean gritou, agarrando as pernas de John em pânico, "Nós podemos apenas ficar no Impala e nos manter longe de problemas! Por favor, pai! Não importa o que você vai enfrentar, ainda assim nós estaríamos mais seguros com você! "

"Dean, dê uma pausa aqui", disse John escapando-se das garras de seu filho, "você sabe que não pode ir! Eu já lhe disse antes, viagens de negócios não são para crianças! "

"Caçadas, você quer dizer", disse Dean, olhando o pai nos olhos ", caçadas não são para crianças ... bem, ainda não de qualquer maneira. Até o momento em que eu entrar na escola e Sam estiver fora de suas fraldas, acredite-me, você vai ter mudado completamente sua ideia sobre se crianças podem ou não ser levadas em uma caçada. "

Dean tentou não sorrir enquanto observava mudança da face severa de seu pai em uma expressão de pura perplexidade.

"Não seja tolo, meu filho", John tentou manter sua voz firme: "Eu não estou indo em uma caçada... eu sou um representante comercial... Você sabe disso..."

"Sim, claro, um vendedor," Dean assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, marchou para as costas de John alcançando para a seguir levantar seu casaco e revelar a arma dele, "o tipo de vendedor que leva uma semi-automática com ele nas " viagens de negócios ". Viagens de negócios que só por acaso envolvem matar coisas sobrenaturais".

John olhou para seu filho, espantado. Dean sabia que ele estava finalmente se fazendo entender com seu velho e partiu para o ataque final.

"Então o que vai ser hoje, papai?", Perguntou, triunfante, "barras de ferro ou balas de prata?"

"Como no mundo você sabia ..."

"É o que eu tenho tentado dizer. Eu sei. Por mais de 20 anos na verdade. Você me treinou e a Sam para sermos caçadores assim como você. Nos criou como soldados. Passamos nossas vidas inteiras de procurando e matando as coisas do mal ao seu lado. Nós até encontramos a coisa que matou a mamãe, mas depois ... "

Dean sentiu a garganta fechar-se e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Mas então... você morreu", a voz dele falhou, "Você morreu... e você nos deixou... e tem sido tão difícil sem você... e eu não quero perder você de novo..."

Para seu horror, Dean percebeu que todos os mecanismos de defesa machistas que ele construiu ao longo dos anos estavam completamente ausentes de seu corpo de cinco anos de idade. Impossibilitado de controlar a si mesmo, ele jogou os braços em torno das pernas de seu pai novamente e começou a chorar copiosamente.

"Não vai, papai! Não vai! ", Ele gritou contra o jeans do homem mais velho," Nós temos que ficar juntos! Por favor, não nos deixe! "

Ele odiava ouvir-se soar como uma criança histérica. Mas, agora, as comportas foram abertas e que ele estava impotente contra o ataque de emoções reprimidas que fluía através dele.

"Tudo bem, Dean! Está tudo certo! "John deu um tapinha em seu ombro, tranquilizador," Agora eu entendi".

"Você ... você entendeu?" Dean fungou.

John ergueu o filho que ainda chorava e o levou para a sala de estar. Ele se sentou no sofá, esfregando calmantes círculos nas costas do menino com uma mão enquanto ele alcançou uma caixa de lenços de papel com a outra.

"Uau, guri. Seu Velho tem estado bastante tenso, "John riu timidamente," Toda essa conversa de Máquina do Tempo e enfrentar um grande homem louco... eu pensei que era apenas sua imaginação hiperativa em ação aparecendo com uma outra tática para manter-me em casa ".

"Uh huh?" Dean sacudiu os ombros convulsivamente quando ele assoou o nariz contra um bolo gigante de lenços.

"Mas agora eu entendo exatamente o que vem acontecendo com você", John suspirou, "Eu acho que é verdade o que dizem: Pequenos jarros têm orelhas grandes..."

"Pequeno o quê, que têm o quê grande?" Dean soluçou.

"Você me ouviu e aos outros caçadores falando sobre essa criatura que estamos procurando, não é?"

"Uhh ... não ... eu não estava por perto para ouvir ..."

"Oh menino", John exalado, esfregando sua barba, "E todas as sessões na casa do Missouri, quando pensei que você estava cochilando. As coisas que ela me contou sobre demônios e fantasmas e monstros deve ter assustado você quase até a morte. Filho, eu sinto muito que você tivesse que saber sobre tudo isso tão cedo! "

"Papai ... eu sabia sobre isso desde que eu tinha seis anos! Você foi quem me disse! "

"Agora você tem todas estas imagens assustadoras flutuando em sua cabeça e é o que lhe dá pesadelos com um homem mau vindo machucar a você e a seu irmão. Não é à toa que você está tentando entrar no berço Sammy quase todas as noites! "

"Eu acho que você está saindo do foco ..." Dean percebeu com horror que ele estava de volta à estaca zero.

"... E você se derrete cada vez que eu saio pela porta, porque agora você sabe o que eu realmente estou fazendo e você está com medo que eu não volte, que eu possa morrer em uma caçada e deixá-los sozinho. Então você gosta de fazer de conta que que você e Sammy são totalmente crescidos para que você possa vir me ajudar. Não é isso mesmo? "

"Não, isso está absolutamente errado... Pai, eu estou tentando lhe dizer, nós somos totalmente crescidos! Mas a máquina do tempo reverteu nossa idade ...

"Dean, eu preciso de você fique quieto e me escute! O que estou fazendo, é perigoso. Mas, é também muito importante. Estou tentando fazer do mundo um lugar mais seguro para vocês, garotos e para todo mundo. Essa coisa que estamos perseguindo... É um lobisomem. Você sabe o que é um lobisomem, meu filho?

"Claro que eu sei o que é um lobisomem!" Dean zombou, "Eu empacotei três deles antes mesmo que eu estivesse saído da minha adolescência. Nós quase tivemos um lobisomem como parente. Vá perguntar ao Sam! "

"Bem, esse lobisomem é uma coisa assustadora. Mas eu vou estar com outros homens, outros caçadores, e nós vamos estar vigiando as costas uns dos outros. Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo, portanto, você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Nós vamos matar este monstro e então ele não será capaz de machucar ninguém. Você não quer que o Papai detenha o lobisomem? "

"Não! Eu quero que você fique aqui e detenha o Gordon! "Dean gritou.

"Filho, aquilo foi um pesadelo que você teve." John riu, "Não existe Gordon."

"Espere ... você está se preparando para caçar um ser meio homem e meio lobo, mas você acha que Gordon Walker é uma ilusão?"

Antes de John pudesse responder de volta, a campainha tocou várias vezes em seguida.

"Ooops! Aí está a babá! "John levantou empurrando Dean fora de seu colo. "Lembre-se, eu sou um vendedor, não um caçador. Não existem coisas assim como lobisomens e Gordon Walker é imaginário ... "

"Pai, não!" Dean se acoplou às pernas de seu pai, mais uma vez, "Pode até ser ele agora!"

John cambaleou para abrir a porta, arrastando Dean atrás de si.

"Oi!", Disse ele gastando o charme Winchester, "Ainda bem que você pode chegou em tão pouco tempo!"

"Oh pois é!" Uma jovem voz feminina falou através da tela da porta.

"Pai, por favor, não nos deixe a sós com uma garota estranha!" Dean pediu "Não, a menos que ela seja treinada em combate armado!"

"Você terá desculpar o meu Dean aqui." John arrepiou o cabelo de seu filho carinhosamente: "Ele está apenas passando por uma ansiedade de separação bem agora. Você sabe como é com crianças em idade pré escolar. "

"Sim, totalmente Romper Room*, fala sério!"

"Eu vou fazer 28 amanhã, gente!" Dean chamou.

"Ele está só esticando um pouquinho a perna ", John manteve o sorriso largo, "Seu aniversário é em janeiro ... Uhh, de qualquer maneira, os meninos ainda não tomaram o café da manhã, assim você vai ter que cuidar disso. Então Dean pode ter sanduíche de pasta de amendoim para o almoço e pizza de microondas para o jantar e há um estoque de papinha de maçã e de legumes para Sammy. Ah, e falando nisso, fique de olho no bebê, sim? Ele estava balbuciando muito mais do que o normal nesta manhã e fazendo todos os tipos de ruídos estranhos, como "LSAT*". Tenho medo que ele poderia aprontar alguma coisa ... "

"Pai, que não foi falação de bebê! Sam é um universitário. Eatava cursando o Pré-Direito na Universidade de Stanford! Você só precisa ir falar com ele novamente e tentar ignorar o fato de que ele não não sabe usar o troninho ainda ... "

"Dean! Pare de interromper os adultos! "John retrucou:" Vem cá. Vamos conversar lá fora por um minuto, onde é quieto... "

"Papai, não, não! Não vá! "Dean entrou em pânico quando John escapou para fora da porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Ele podia ouvir a voz de seu pai, abafada pela porta e sabia que ele teria ido tão logo terminasse suas instruções para a babá. Freneticamente, olhou em volta, desesperado por algo que iria provar sua tese. Enfim, seus olhos caíram sobre a sua salvação: o diário do seu pai!

"Papai! Papai! Volte, eu achei! "Chamou através da porta," Eu tenho a prova! A Máquina do Tempo! Todos as nossas caçadas juntos! Você escreveu sobre tudo isso aqui! "

Extasiado, ele começou a folhear o livro encadernado em couro, em busca da passagem sobre Emmett Frink e a investigação dos caçadores em suas experiências.

Em vez disso, encontrou menos de vinte entradas datadas de novembro 1983 a julho de 1984 ... O resto das páginas estavam em branco.

"Estupido, maldito paradoxo do continuum espaço-tempo", ele gemeu em desespero.

John enfiou a cabeça para trás através da porta, curvando-se ao nível de Dean.

"Hey Dean", ele disse gentilmente, "Eu sei que você ainda está chateado. Mas vamos falar mais sobre tudo isso quando eu voltar, eu prometo. Então, até lá, preste atenção na babá, vigie o Sammy e quando o papai terminar de salgar e queimar o cadáver todos nós vamos sair para um McLanche Feliz! "

Ele deu a Dean um rápido beijo na testa, em seguida, pegou o diário de suas mãos.

"Obrigado. Eu quase me esqueci disso. Te amo. Tchau! "

"Papai ... não ... não ..." Dean implorou.

Mas John já estava descendo a calçada, acenando adeus enquanto subia no carro. Momentos depois, o Impala foi trovejando rua afora.

"É a minha garota!" Dean gemeu, apertando seu rosto contra a porta de tela.

Ele caiu de joelhos em um montinho soluçante, sentindo-se irremediavelmente condenado. Ele mal estava ciente das pernas vestidas em spandex que entraram na casa e caminharam para junto dele até que ele sentiu o bico do pé de uma sandália de plástico cutucando ele em sua lateral.

"Oh meu Deus, você é retardado, garoto!"

Dean ouviu um isqueiro acender rapidamente por cima de sua cabeça e cheiro de fumaça de cigarro barato logo em seguida. Carrancudo, ele conseguiu manter suas fungadas sob controle, enxugou os olhos na sua camiseta e depois olhou para cima para ver a Madonna em pé na frente dele.

"Você, assim, tem TV a cabo, né?", Perguntou ela, soprando a fumaça em seu rosto.

CONTINUA

* * *

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Sim. John deixou seus pequeninos. Homem tolo. Mas este é o mesmo cara que deixou os meninos à própria sorte, enquanto havia uma Shtriga assassina de crianças à espreita. Não é um homem de muito boas escolhas. Pobre Dean! Ele tentou._

_Um viva do tamanho de um Impala para A Rainha, que realmente gasta seu tempo para traduzir esta fic em Português! Não é só apenas extremamente doce e profundamente comovente, mas agora eu sei como dizer "Bitch" e "Jerk", em Português! YAY! Agora eu só preciso aprender a dizer "Obrigado!" Para que eu possa dar-lhe os devidos parabéns! Beijos!_

_NT: Uau! Sou eu! Pra mim traduzir esta fic é um prazer, conheço novas expressões todos os dias! Eu fiquei toda comovida! Girlyghoul, YOU RULEZ!_

**_*Garanimal: Marca de roupa infantil tipo Tigor T. Tigre_**

_***Monster Cereal: Marca de sucrilhos tematizados como monstros.**_

_***Romper Room: Antigo programa infantil estilo Xou da Xuxa ou Eliana**_

_***LSAT: teste para ingresso no curso superior de direito nos EUA e Canadá (um tipo de ENEM só para Direito).  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumo do capítulo-**Dean Winchester enfrentou demônios, monstros, espíritos revoltados, palhaços assassinos e canibais loucos. Mas agora ele deve enfrentar (gulp) ... ... A Babá!

**Advertências:** Contém cenas de menores de idade consumindo álcool e citações de sexo na adolescência (mas apenas conversa) e letras de música de duplo sentido dos anos 80.

**AVISO**-Eu não possuo esses personagens, exceto por Tiffany. Mas... Ela é deplorável. Eu provavelmente deveria renegá-la.

* * *

_**Quando deixamos nosso corajoso herói pela última vez...**_

_Ele caiu de joelhos em um montinho soluçante, sentindo-se irremediavelmente condenado. Ele mal estava ciente das pernas vestidas em spandex que entraram na casa e caminharam para junto dele até que ele sentiu o bico do pé de uma sandália de plástico cutucando ele em sua lateral._

_"Oh meu Deus, você é retardado, garoto!"_

_Dean ouviu um isqueiro acender rapidamente por cima de sua cabeça e cheiro de fumaça de cigarro barato logo em seguida. Carrancudo, ele conseguiu manter suas fungadas sob controle, enxugou os olhos na sua camiseta e depois olhou para cima para ver a Madonna em pé na frente dele._

_"Você, assim, tem TV a cabo, né?", Perguntou ela, soprando a fumaça em seu rosto._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 8 --**

Dean sentou-se sem palavras enquanto Madonna, ou um razoável fac-símile dela, parou tilintando sua porção de pulseiras e soltando cinzas fumegantes perigosamente perto de seus pés descalços, enquanto ela olhava para ele com desprezo.

"Fala logo, Romper Room", ela zombou, rapidamente deixando aparecer um aparelho nos dentes, "Você tem TV a cabo ou o quê? Porque se você não tiver então eu, tipo assim, vou ficar passada; é isso aí!"  
"Eu não tenho idéia", Dean respondeu honestamente, "faz mais de 22 anos desde que eu morei nesta casa."

"Cadete do Espaço!" o clone de Madonna cuspiu, "Seu pai me disse que você gosta de inventar histórias o tempo todo e fingir que já é crescido e coisa e tal!"

"Oh, ele falou, não foi?" Dean fez uma careta, "Muitíssimo obrigado, John Winchester!"

"Sim e ele disse que você gosta de ficar numa lengalenga sobre ele, tipo assim, sair para ir caçar lobisomens ou demônios ou Dráculas ou sei lá o quê; ele disse que é só porque você tem uma imaginação fértil, tipo assim, por ver TV demais e coisa e tal ...Então, que deve significar que você tem TV a cabo, tô certa,? Muito massa! Porque eu nunca totalmente consigo assistir coisas massas como MTV ou Cinemax e coisa e tal! Meus pais são tão fracassados e não abrem a mão! ... E "ohmeudeus"! assim, cadê seu telefone? Eu totalmente tenho que ligar para o meu namorado antes que ele, tipo assim, saia pra trabalhar! "

Antes de Dean tivesse uma chance de responder ou recuperar-se da diarréia verbal da menina, ela girou em seus calcanhares de repente e irrompeu em direção à cozinha.

Ele pressionou os punhos contra suas têmporas, lutando contra a fúria crescente que ameaçava colocá-lo em modo surtável de novo. Ele não podia acreditar que seu pai tinha acabado de deixar a ele e Sam, e muito menos que os deixou aos cuidados desta criatura tão instantaneamente odiável. Ainda assim, com John fora, o Impala e seu arsenal extenso fora com ele, a Material Girl era a sua única esperança.

Praticamente se forçando a ficar de pé, ele perseguiu a chaminé adolescente, suas minúsculas pernas fazendo seu melhor para acompanhar os passos gigantes dela. Até o momento em que ele a alcançou, ela tinha encontrado o telefone e já estava absorta na conversa.

"... Oh, é tipo assim, muito porre '!", Disse ela, enterrando a cabeça excessivamente oxigenada e armada na despensa, "O Velho Winchester vai ficar fora até depois da meia noite, pois é! ... Sim, claro que ele tem TV a cabo! Tudo bem que é pirateada... não tem nada além de papinha de bebê e Cereal Monster aqui! "

Percebendo que ele nunca iria convencer esta rainha adolescente do tabaco sobre a verdade, Dean tentou uma tática diferente.

"Desculpe-me, Miss Ciccone ..." ele começou.

"Tiffany", a garota revirou os olhos enquanto ela continuava a caça através da copa, "Meu nome é Tiffany!"

"Claro que é," Dean sorriu: "Bem, Tiffany, já que a despensa está meio que em vazia, que tal todos sairmos para a Waffle House ... agora ... Ou você sabe, a Casa da Panqueca ... qualquer lugar que você queira, ...qualquer lugar ... menos aqui ... eu pago! ... Ah, não, espera. Eu tenho só cinco. Eu não tenho dinheiro ... Uhh ... Então ei! Breakfast at Tiffany's* hein? Aposto que você é um gênio na cozinha e eu gostaria realmente de ver sua casa antes que Gordon Walker chegue até a minha ... Será que podemos ir lá agora ... por favor? "

Tiffany deu a Dean um olhar de exasperação extremo enquanto ela segurava o telefone contra o peito.

"Não mesmo! Eu já te disse! Não tem TV a cabo na minha casa! Agora chispa daqui, Romper Room! Estou totalmente ao telefone! "

Ela pegou uma caixa de Boo Berry da despensa empurrou para Dean enquanto ela marchou até a mesa para servir uma tigela para si mesma.

"... Assim, quando você tem que, tipo assim, estar na loja de discos?", Ela falou ao telefone: "... Oh, o que eles têm a ver se você chegar atrasado? O que eles pagam totalmente não vale a pena de qualquer maneira! "

"Ok, 'tá legal. Nós não temos que sair para o café da manhã ... Nós poderíamos ... nós poderíamos ... Oh! Você poderia levar a mim e a Sam ao Parque!" Dean olhou para a jovem mulher, implorando: "Nossa outra babá sempre nos leva para o Parque ... longe, muito longe desta casa ... Ela nos deixa rodar no Gira Gira e brincar no balanço onde psicóticos caçadores de demônios não podem nos encontrar ... Então vamos lá ... agora ... o que você me diz? "

"Você totalmente tem um balanço lá fora, Bratazóide!" zombou a garota, empurrando Dean de lado enquanto ela abria a geladeira.

"Oh, não diz isso", murmurou Dean.

Ele moveu-se com cautela em direção às portas de correr de vidro que levaram ao gramado cercado dos fundos, e fez uma rápida e nervosa varredura da área externa.

Havia um conjunto de balanço bem em frente, juntamente com uma mesa de piquenique, caixa de areia, piscina infantil e toneladas de brinquedos. Tinha esquecido quão doces momentos, ele e seu irmão tiveram certa vez, antes que seu pai mergulhasse completamente em sua obsessão em caçar o mal. Tudo o que um par de pré-escolares poderia querer estava ali em seu próprio quintal... Tudo, exceto um sistema de segurança à prova de bala.

De repente, sentindo-se muito inseguro e exposto, Dean puxou as cortinas e se afastou do vidro. Ele correu até a mesa e começou a empurrá-la, lutando em vão para reposicionar o objeto pesado na frente da porta da cozinha.

"Ei, sabe o que mais eu e Sam gostamos de fazer quando o pai está fora da cidade?" Dean ofegou, chacolhando leite e Boo Berry para todo lado enquanto ele empurrava a mesa inamovível, "... Barricar a casa! Nós adoramos tapar todas as janelas e empurrar móveis e colchões, contra todas as portas! É muito legal brincar de esconder-se do maníaco com o M-16! ... Você ... você quer me dar uma mão aqui? "

"... Aimeudeus, amor!" Tiffany gritou, "A" geladeira está, tipo assim, entupida de gelada, pois é! Massa meu! Podemos tipo assim, aproveitar a noite toda, pois é! "

Aas sobrancelhas de Dean chegaram até o couro cabeludo. Ele virou-se para encarara babá só para encontrar sua bunda vestida em mini-saia o cumprimentando quando ela se curvou para vasculhar a geladeira.

"Segura aí!" ele dirigiu-se ao traseiro dela: "Você acabou de chegar e já está planejando um lesco lesco infanto-juvenil com algum cara aleatório? E quem vai ficar olhando os Pequenos Dean e Sammy?"

"... Assim, quando você sai do trabalho, e tal? " a garota perguntou no meio do tilintar das garrafas.

"Tudo bem, você sabe o quê mais? Vai se ferrar, já 'tô cheio de ser gentil!" Dean disse, impaciente puxando o fio de telefone, "Você pode guardar suas aventuras como babá para alguma outra noite e algumas outras crianças. Neste momento, há um maníaco portando uma arma, vindo exatamente pra cá e por isso precisamos ir pegar meu irmão e dar o maldito fora daqui! "

Tiffany se endireitou, finalmente, equilibrando o cigarro e uma cerveja em uma mão, enquanto bateu a porta da geladeira com seu quadril.

"... Depois do almoço? Oh, que porre!" ela amuou, "Não tem como você sair mais cedo e tal? ... Amor! Cada segundo que você não está aqui é totalmente um corte em nosso valioso tempo de amasso, pois é!"

"Ei! Lolita de Lawrence!" Dean cuspiu, "Que parte de 'maníaco portando uma arma vindo diretamente pra cá ' você não está entendendo? Desliga o telefone, coloca a cerveja do meu pai de volta na geladeira e vamos começar a se mexer! "

A adolescente avançou sobre os armários em busca de um abridor de garrafas, enrolando Dean com o fio de telefone conforme ela passou.

"GAK!" gritou, lutando para manter o equilíbrio.

"Uh! De jeito nenhum!" Tiffany bufou no telefone, "Como, por que você tem que tipo assim, esperar os novos lançamentos chegarem?"

"É isso!" Dean fervilhava, esfregando sua garganta, "Me dá esse maldito telefone!"

Ele dirigiu-se para a adolescente, que simplesmente plantou a mão bem manicurada contra seu rosto e o manteve afastado no comprimento de seu braço enquanto ele empurrava e se debatia cegamente.

"... Ride-o-que? ... Metalli-quem? ... Oh, você e seu Heavy Metal podre e repulsivo! Já conseguiu me fazer vomitar! "

"Senhora!" Dean disse, sua voz abafada contra a luva de renda sem dedos da garota, "Você está cerca de dois segundos de distância de engasgar com um Keds infantil! Larga! O! Telefone! AGORA!"

Com um bocejo a babá empurrou e mandou Dean para trás se esborrachando no chão com um simples empurrão.

"Filha da puta!" ele urrou.

"... O que foi isso? ... Oh, não é nada. Apenas o molequinho Winchester tipo assim tendo um ataque de retardamento mental e tal... Ok, que seja, babacão! Espere por sua maldita Festa do Vômito Headbanger chegar se você precisa mesmo. Mas é melhor você gastar o resto de seu salário em algumas músicas de verdade para mim ou estamos totalmente terminando, é isso aí! ... falou? Ciao! "

Ela desligou o telefone em seguida, jogou a cabeça para trás, mandando ver no resto da cerveja. Dean só podia assistir em silêncio atordoado enquanto sua babá arrotava alto, enxugava a boca com as costas da mão enluvada, em seguida, o encarava com um olhar gelado.

"Mas o que diabos há de errado com você!" Ele gaguejava, olhando para ela, "Você assistiu Mamãezinha Querida e decidiu que era um vídeo instrucional no ramo de Cuidados Infantis?"

"Romper Room", suspirou a garota, soprando fumaça pelas narinas, "Você sabe o que acontece com molequinhos irritantes que gostam de infernizar suas babás, quando elas estão no telefone e tal? Eles ficam totalmente trancados no armário e são pegos pelo monstro que vive lá dentro, pois é! Então pare com isso ou você vira totalmente comidinha de monstro, falei? "

Dean engoliu o ar com desprezo.

"Essa engabelação não vai colar em mim, irmãzinha. Fique sabendo, o Monstro do Armário foi uma das minhas primeiras presas. E ele só aflige áreas costeiras, nunca em lugares aqui pelo Kansas. Ele também passou a preferir loiras viciados em nicotina em vez de meninos, assim considere-se avisada porque não vai ser até 1992 que eu desove ele "

Ele estudou o rosto perplexo da garota.

"Sim, você ouviu direito. Eu sou do futuro. Nem sou apenas um garoto idiota que você pode sacanear. Eu sou um homem crescido -um caçador altamente treinado no Sobrenatural. Meu irmão e eu viajamos para cá através de uma máquina do tempo para parar um assassino insano. Nós apenas acabamos acidentalmente habitando os mesmos corpos que tínhamos quando crianças! "

Tiffany contemplou-o um momento, enquanto ela dava uma tragada final no cigarro.

" Aimeudeus, garotinho! Quando o velho Winchester disse que você gosta de inventar histórias de mentirinha o tempo todo e tal, ele totalmente não me contou que as histórias que você cria eram tão imbecis!"

Com um movimento de sua saia, ela passou por cima da cabeça de Dean e se mandou para a sala de estar. Dean resmungou alguns palavrões sob a sua respiração antes de recolher a si mesmo do piso de linóleo e seguir atrás dela.

Tiffany deixou-se cair no sofá, acendendo outro cigarro antes de pegar o controle remoto e clicar em direção a TV. Em meio aos sons dos acordes de guitarra elétrica e sintetizadores pop, o logotipo animado da MTV dançou pela tela.

"Massa!" A menina gritou, aumentando o volume.

Dean pegou o controle remoto da sua mão e desligou a TV.

"Ei seu hambúrguer de cocô!" Cuspiu Tiffany, "Vou te botar rapidinho no armário, mesmo que você não tenha medo de monstros! Agora me devolve isso, falou? "

"Maldição! Nós não temos tempo para isso! "Dean jogou o controle remoto através da sala," Temos que sair desta casa agora, antes que Gordon Walker apareça e mate a cada um de nós!"

"Seu pai totalmente mencionou Gordon Walker," a garota bufou: "Isso é tipo o seu amigo imaginário, certo?"

"Obrigado novamente, pai!" Dean sibilou, "Olha aqui. Ele não é imaginário! E ele não é meu amigo ... Não é mais, pelo menos. Quero dizer, nós andamos por aí por um tempo, dividimos algumas bebidas, matamos um jovem vampiro, você sabe, o de sempre. Mas então ele teve essa idéia maluca na cabeça dele que meu irmão fazia parte de um Exército de Demônios e precisava ser destruído. Agora ele está nesta missão obsessiva e ele não vai deixar que nada nem ninguém, e isso incluiria a você e a mim, fique no caminho de sua caçada atrás de Sammy!"

"Quem é Sammy?" Tiffany perguntou, outra tragada de fumaça. "Ele é imaginário também?"

"Sammy!" Dean repetiu, incrédulo, "Sam Winchester ... ... meu irmão ... O outro garoto que você foi contratada para cuidar ..."

Dean ficou pasmo enquanto a jovem continuava a olhar para ele com um olhar vazio de incompreensão, sem saber se a substância que ela estava fumando era realmente tabaco.

"O bebê, meu pai disse-lhe especificamente para ficar de olho ... Isso significa alguma coisa pra você? Ou será que você acabou de assumir que ele estava se referindo a um bebê imaginário?"

"Eu pensei que totalmente que ele estava falando de você com toda essa sua choradeira e lamúria que estava fazendo", o adolescente deu de ombros, braços cruzados e despejando cinzas no chão ", quero dizer, você é o único molequinho imbecil que eu vejo por aqui. Aimeudeus! Seria totalmente rídiculo se houvesse dois de você. "

"Há dois ... Espera ... Deixe-me ver se entendi," Dean sentiu como se seu cérebro estava prestes a explodir, "Você pegou esse trampo, concordando a vir a esta casa e olhar uns garotos ... mas você não sequer sabe quantas crianças você veio cuidar? "

"Duh! Eu peguei este trampo para que eu pudesse vir aqui assistir MTV! "A garota rosnou, colidindo com Dean, conforme ela foi buscar o controle remoto," Agora totalmente pare de me encher, Romper Room! Vá brincar de carrinho com o seu irmão imaginário, e tal!"

"Ele não é imaginário!" Dean fervilhava, "Ele está bem lá em cima no berçário, sua coisa... Desmiolada!"

"Sim, eu sou mesmo!" a garota zombou, "bebês totalmente fazem barulho. Se ele é tipo assim, não imaginário, como é que eu ainda não ouvi um pio dele desde que cheguei aqui, hein? Será talvez porque você tipo assim, o criou? Ou eu não sei ... Talvez o seu homem assassino imaginário tipo assim, veio e o levou embora enquanto você estava aqui em baixo tipo assim, me irritando! Só se for! "

Dean abriu a boca para réplica, mas depois congelou de horror. Era verdade, não houve um pio de Sam o tempo todo em que ele esteve ali embaixo lidando com seu pai e, em seguida com a Pior Babá do Mundo ... E não era coisa do seu irmão permanecer tão quieto por tanto tempo...

"Sam?", Ele chamou ansiosamente, "Você ainda está ok aí? ... Sammy? "

Tiffany gargalhou ao ver a angústia do garoto enquanto ela se sentou e clicou para ligar a televisão novamente.

A batida hipnótica do baixo sintetizado, feixes de laser pulsantes e flagrantes imagens homoeróticas inundou a sala de vídeo assim que o vídeo da música Relax do Frankie Goes to Hollywood ribombou na TV, abafando qualquer resposta que pudesse ter vindo de cima.

"_RELAX! DON'T DO IT! WHEN YOU WANT TO GO TO IT! __RELAX! DON'T DO IT! WHEN YOU WANNA COME!_"

(Relaxe não se segure Quando você quiser fazê-lo Relaxe não se segure Quando você quiser gozar )  
" Muito Foda '!" A garota gritou, saltando para dançar e cantar junto com a música.

"_RELAX! DON'T DO IT! WHEN YOU WANT TO SUCK TO IT! __RELAX! DON'T DO IT! WHEN YOU WANNA COME!_"

(Relaxe não se segure Quando você quiser chupá-lo Relaxe não se segure Quando você quiser gozar )  
"SAAAAMMMMMMMYYYYY!" Dean gritou, começando a correr a toda velocidade.

Ele correu pelas escadas numa histeria completa mesmo quando Frankie insistiu para todo mundo "relaxar".

CONTINUA

...................

NOTA DO AUTOR: As letras aqui apresentadas foram escritas pelos muito abusados Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Se você não viveu na década de 80, você perdeu todo mundo vestindo fantabulosas camisetas escritas "RELAX". Você pode ver esta canção executada como parte da trama do filme Zoolander, no entanto.

P.S. OH Não! ... O que terá acontecido a Sammy?!?! Descubra no capítulo 9. Até lá!

..................

N/T: Desculpa a demora, mas eu ainda estou dando um jeito em conciliar as gírias dos anos 80 dos EUA com as gírias brasileiras da mesma época. O problema é que eu não lembro muito bem delas... eheeheh.

***"Breakfast at Tiffanny's" é o nome original do filme Bonequinha de Luxo, estrelado por Audrey Hepburn. Significa literalmente "Café na Tiffanny's", que poderia significar na 'casa da Tiffanny 'ou, como no filme," em frente a loja de jóias Tiffanny's". Impossível de aproveitar o trocadilho; deixei como estava.**

**QUANTO A RELAX, RECOMENDO QUE VOCÊS DEÊM UMA OLHADINHA NO VIDEO NO YOU TUBE. TANTO NO OFICIAL COMO NA VERSÃO BANIDA.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

AVISO- eu não sou dona destes personagens.

AVISO SINCERO: contém demonstração melosa de amor fraterno, ahoy!

* * *

N/T: Queridas Lis Winchester, Thami, Bru_Campos, obrigada por deixarem reviews tão inspiradoras. Estou agradecendo aqui porque as meninas não têm conta no FF. Infelizmente não vou poder postar no Nyah, "é que eu quero evitar a fadiga", como já diria o ilustre Jaiminho. Eu administro um site, escrevo fics aqui no FF e daí iria ser muita função, fora a vida real de cada dia. Espero que vocês consigam acompanhar a história por aqui. Aos demais leitores, gente, estou muito feliz em compartilhar esta história com vocês em português. Girlyghoul adora nosso jeito de deixar reviews, ela acha que prestamos muita atenção aos detalhes, já estamos dando palpites certeiros sobre o que virá em frente e adora quando a gente acha engraçadas as partes que ela mesma também acha.

Então, sem mais delongas, vos apresento mais um capítulo...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 --**

Dean correu desesperadamente para o berçário, repreendendo-se a cada passo do caminho por deixar Sam sozinho e vulnerável este tempo todo.

Se houvesse uma constante no modo de vida Winchester era de que os irmãos nunca poderiam ficar separados por muito tempo sem que um deles fosse seqüestrado ou derrotado, de alguma forma. E com Gordon Walker à espreita, Dean sentiu que deveria ter previsto que não devia ter deixado Sam fora de vista nem por um instante.

Ele praticamente derrubou a porta assim que ele irrompeu no quarto de Sam, temendo o que ele poderia encontrar, mas ficou ainda mais chocado com o que viu ...

"Oh, você deve estar me zoando, caramba!"

Lá estava Sam, dormindo no berço, segurando o Ursinho Puff ao seu lado enquanto um toca-fitas Fisher Price ao lado de sua cabeça tocava candidamente Brilha Brilha Estrelinha. Ele estava vestindo apenas uma camisetinha dos Smurfs e uma fralda do Garibaldo e mais uma vez tinha uma chupeta firmemente presa entre os lábios.

Dean amaldiçoou tanto o fato de que seu irmão estava dormindo em serviço quanto também que celulares com câmera ainda não haviam sido inventados para ele poder capturar este momento altamente chantageável. Ele marchou para o berço e bateu com o punho contra o toca-fitas para desligar a música irritante antes de puxar a chupeta da boca de Sam, recuando ante a quantidade de baba que saiu junto com ela.

"Sam!", gritou ele, bruscamente sacudindo o pestinha preguiçoso através das barras, "Vamos, Sammy. Acorda! Logo!"

Sam rosnou de repente, as pálpebras abertas piscando enquanto ele sorriu e prazerosamente virou a cabeça para o seu irmão.

"Bom dia Luz do Dia!" ele disse serenamente, esticando os braços.

"Mas que inferno, Sam!" Dean franziu a testa, "Será que alguém colocou maconha nas suas Huggies?"

"Foi talco", Sam anunciou com um suspiro sonhador, "Por que exatamente não estamos usando essa maravilhosa substância todos os dias de nossas vidas? Estou falando sério, cara. Meu traseiro se sente tão bem neste momento..."

"Gordon Walker está chegando pra matar nossos traseiros!" Dean lembrou-lhe: "Agora, vamos lá! Chispa daí!"

"Estraga-prazeresl!" Sam amuou, sentando-se, "Ei, onde está papai?"

"Ele viajou, Sammy!"

"O quê!" Sam suspirou, "Por quê? Onde ele foi?"

"Ele saiu para caçar um maldito lobisomem e nos deixou aqui com uma dublê de Madonna descerebrada, chamada Tiffany-sei-lá-o-quê. E ela provavelmente vai incendiar a casa ou nos matar com sua fumaça barata, antes mesmo que o Gordon possa arregaçar a gente! "

"Mas ... eu não entendo", disse Sam, ansiosamente apegado ao Ursinho Puff, "Por que o pai nos deixou quando ele sabe que Gordon está vindo pra cá?"

"Ele não acredita que Gordon exista!" Dean bufou "Ele acha que eu sonhei porque, aparentemente, eu tinha uma imaginação muito vívida quando era criança. Ele não engoliu que viajamos de volta no tempo ou que somos realmente adultos presos nos corpos de crianças. Ah, e aliás. Muito obrigado por me dar cobertura, enquanto eu estava tentando convencê-lo! "Porque, você sabe, você chupando uma maldita chupeta e se aninhando para dormir com aquele ursinho do caramba? Isso ajudou muito!"

"Ei, eu tentei falar com o pai depois que você saiu correndo para o banheiro gritando como uma menininha!" Sam insistiu: "Mas ele continuou dizendo que eu estava "agitado"e precisava de um cochilo. Então ele começou a me balançar em seus braços e cantando Stairway to Heaven e ..."

Sam franziu a testa, esfregando na sua cabeça.

"... E eu não sei, cara. Acho que adormeci pouco antes da parte sobre o "bustle in your hedgerow "... Desculpa, me pareço ser altamente suscetível a canções de ninar agora. Merda, Dean, eu não sei por que o pai não quis me ouvir. Era como se ele não pudesse compreender nada do que eu estava tentando dizer a ele. "

"Bem, sim, ok ... Você não é exatamente o Sr. Pronúncia, agora que eu penso no assunto", observou Dean.

"Você parece ser capaz de me entender muito bem."

"É por que eu sou fluente em 'Samerês', maninho," Dean disse ironicamente: "Eu sempre fui capaz de entender a sua verborragia, mesmo quando você está delirando o seu ridículo cabeção, vergonhosamente do fundo da sua segunda garrafa de tequila... Ou sim, quando estava nesta idade e tinha a sua própria estranha língua de bebê. Mas já que o pai não estava esperando ouvir qualquer coisa que sai de sua boca, além de balbucios de bebê, eu acho que foi tudo o que ele ouviu. Eita, não admira que ele pensasse que eu estava viajando. Ele não estava esperando por nada sair da minha boca, além de um bando de faz de conta de criança de cinco anos  
Sam segurou as grades do berço, de repente, olhando para Dean com olhos lacrimejantes.

"Então, nós tivemos o pai de volta apenas para perdê-lo novamente?" Choramingou, "Oh meu Deus, Dean! O que vamos fazer? Como é que vamos parar o Gordon sozinhos, sem o pai por perto?"

"Ei, ei!" Dean se iluminou imediatamente. Estava tão entranhado nele colocar seus próprios medos e tristezas de lado, sempre que fosse necessário reconfortar Sam, "Do que você está falando? Paramos Gordon antes e muitas outras coisas mais assustadoras que isso nós mesmos, sem o pai por perto."

"Mas nós éramos muito mais velhos então, somos muito pequenos agora ..." Sam disse com um riso nervoso que soava perigosamente perto de um soluço, "Eu quero dizer que éramos maiores naquela época. Muito maiores. Eu tinha 1,96 e era cheio de músculos, maldição! Agora eu não posso sair deste berço sozinho ... e ... e ... Eu quero o meu papai! "

Dean reconheceu imediatamente o pânico em seu irmão pelo que era: o nenezinho dentro dele ameaçando tomar o controle. Se todos os seus próprios mecanismos de defesa de macho estavam desligados, ele só poderia imaginar o Sam devia estar passando. Mas se eles fossem sobreviver àquilo, ambos tinham que manter a hombridade e seu juízo intactos. Ele pegou o queixo trêmulo de seu irmão na mão, ignorando toda a baba enquanto olhava o garoto nos olhos.

"Nós vamos passar por isso, Sam. Eu prometo. Nós ainda somos Winchesters não importa o tamanho que tenhamos. Entendeu?"

Ele esperou que o menino acenasse com a cabeça em concordância para ele e que a determinação obstinada de Sam voltasse ao seu semblante.

"Bom". Dean respirou fundo, "Porque, você sabe. Eu vou precisar do meu fiel irmão Geek cobrindo as minhas costas, mesmo que ele esteja babando na minha mão."

"Meus dentes estão saindo, seu Grande Otário!" Sam relanceou um sorriso torto deixando entrever os poucos dentes que tinha.

"Viadinho fofo," Dean piscou, então voltou para os negócios, "Quanto a você sair fora deste berço; eu acho que vai ser um trabalho para dois homens. Existem travas de cada lado que tem que ser puxadas ao mesmo tempo. Então você começa nesta ponta enquanto eu tiro a outra. "

Sam procurou do seu lado empurrando a trava com tanta força que seus dedos minúsculos poderiam reunir.

"Estúpido desgraçado à prova de crianças filho da ..." Dean resmungou enquanto ele lutava com o seu fecho.

"Ei, espere um minuto! E quanto à babá?" Sam perguntou, de repente, lembrando-se que havia outra pessoa na casa, "Ela tem um carro? Ela pode nos levar para a delegacia. Ou, pelo menos nos levar a outra parte da cidade onde Gordon não vai pensar em procurar por nós. "

"Confie em mim, eu já tentei essa linha de raciocínio com ela e ela não engoliu", Dean balançou a cabeça em desgosto, "Quem se preocupa em resgatar duas crianças pequenas de um lunático quando se tem Music Television todos os dias o dia todo? Ela é tão útil como um saco de marshmallows em um incêndio na floresta. "

"Então como nós vamos convencê-la a vir conosco?" Sam franziu a testa.

"Diabos, eu digo que nós vamos dar no pé e deixar aquele traseiro dela aqui para descobrir as coisas por si mesma, assim que o Gordon aparecer".

"Nós não podemos simplesmente deixá-la aqui, Dean!" Sam disse horrorizado ", Gordon irá levá-la refém ou torturá-la para obter informação! Não podemos deixar que uma coisa horrível como esta aconteça com um inocente civil!"

"Agora, como você pode dizer tal coisa, Sam, quando você ainda nem conheceu a mulher?" Dean zombou. Embora interiormente, ele sabia que se o Sam tinha um inocente para proteger, não havia mais esperança para eles.

"Nós não vamos sair daqui sem ela e ponto final!" Sam guinchou o Ursinho Puff enfaticamente.

"Tudo bem, que seja," Dean revirou os olhos: "Ela é imune aos meus encantos, por algum motivo incompreensível, mas talvez você possa realmente chegar até ela com o seu patenteado olhar de cachorro triste Sam Winchester ... Você tem a trava livre aí do seu lado? "

"Quase ..." Sam colocou todo seu peso contra a alavanca que empurrou com as duas mãos: "lá!"

"Beleza!" Dean declarou uma vez que baixou a grade, "Você é um homem livre, Sammy!"

"Finalmente!" Sam disse em alivio quando Dean o ajudou a sair do berço: "Agora vamos conversar com Tiffany".

Sam partiu decididamente para a porta, dando três passos completos antes de tropeçar para frente e fazer uma aterrissagem de emergência com o rosto contra o tapete.

"Cara!" Dean gritou, correndo ao lado de seu irmão.

"Uhh ... Isso foi inesperado," os olhos de Sam se arregalaram enquanto ele lutava para se sentar.

"Você não pode andar?" Dean exclamou, suas esperanças para a sobrevivência deles começando a falhar, "Exatamente quanto mais ferrados podemos ficar em um único dia?"

"Eu posso andar!" Sam insistiu: "tenho 14 meses de idade, certo? Claro que eu posso andar!"

Ficou em pé e começou a avançar novamente, apertando os dedos dos pés no carpete áspero para firmar-se com cada passo desajeitado.

"Veja, eu consegui!", disse ele, rodando os braços esticados para manter o equilíbrio, "Realmente, eu consegui!"

Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos assistindo a luta de seu irmão para permanecer na posição vertical.

"Parece que dar no pé ficou muito mais complicado", ele gemeu, "Ok, largue o maldito urso, Sam. A maldita coisa é quase tão grande quanto você é e está afetando seus passos."

"De jeito nenhum!" Sam segurou o bichinho de pelúcia apertado, alegremente apertando a barriga do bichinho enquanto Dean ficava cada vez mais nervoso, "O quê? ... Isso me acalma, ok?"

"Cara, eu juro," Dean esfregou em seus templos, "Tem só um tanto de loucura que eu posso agüentar em um período de 24 horas! Você ainda tem um grande cérebro com curso superior aí dentro do seu crânio miniaturizado. Você não precisa de um Ursinho Puff guinchante de brinquedo para acalmá-lo! "

Sam encarou seu irmão com uma mais do que nunca familiar cara emputecida.

"Ah, vá resmungar algum Metallica!" ele silvou enquanto ele bambeou para fora da porta, Ursinho Puff a reboque.

Dean viu a bunda de fraldas educada em Stanford do irmão descendo o corredor e decidiu que a loucura estava se tornando rapidamente outra constante no modo de vida Winchester. Com um encolher de ombros, ele seguiu atrás Sam cantarolando baixinho Sad But True sob sua respiração.

*******

Sam mal percorreu metade do corredor antes de perder o equilíbrio e beijar o tapete mais uma vez, forçando um guincho raivoso do brinquedo de pelúcia nos braços.

"Maldição, mas que merda!" xingou, rolando para o lado dele e limpando os fiapos do tapete de seu rosto, "É por isso que eu preciso do Ursinho Puff. Ele amortece minha queda".

"Ok, Maggie Simpson," Dean suspirou quando ele ajudou seu irmão a ficar em pé, "está tudo voltando a minha mente agora. Eu tinha esquecido como era a vida quando estava nesta idade."

"E o que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que envolveu uma série de seguração de mão da minha parte," Dean resmungou, apertando a pequena mão de Sam na sua.

"Aww, Dean!" Sam provocou "Isso significa que nós estamos mesmo namorando?"

"Cala a boca! Vai nos levar uma eternidade só para descer as escadas."

"Quanto tempo você acha que temos antes de Gordon chegar aqui?" Sam perguntou enquanto os meninos cuidadosamente navegavam nos primeiros degraus.

"Eu não tenho idéia", Dean respondeu: "Acho que deveria ter sido mais específico quando eu disse ao professor para nos dar uma vantagem."

"Bem, ele nos enviou mesmo de volta para o mesmo dia em que Gordon?" Sam perguntou.

Eles ainda estavam perto do topo da escada, mas podia ouvir a TV ribombar desde a sala de estar. Uma multidão estava torcendo loucamente quando a voz entusiasta de algum locutor aleatório gritou sobre o ruído.

"Estamos aqui ao vivo no Star-Studded Extravaganza para a estréia mundial de Purple Rain! Ouçam esta multidão! E quem eu vejo saindo da Limusine Roxo berinjela, além do Bambambam, Sua Alteza Real, Prince em pessoa...!"

Sam e Dean pararam para trocar um olhar.

"É o mesmo dia, tudo bem", declarou Sam ", o filme preferido Gordon estréia hoje".

"Sim," Dean zombou, "Conhecendo Gordon, provavelmente ele foi direto pegar uma matinê. Eu até posso imaginar o filho da puta agora, alegremente comendo sua pipoca e Junior Mints e assistindo Apollonia pular no lago, enquanto estamos presos aqui esperando por ele vir nos matar! Ele é arrogante o suficiente para esperar pelo momento certo vindo aqui, pensando que somos apenas criancinhas indefesas que ele pode facilmente derrotar. "

"Considerando que ele é um homem adulto com um rifle de assalto e não podemos nem descer um lance de escadas sem mãos dadas, eu diria que é uma avaliação bastante acertada", disse Sam, "Cara, nós temos que alcançar a babá e correr! "

"Eu estou te dizendo, o homem, ela não vai engolir!" Dean insistiu: "Ela quer mesmo é MTV! A verdade nua e crua não funcionou e eu estou sem idéias de boas história para tirá-la da casa."

"Tenho certeza que vamos pensar em alguma coisa ..." Sam começou, já praticando o seu olhar mais convincente de filhote de cachorro.

"Sam, eu sei que você tem essa coisa de não prejudicar gente inocente, mas provavelmente vamos ter que colocar fogo no sofá apenas para tirar o seu rabo de mini-saia de lá!"

O apresentador de televisão gritava excitado novamente.

"Senhoras e senhores! Eu tenho uma convidada muito especial aqui comigo agora. Ela é a co-estrela de Purple Rain, a muito linda e talentosa Sra. Apollonia Kotero! "

As sobrancelhas de Dean se arquearam em direção ao céu de uma vez.

"Oh, ho!" Ele sorriu, deixando a mão de Sam e ansiosamente saltando os degraus, "Falando de botar fogo, eu me pergunto o que a muito bonita e talentosa Sra. Apollonia Kotero está vestindo ... ou melhor não está vestindo ..."

"Dean, dá um tempo," Sam soltou um suspiro exasperado enquanto ele continuou descendo as escadas sozinho, "Você é um homem de 28 anos em um corpo de cinco anos de idade, e nenhuma das situações te faz um adolescente! Pela primeira vez em sua vida, você pode simplesmente esfriar seus hormoOOOONIOOOSSSSS?! "

Sam gritou de repente, quando o pé descalço escorregou na borda do degrau que as suas muito curtas pernas calcularam muito mal. O Ursinho Puff voou de sua mão, quicando a cada prancha de madeira caindo de qualquer jeito lá embaixo. Sam fez um movimento desesperado para a balaustrada quando seus membros balançaram e ele tentou e não conseguiu recuperar o seu equilíbrio. Suas mãos pequenas pegaram nada além do ar, e depois o seu pequeno corpo foi derrubado para frente.

Como as arestas afiadas de madeira ergueram-se para cumprimentá-lo, sua mente em pânico só pode se perguntar se ele iria quicar tão alto quanto o Ursinho Puff assim que ele batesse no chão.

CONTINUA


	10. Chapter 10

AVISO: Eu não criei os personagens de Sam e Dean. Eu criei a Tiffany... E peço profusas desculpas...

* * *

**Previsão do tempo: Alta probabilidade de precipitação de Sammy, com Furioso! Protetor! Dean disperso e esparsas demonstrações de carinho fraternal por todo o capítulo. **

_Sam fez um movimento desesperado para a balaustrada quando seus membros balançaram e ele tentou e não conseguiu recuperar o seu equilíbrio. Suas mãos pequenas pegaram nada além do ar, e depois o seu pequeno corpo foi derrubado para frente._

_Como as arestas afiadas de madeira ergueram-se para cumprimentá-lo, sua mente em pânico só pode se perguntar se ele iria quicar tão alto quanto o Ursinho Puff assim que ele batesse no chão._

**CAPÍTULO 10 -- **

"Quiiiik!"

Foi o grito angustiado de um ursinho gordinho recheado de algodão que primeiro chamou a atenção de Dean. Vendo o brinquedo de pelúcia quicar devido ao impacto na altura de seus olhos, ele imediatamente perguntou-se o que teria feito Sam finalmente soltar o seu aperto mortal sobre o bendito urso. Ele olhou bem a tempo relancear a forma frágil de seu irmão balançando perigosamente perto do topo da escada, antes de perder o equilíbrio e cair para frente.

"Sammy!" Dean estava subindo as escadas em um flash, agarrando Sam pelos ombros e o levantando antes que ele pudesse bater de cabeça contra os degraus. Ele abraçou o menino mais novo em seus braços e o levou o resto do caminho até o destino.

"Eu te peguei! Te peguei! ", Ele repetiu várias vezes enquanto ele abraçava seu irmão apertado, todos os pensamentos anteriores sobre a linda e talentosa Apollonia obliterados pelo indefeso e frágil Sammy," Você está ok! Você está ok! Certo? Você está ok? "

"ACK! Oxigênio. Oxigênio seria bom neste momento, "Sam estremeceu dentro do abraço de jiboia. Ele riu nervosamente enquanto Dean se acalmava, mas continuava a mantê-lo num abraço próximo, "faz tempo desde que eu levei um tombo descendo um lance de escadas sem que um poltergeist me desse um empurrão antes."

"Cara, não tem graça", Dean colocou Sam no chão e depois colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos tentando recuperar sua respiração, "Você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco! Puxa, eu realmente me esqueci como era difícil ganhar o título de O Irmão Mais Velho Mais Legal do Mundo nesta idade. Nós dois temos que ser muito mais cuidadosos, Sammy. A última coisa que precisamos agora é uma viagem para o Pronto Socorro ... "

Dean se levantou de repente, olhando direto para Sam com um sorriso malicioso.

"Pensando bem, uma viagem para a Sala de Emergência é exatamente o que precisamos!"

"Desculpe?" Sam piscou.

"Esse é o nosso bilhete de saída, maninho," Dean deu um largo sorriso, "A Mary Poppins do Terror lá dentro pode não se preocupar em nos levar para uma casa segura ou até mesmo para o Parque, mas ela não vai nos negar uma visita ao hospital, se você estiver tendo uma verdadeira emergência médica! "

Sam ficou de boca aberta com seu irmão.

"Então... você quer que eu me jogue escada abaixo?" Perguntou cautelosamente.

"Não se preocupe, Pequenino", disse Dean olhando ao redor da sala até que os seus olhos caíram sobre um porta-lápis cheio de marcadores coloridos, "Eu tenho uma idéia melhor!"

Ele apanhou um gordo marcador mágico vermelho e removeu a tampa, entregando-a a Sam.

"Eu tenho que engolir isso?" Sam franziu a testa, olhando para o objeto na mão.

"Só fique parado", disse Dean.

Antes de Sam pudesse questioná-lo ainda mais, Dean levou o marcador e começou a desenhar grandes pontos redondos sobre cada centímetro de pele exposta do mais jovem.

"CARA!" Sam uivava em protesto.

"Eu disse pra ficar parado!" Dean agarrou seu irmão que se contorcia, "Não vai ficar bom se você borrar as pintinhas!"

"O quê?!" Sam grunhiu quando Dean o girou sobre sua próprio bumbum e começou a decorar as suas pernas nuas.

"Pintinhas de catapora!" Dean anunciou, continuando sua obra de arte,"muito perigoso para as crianças da sua idade! Ela vai ter de nos levar direto para o hospital e depois nós vamos estar cercados por médicos, enfermeiros e pessoal de segurança. Gordon não será capaz de nos tocar!"

"Você está louco!" Sam silvou: "Ela nunca vai cair nessa!"

"Sam, nós estamos falando sobre uma garota com mais laquê do que as células cerebrais entre suas orelhas. Isto nunca enganou o pai, mas para ela, vai parecer como catapora. Agora aja como um doente! "

"Será que este material é lavável?" Sam gemeu, agarrando o ursinho Puff caído enquanto Dean o tomou pela mão e o levou para a sala de estar.

"Da última vez lavou", Dean deu de ombros.

"Da última vez?" Sam suspirou: "Espere... O que você quis dizer com 'isto nunca enganou o Pai'?... Cara! Você fez isso comigo antes?"

"O que posso dizer, Sammy?" Dean sorriu: "Eu era uma criança extremamente criativa nessa idade e você foi minha Musa Inspiradora!"

"Você ... Como pode ... Por que você ... Eu juro por Deus, Dean! Você vai pagar por isso! "

"Poupe-me, Garotinho Doente. Temos que passar uma conversa na Babá Boca Aberta aqui primeiro ".

"Desenhando no bebê", Sam resmungou: "Então você não vai ganhar o título de O Irmão Mais Velho Mais Legal do Mundo!"

"Eu disse 'poupe-me'!"

*******

Eles encontraram a adolescente deitada estirada no sofá, fumando mais um cigarro e espalhando as cinzas sobre o piso de madeira. Ela tinha arrastado o telefone da cozinha e foi enrolando o cabo em torno de seu tornozelo enquanto olhava paralisada na tela da televisão.

"Aimeudeus, Debbie!" Tiffany gritou ao telefone, "como Purple Rain parece mega massa e o Prince é tipo assim, totalmente gostoso! Eu sei que ele é um anão e tal, mas ele vai totalmente parecer mais alto na tela do cinema. Oh, que chatice que você tipo assim se mudou para Virgínia Ocidental ou totalmente poderíamos ir vê-lo juntas ... Mas isso é totalmente massa conseguir ver MTV juntas novamente! Graças a Deus o Velho Winchester tem TV a cabo! "

"Uau, você não estava brincando", Sam se pronunciou, e Dean deu um aceno solene: "Você quer me dizer que o pai não podia entender uma palavra que sai da minha boca, mas ele foi capaz de se comunicar com a Rainha Gardenal aqui?"

"... Ah, eu não sei quando vou conseguir vir aqui de novo", a menina passou, nem mesmo reconhecendo a presença do jovens Winchesters", disse o velho algo como se a sua viagem de negócios não der certo ele pode precisar de mim como babá na próxima Lua Cheia ou coisa assim, mas quem sabe quando é que é isso ... Sim, apenas um molequinho e ele é um retardado total. Gostaria totalmente trancá-lo no armário antes que o Topher chegue aqui para a gente possa tipo assim, se pegar em paz ... "

Dean puxou o fio do telefone, estalando os dedos na frente do rosto da menina.

"Uau! Ei, não!", Disse," Alguém aqui precisa de mais calma com os hormônios em fúria além de mim! Olha, Sammy está doente. Doente de verdade. Você tem que nos levar direto ao Hospital agora! "

Ele cutucou Sam, que tossiu pateticamente, olhando para a acompanhante com olhos extra tristes de cachorro.

"O que você disse?" A adolescente sentou-se, de repente, um olhar de horror extremo cruzou seu rosto enquanto ela finalmente tomou conhecimento da criança pequena em pé diante dela, "Oh! Meu! Deus! "

Pela primeira vez desde o encontro com sua babá, Dean sentiu realmente um vislumbre de esperança cintilando dentro de si. Ela tinha mordido a isca. Ela estava indo finalmente cuidar de seu dever, cuidar das necessidades deles e levá-los para longe da casa...

"Debbie, eu estou totalmente pirando de verdade!" Tiffany gritou: "Este tipo assim, molequinho extra apenas apareceu totalmente de lugar nenhum! Você quer dizer que realmente há dois pequenos bratazóides correndo soltos nesta casa? De jeito nenhum! Eu não posso acreditar que o velho Winchester realmente procriou duas vezes! Ele tem tipo assim uns 100 ou algo assim, estou falando! Ah, me faz vomitar agora! Este não é nem mesmo domesticado! Me vomita, não pode ser sério! "

Tanto a mandíbula de Sam quanto a de Dean caíram ao mesmo tempo.

"Romper Room", a moça se acomodou no sofá antes de abordar preguiçosamente Dean, "Você está totalmente na Patrulha Pampers. Eu não troco fraldas!... Então, de qualquer maneira, Debbie. Sim, Topher vai totalmente vir direto pra cá depois do trabalho, e ele está comprando pra mim tipo assim uma tonelada de músicas novas! É muito massa ter um namorado que trabalha na loja de discos, tô falando sério!"

"Dean, que inferno!" Sam o cutucou, "o que papai estava pensando? Nós estaríamos em melhor situação com uma Sthriga como babá! "

"Eu não estou tão certo se que ela não é uma Sthriga", disse Dean, levantando uma sobrancelha, "Eu definitivamente estou sentindo minha força vital escoar-se para fora de mim desde que eu a conheci!"

O menino mais velho balançou a cabeça para parar de pensar nisso e rapidamente voltou ao assunto em questão.

"Ok, princesa, desligue o telefone, agora! A hora da palhaçada já acabou. Nós estamos tendo uma emergência médica grave aqui! Meu pai disse que ele pensou que o Sam estava parecendo ter alguma coisa, lembra? Bem, acontece que ele pegou catapora! Basta olhar para ele, ele está coberto de coisas! Você sabe como isso é mortal para bebês? Ele precisa de um médico! Agora pegue as chaves do carro e vamos embora! "

"Se eu pudesse!" A adolescente soltou a fumaça do pulmão, soprando em direção dos meninos "," Eu não tenho um carro! Eu andei até aqui, babacão! "

"Ok, então nós teremos que chegar a casa de um vizinho e fazê-los nos levar", Sam insistiu, puxando o braço da menina, "Por favor, nós todos só temos que ir agora antes que seja tarde demais!"

"UGH! Tira as patinhas de mim, Vila Sésamo! "Tiffany choramingou:" Eu juro por Deus, Debbie. O pequeno praguinha Winchester é tão irritante quanto o maior, mas há mais baba envolvida e ele está falando em alguma linguagem escrota como se ele fosse o ET ou algo assim. Tipo assim 'Telefone... Casa', pois é! "

"Ele disse que precisamos chegar à casa de um vizinho," Dean traduziu laconicamente: "Agora, se mexe, Pequena Miss Marlboro!"

"Oh, tipo assim, que vizinhos?" A adolescente revirou os olhos, "todos nesta cidade babaca estão totalmente no trabalho ou na Escola de Verão a esta altura do dia. Não tem ninguém por aqui exceto eu, e tipo assim, a Velha Senhora Moseley e ela totalmente se mandou a noite passada. "

"Oh, bem, isso é ótimo," cuspiu Dean, "Pelo menos agora nós sabemos quais qualificações como prestadora de cuidados infantis você tem... Você é a única bendita pessoa por perto!"

"Espere, não tem vizinhos?" Sam olhou para Dean, seu rosto empalidecendo debaixo dos pontos vermelhos, "Então ... não há ninguém que poderia nos ajudar? Ninguém que poderia nos levar a algum lugar seguro ou nos proteger de Gordon ... ou até mesmo da Tiffany! A coisa mais próxima que temos de um adulto responsável por quilômetros e quilômetros é uma garota que decidiu que uma rede de pesca seria um grande top? ... Oh Deus, Dean ... Eu acho que eu estou realmente ficando doente! "

Ele caiu no chão, gemendo enquanto ele se balançava para frente e para trás com o Ursinho Puff apertado em seus braços. Dean correu para a ação, sem saber agora o quanto da doença de Sam ainda era apenas um fingimento.

"Pelo amor de Deus, mulher!" Dean gritou: "Estamos perdendo ele rápido! Faça alguma coisa! Chame o 911! Eles tinham 911 em 84, certo? Chame uma ambulância! Diabos, chame um entregador de pizza! Qualquer um que possa nos levar para longe daqui! "

Ele pegou o telefone, lutando para retirá-lo do aperto de Tiffany.

"Olá, Debbie!" ele gritou para o receptor ", Debbie, na Virgínia Ocidental, você pode me ouvir? Meu irmão bebê está muito, muito doente. Ele está delirando com febre e desenvolvendo um apego antinatural com um maldito urso! Sua amiga é uma idiota, Debbie! Fale com dela! Diga-lhe para chamar o 911! Salve-nos, Debbie! Salve-nos! "

"Pára com isso, tô falando sério, Romper Room!" Tiffany puxou o telefone e empurrou Dean no chão, "Isto é tipo assim uma conversa muito importante, e tal!"

Dean rastejou de volta até o sofá e colou seu rostinho no da babá.

"Você vai me ouvir, seu aviso ambulante do Ministério da Saúde!" ele fervia, "Seu único propósito neste planeta agora é cuidar dos filhos de John Winchester! Meu pai possui todas as armas conhecidas pela a humanidade e ele pode arrancar o couro de um chupacabra em 45 minutos rasos! O que você acha que ele vai fazer quando ele descobrir que você esteve bebendo a cerveja dele, fazendo chamadas de longa distância e recusando-se a levar seu filho em estado grave para o hospital? FAÇA SEU TRABALHO! NOS AJUDE! "

A menina deu um longo suspiro exasperado deixando a cabeça cair drasticamente no braço do sofá.

"Oh, Deus, Debbie, me deixa te ligar mais tarde!" Ela bufou, levantando-se, finalmente, "Praguinha Número 2, está tipo assim, morrendo ou algo do gênero!"

Ela marchou em direção à cozinha, desembaraçando-se do cabo de telefone assim que ela saiu. Dean afundou-se ao lado de seu irmão envolvendo um braço em volta de seus ombros.

"Vai ficar tudo okay, Sam", ele disse, ainda tremendo de raiva, "Ela vai pedir ajuda. Vai nos tirar daqui. Vai nos levar até algumas pessoas que podem cuidar da gente. Manter-nos seguros até que Pai esteja de volta. Gordon nunca nos encontrará... Você está bem? Sente-se melhor agora? "

"Hmm," Sam concordou acenando seu rosto coberto de pontinhos, abrindo um largo sorriso apreciativo para Dean: "Essa foi uma explosão de raiva impressionante, cara."

"O que posso dizer," Dean deu um sorriso torto, "Eu sempre tive um bico doce com as mulheres."

"Ah, que idéia massa, Debbie!" Tiffany, exclamou: "Eu acho que o velho Winchester tipo assim, falou algo sobre isso ... falou. Ciao."

Os Winchesters assistiram em perplexidade quando a babá pendurou o telefone de volta na parede da cozinha. Mas, em vez de pegar o receptor de volta e discar 911, ela passou em direção ao banheiro. Momentos depois, ela voltou carregando um objeto longo e fino na mão.

"Que coisa é essa?" Dean perguntou, desconfiado.

"Termômetro Infantil", ela respondeu, traçando uma rota direta até Sam.

Antes que qualquer irmão pudesse proferir uma palavra a adolescente catou Sam do chão e rapidamente o virou de cabeça para baixo.

"Ahhhh DEAN!" Sam gritou, estendendo a mão enquanto ele balançava perigosamente no ar. "Socorro!"

"O que você acha que você está fazendo?" Dean rugia, tentando agarrar as mãos de Sam. "Solte ele! Por que não chamou uma ambulância?"

"Ah é! Como eu fosse ser fichada por trote! Até parece!" Tiffany zombou enquanto equilibrava Sam em seus braços e o manteve fora do alcance de Dean. "Vou tomar a temperatura primeiro para ter certeza de que ele não está, tipo assim, totalmente fingindo!"

"UGH! Dean!" Sam gemeu, contorcendo-se em aperto de Tiffany, "O sangue está correndo para a cabeça ... ... ... Conteúdo do estômago pode seguir!"

"É claro que ele não está fingindo!" Dean insistiu, cautelosamente ficando sob o seu irmão, no caso da piranha maluca deixá-lo cair: "E você vai deixá-lo ainda mais doente chacoalhando ele desse jeito, porra! Por que você está segurando ele de cabeça para baixo?"

" Duh, tipo assim", zombou a garota enquanto ela bateu a mão contra o traseiro cheio de fraldas de Sam, "o Termômetro Infantil vai nesse sentido, é isso aí!"

Sam arregalou os olhos bem abertos.

"Oh, Deus NÃO!" , gritou ele, chutando e balançando no aperto da adolescente, "Não, não! NÃO! ME DEIXA SAIR! ME DEIXA SAIR! ME DEIXA SAIR! NÃOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Aimeudeus, garoto! Tiffany deu um tapa, "Pára quieto! Você 'tá a fim que eu acabe totalmente quebrando esta coisa na sua bunda ou algo assim?"

"Pára!" Sam gritou: "NÃO! APENAS... NÃO! ... Eu estou mentindo sobre isso! Eu estou fingindo! EU JURO! DIZ PRA ELA DEAN! DIZ PRA ELA POR FAVOR! Não a deixe ... NÃO! SOCORRO ! DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAN! "

Dean não conseguia acreditar que tudo tinha chegado a este ponto. A última coisa que esperava quando acordara esta manhã era negociar uma situação de refém, enquanto uma Maria-fumaça dublê de Madonna estava ameaçado seu irmão mais novo com um termômetro retal.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem!", gritou ele durante a histeria de Sam, "Ele não tem catapora! É apenas um marcador mágico! Agora, só por favor... Jogue o termômetro e delicadamente passe o garoto para mim!"

Tiffany encarou gelidamente o garoto implorando em sua frente, o pobre Sam ainda balançando de cabeça para baixo em seus braços.

"Seu balde de caca total!" ela sussurrou: "Você ia me fazer ligar pro 911 e dar um, tipo assim, alarme falso! Até parece! É por isso que eu vou totalmente prender vocês dois no armário até o Velho Winchester chegar em casa!"

"Tem um grande problema aí", disse Dean, desesperadamente, "Gordon Walker vai chegar aqui muito antes do pai!"

"Ah, mais uma vez com o Gordon Walker," Tiffany bufou, agarrando o braço de Dean com a mão livre enquanto ela arrastava as duas crianças para o armário da sala: "Quando ele chegar aqui, eu vou tipo assim dizer pra ele onde totalmente achar vocês, pode ter certeza!

"Não, não, por favor!" Dean gritou desesperadamente arrastando seus calcanhares, "Nós vamos ser presas fáceis ali!"

"Dean ... Sam disse fracamente, olhando de cabeça para baixo nos olhos de seu irmão," Salve-se, cara. Eu vou vomitar nos sapatos dela! Você foge daqui! "

"Não existe essa história de martírio infantil, Sam!" Dean retrucou: "Tudo bem! Olhe, senhora. Nós prometemos ser bonzinhos! Nós estamos apenas agindo assim porque ... porque ... porque nós estamos com fome! É isso mesmo! O meu Pai falou pra você nos fazer café da manhã, não foi? "

"Ohmeudeus!" Tiffany bufou: "Eu não achei que ele tipo assim, falasse a sério!"

"Sim, basta colocar Sammy no chão assim você pode nos fazer alguma coisa para comer. Então nós vamos ficar calados e ficar longe do seu cabelo super armado pelo resto do dia!"

A adolescente pareceu considerar isso por um momento.  
"Ok, então que seja!" ela disse, "Eu vou! Ser babá é tão completamente desgastante!"

Ela girou sobre seus calcanhares e rumou em direção a cozinha ainda carregando Sam com ela.

"Deeeeeeeeeaaaaannnn!" Sam gritou quando ele desapareceu na esquina.

Dean correu atrás deles, a sua mente trabalhando para tentar pensar no seu próximo passo. Que Deus os ajudasse, mas ele se perguntou se eles poderiam sobreviver por tempo suficiente para Gordon matá-los.

* * *

CONTINUA

NOTA DO AUTOR: Um viva para **Banana Nut Muffin** que chamou a Tiffany de "Queen Dunderhead" **(N/T: Traduzido como Rainha Gardenal)** em uma review anterior. Isso me fez rir, e como eu estava trabalhando neste capítulo, então eu inseri na história. Viu? Os comentários são muito inspiradores e muito apreciados! Você leitores são demais!

Gosto muito de saber o que você tem achado da história até agora! Eu sou muito boa em responder a todos os comentários e estou totalmente preparada para dar mais e mais desculpas por trazer Tiffany ao mundo e colocar os Winchesters sob seus cuidados. ;-)!

_E, em uma nota diferente: Normalmente, eu gosto de manter as coisas leves e meigas, mas eu só gostaria de mandar bons pensamentos positivos e orações sinceras a todos no Haiti ou todos os que possam ter seus entes queridos no Haiti. Deus os abençoe, pessoal!_


	11. Chapter 11

AVISO: O mesmo de sempre.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11 -**-

Não foi surpresa a qualquer dos irmãos Winchester que o café da manhã feito pela Tiffany mostrou-se mais um pesadelo, como tudo neste dia ridículo tinha sido.

Sam sentava-se infeliz enfiado em uma cadeirinha alta de bebê, rodeado por uma diversidade de nojentas gororobas industrializadas representando todas as cores de algum arco-íris apodrecido. Cada purê de vegetais cheirava e parecia mais repugnante que o outro. Felizmente, ele ainda tinha que descobrir o gosto de cada um. Tiffany estava no telefone novamente, andando para frente e para trás pela cozinha enquanto ela alternava entre tragar uma baforada de seu cigarro, enquanto a esmo espalhava manteiga de amendoim e geléia sobre fatias de pão de forma e servia colheradas aleatórias de comida para bebê para a criança em cativeiro. Ela não conseguia realmente acertar a boca do garoto e a cara e cabelo de Sam foram lentamente se tornando uma exposição de arte moderna com a bizarra e multicolorida gosma congelada.

Dean não estava se dando muito melhor no seu lado da mesa. Tiffany tinha preparado um copo de leite em pó com Quik de morango, mas não se preocupou em agitar a mistura antes, atirando-a simplesmente na frente do pré-escolar. Dean não conseguia decidir o que era mais broxante: as pelotas empapadas de pó cor-de-rosa flutuando num mar de pornográfico branco espumoso ou o ultra precioso caneco dos Ursinhos Carinhosos onde a mistura nojenta estava. A sede e a tenacidade Winchester logo levaram o menino a ousar um gole, mas que foi interrompido quando Tiffany marchou de volta para o balcão acertando Dean em cheio na cara com o fio de telefone conforme ela passou.

"Filhadapu..." ele sibilou enquanto o asqueroso leite cor-de-rosa pingava de seu nariz.

"Entãooooo ... que seja, Debbie. Eu totalmente mal posso esperar que o Topher chegue aqui! Nós vamos, tipo assim beber cerveja e assistir a uns pornôs no Cinemax. Isso vai ser muito adulto, 'tá me ent. .. "

A adolescente, finalmente, lembrou por que ela estava fazendo um sanduíche e bateu os dois pedaços de pão juntos antes de socar sua obra-prima culinária no prato de Dean.

"Obrigado... parece muito apetitoso..." Ele fez uma careta, delicadamente pegando a massa deformada de manteiga de amendoim e geléia.

Antes que ele pudesse dar uma mordida, a garota o chicoteou na parte de trás da cabeça com o fio do telefone para em seguida forçar outra colher de ervilhas na direção de Sam.

"Puta que o pariu!" ambos os Winchesters gritaram ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de Dean colidiu com o sanduíche pegajoso e Sam levou um jorro de meleca de ervilha verde direto no olho.

"Oh, até parece Debbie!" Tiffany riu: "Claro que eu não vou, tipo assim, ir até o fim com o Topher! Não mesmo! Você sabe que eu estou totalmente me guardando para o George Michael!"

"Heh heh heh! Boa sorte com esse ai, queridinha", gargalhou Dean, "É melhor começar a freqüentar o banheiro dos homens!"

Ele esperou até que o fio do telefone estivesse bem longe de alcance antes de pegar o sanduíche de volta e dar uma mordida triunfal.

"Filho da puta!" ele gritou, cuspindo o pedaço de volta para o prato.

Dean furiosamente desenrolou a fatia de pão de forma até deparar-se com a manteiga de amendoim e geléia do recheio completamente coberta de cinzas de cigarro. Sam começou a casquinar da indignação do seu irmão, mas sua alegria foi cortada quando Tiffany, finalmente, acertou sua boca com uma colher de papinha de ameixa.

"BLEEGGHH!" Sam gritou, cuspindo a horrível caca roxa.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar de descrença e de miséria no mesmo momento em que os estalos de dedo e música de teclado de Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go ribombou da televisão no cômodo ao lado.

"OOOH! Muito louco!" Tiffany gritou: "Meu futuro marido está passando na MTV agora!"

Ela saiu em disparada para dentro da sala laçando Dean com o fio de telefone e o derrubando para fora de sua cadeira assim que ela passou. Ele estava esparramado no chão coberto de cinzas e pasta de amendoim e geléia escorrendo por um longo momento, antes de finalmente sentar-se e passar a mão pelo rosto cansado.

"Eu bem que aceitava uma cerveja agora", ele murmurou sem ironia: "E você, Sam?

"Claro, só serve aí um pouco no meu copo com canudinho" Sam brincou.

Dean sacudiu a cabeça enquanto ele se levantava e caminhava até a pia. De pé na ponta dos dedos dos pés molhou um pano de prato e limpou o seu próprio rosto pegajoso antes de levar o pano para limpar a papinha de cima de Sam.

"Sammy é um bebê sujinho", ele cantarolava enquanto limpava seu irmão.

"CARA!" Sam fechou suas pequenas mãos em punhos ameaçadoramente para Dean.

"Força do hábito. Desculpe ..." Dean disse, timidamente, "eu quis dizer Sam ... Sam é um bebê sujinho... Quero dizer... Uhh... Melhor me calar agora..."

"Dean, o que diabos vamos fazer?" Sam bufou, "Papai se foi. Não temos vizinhos por perto. A única pessoa que é supostamente deveria cuidar de nós ameaça nos causar uma intoxicação alimentar ou nos estrangular com aquele fio de telefone, mesmo antes de Gordon chegar aqui... Eu quero dizer: esqueça todos os monstros e forças demoníacas que têm nos atormentado a nossa vida toda. Como é que conseguimos sobreviver à infância com Tiffany como nossa guardiã?"

"Ela não era a nossa babá de costume," Dean deu de ombros, esfregando na parte de trás do seu pescoço, "pai costumava nos deixar em algum lugar ... Na casa de uma vizinha, penso eu."

"Vizinha?" Sam perguntou, "Tiffany disse que ninguém estava por perto normalmente, exceto ela e ..."

"A velha Senhora Moseley!" Dean olhos se arregalaram com o reconhecimento repentino ", Missouri!"

"Você quer dizer a amiga psíquica do pai que nos ajudou a nos livrar daquele Poltergeist?" Sam piscou, "Ela costumava nos cuidar? Não me lembro disso."

"Bem, nem eu", disse Dean, "Mas esta manhã, papai mencionou algo sobre não ser capaz de nos deixar na casa dela, como de costume ... Eu estava tão ocupado tentando convencê-lo a ficar que eu não entendi no momento. Mas faz sentido. Ela era a única pessoa que sabia o que estava acontecendo quando ele começou a caçar. Claro que ele iria confiar nela para cuidar de nós. E agora que eu estou vendo em retrospectiva, parece que nós tínhamos uma babá que sempre sabia exatamente que tipo de problemas que eu ia entrar antes que eu mesmo tivesse a oportunidade de iniciá-los... Eu tenho alguma vaga lembrança de uma grande mulher me perseguindo com uma colher grande e... Eu acho que devo ter bloqueado o resto..."

"Então, vamos tomar o telefone da Tiffany e chamar Missouri agora!" Sam disse entusiasmado.

"Não... Ela está fora da cidade," Dean suspirou, e então olhou para Sam, esperançoso, "Mas você pode chamá-la, Bro!"

"Huh?"

"Seus poderes, Cara!" Dean sorriu: "Por que eu não pensei nisso antes! Você pode contatá-la pela Hotline psíquica ou como seja que você chama essa conexão mística que tipos como a Shirley MacLaine possuem!"

"Dean, eu não sei como canalizar alguém", Sam zombou, "Eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes. Diabos, eu mal entendo como minha capacidade funciona no que eu já sei dela."

"Bem, nós temos que tentar alguma coisa!" Dean disse desesperadamente, "Faça! Chame-a com a sua mente!"

"Ajude-nos, Missouri Moseley ... Você é nossa única esperança", Sam soltou, duvidoso, "Cara, eu não acho que isso vai funcionar. Temos que tentar algo mais ousado. Talvez possamos arrombar a casa ao lado e usar seu telefone para chamar a polícia. "

"De jeito nenhum", Dean balançou a cabeça, "Não me atrevo a aventurar-se em aberto. Melhor ficar aqui e proteger nosso território! Olha, o professor disse que outro portal do tempo iria abrir no prazo de 24 horas, certo? Bem, isso foi de cerca de 7:00 da noite, quando saímos. É quase 11:00 já, e tudo o que nós temos que fazer é prender Gordon por cerca de 8 horas, e estaremos em casa livres! "

"Ok, e exatamente como faremos isso?" Sam perguntou confuso: "Ou você esqueceu que você está vestindo shorts com pequenos tigres nos bolsos e eu estou sentado em uma cadeirinha de bebê?"

"Você tem sérios problemas com seu tamanho, você sabia, Gigantor?" Dean revirou os olhos, "Fisicamente podemos ser crianças, mas nós tivemos mais de 20 anos de táticas de sobrevivência enfiados na nossa cabeça por John Winchester em pessoa! Varredura rápida na casa para construir um arsenal e poderemos bancar um Macauley Caulkin pra cima do rabo louco do Gordon. "

O sorriso travesso se espalhou no rosto de Dean, de repente. Sam observou curiosamente enquanto ele correu para os armários da cozinha e tirou um par de pinças, um outro pano de prato e um par de luvas de borracha tamanho extra grande.

"Além disso, o filho da puta não tem chance contra a arma à nossa disposição!" , disse ele vestindo as luvas e amarrando o pano de prato sobre o nariz e a boca.

"Cara, você não vai tentar fazer um explosivo de produtos químicos caseiro, vai?" Sam perguntou nervosamente.

Dean balançou a cabeça e correu até as escadas. Regressou momentos depois, segurando um objeto na ponta da pinça. Sam logo reconheceu o objeto... sua própria fralda suja.

"O que você acha que vai fazer com isso?" Sam franziu a testa.

"Jogar na cabeça de Gordon!" Dean anunciou: "isso vai distraí-lo o suficiente para deixar cair a arma e depois a gente cata ele!"

"Dean, você perdeu sua tão adorável cabeça?" Sam retrucou, "Nós não vamos jogar uma fralda suja na cabeça de alguém! Isso é nojento!"

"Isso saiu de seu corpo, Sam!" Dean disse: "Além disso, é o Gordon!"

Sam levantou a cabeça, pensativo.

"Se eu tivesse um pouco de comida que não fosse papinha de Bebê no meu estômago, eu poderia realmente ser capaz de providenciar mais munição!"

"Esse é o espírito, garoto!" Dean disse alegremente deixando a fralda de lado e correndo para lavar as mãos, "Apenas se sente firme aí, maninho. Eu sabia me virar na cozinha, mesmo nesta idade. Vou nos arranjar um banquete de proporções épicas como nos velhos tempos! "

"Ah. Quer dizer que você vai esquentar uma lata de Scabetti-O's?" Sam zombou.

"... Sim, eu vou esquentar uma lata de Scabetti-O's",Dean respondeu mal humorado.

CONTINUA ...

* * *

NOTA DO AUTOR: Apenas um pequeno capítulo dessa vez. Mas, como você pode ver, literalmente, os meninos estão planejando algo estilo Esqueceram de Mim. Gordon está fer-ra-do!

Como sempre, comentários são muito apreciados. Eu estou amando ouvir o que as pessoas pensam da história até agora e eu particularmente adoro quando as pessoas mencionam as partes ou linhas que as fizeram rir. Muitas vezes essas são minhas partes favoritas também! Hee! Vocês são demais, leitores!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota do autor: Este capítulo acabou ficando tão longo que eu dividi em duas partes. Mas eu estou postando ao mesmo tempo, por isso é promoção dois por um! YAY!**_

_**AVISO: Eu não possuo estes meninos ou seus brinquedos...

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 12 --**

Após o café da manhã, Dean limpou a ambos e colocou Sam sobre os ombros para subirem as escadas, o tempo todo insistindo que o menino normalmente mais alto teria de devolver o favor, uma vez voltassem aos tamanhos normais novamente. Trancando-se em seu próprio quarto, Dean ficou de joelhos e ajudou Sam a descer de suas costas antes de se aventurar a abrir uma grande caixa de brinquedos, sorrindo com orgulho para o butim ali contido.

"O que eu te disse, Sammy?" Dean colocou os dedos em seus quadris, inflando o peito pequeno, "Mesmo com cinco anos, Dean Winchester tinha um arsenal completamente abastecido no seu maleiro!"

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas, vasculhando os brinquedos antes de pegar uma figura familiar.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que Gordon Walker ficará tremendo em suas botas quando vir você empunhar um mortal Sr. Cabeça de Batata", ele rosnou: "Talvez se você trocar os olhos arregalados pelos olhos irritados..."

"Não zombe do cabeça de Batata!" Disse Dean, arrebatando o brinquedo para longe, "Além disso, somos Winchesters. Você sabe que pode transformar qualquer coisa ao alcance em uma arma! Agora me ajude a puxar para fora este material. "

"Onde você conseguiu todos esses brinquedos, Dean?" Sam perguntou, "Não me lembro de nós nunca realmente termos todos estes brinquedos... e antes que você diga, Barbie Sapphire não conta!"

"A maior parte disso aqui foi doada após o incêndio", Dean deu de ombros: "Eu acho que as pessoas sentiram pena da gente e se uniram para nos trazer algumas novas roupas e brinquedos. Provavelmente ajudaram o pai a pagar o aluguel desta casa também. As coisas foram boas por um período. Mas não por muito tempo ... Diacho, provavelmente apenas alguns meses após esse lobisomem aparecer foi que o pai pegou o vírus da caçada de verdade. Ele quebrou seu contrato de arrendamento aqui, fugiu da cidade e vendeu todos os nossos brinquedos para comprar munição. "

"Todos os nossos brinquedos?" Sam franziu a testa, agarrando-se o Ursinho Puff veementemente.

"Sim, Sam. Todos eles. "Dean disse solenemente," Então é melhor começar logo a se desapegar deste bendito ursinho! Além disso, nós vamos estar longe daqui e crescidos novamente em menos de oito horas. Você acha que você vai arrastar o Puff com você de volta para o futuro? "

"Talvez ..." disse Sam com um beicinho determinado.

"Ok isso é perturbador de tantos modos diferentes..." Dean comentou, "vamos lá, esquece a criança Emo por agora. Precisamos entrar em modo de sobrevivência aqui. Temos que inventar algum tipo de armadilha para parar Gordon antes mesmo que ele chegue à casa. Matá-lo logo de cara seria realmente sensacional. Mas seria o suficiente mantê-lo fora de combate por tempo suficiente para a polícia chegar por aqui, ou melhor ainda, até o pai chegar em casa e poder lidar com ele ao estilo vingativo, rancoroso de John Winchester. Mas, se Gordon conseguir entrar na casa, teremos que estar prontos para lançar um ataque em grande escala e derrubá-lo antes que ele consiga dar sequer um tiro em nós. "

Sam soltou um longo suspiro.

"Cara, eu sei que não temos muitas opções aqui", disse ele com cuidado: "Mas, se jogar contra Gordon de cabeça? Isso é tão arriscado, maninho! Ele está carregando uma M-16! O que temos? Uma fralda usada, um Sr. Cabeça de Batata, que está faltando uma orelha pelo caminho, e talvez isto ... "

Sam extraiu um arco de plástico barato do baú de brinquedos e puxou para trás na corda frágil para atirar uma flecha com ventosa em seu irmão, acertando Dean certinho entre os olhos.

"Bom tiro," Dean fez uma careta, arrancando a flecha de sua testa, "E OW... Isso realmente dói um pouco. Assim, vê? Isto pode ser útil... Talvez você possa arrancar o olho do Gordon fora!"

"Dean ..." Sam suspirou, "As probabilidades são as mesmas de nós segurarmos uma bola de neve no inferno ..."

"Sammy", Dean levantou a mão, "Um sábio Pirata Espacial com o nome de Hans Solo disse certa vez:" Nunca me diga as probabilidades! "Sim, ok, eu entendi o que você está dizendo. Estamos desequilibrados nesta contra o Gordon. Mas assim foi David contra Golias e todos nós sabemos quem ganhou a batalha não é mesmo?... É ... foi David, certo? "

"Sim" Dean ".

"Bem, lá vamos nós! E ao contrário de David, há dois de nós e nós temos um diacho de muito mais do que um estilingue à nossa disposição! Entãoooo... O que é mais importante primeiro. Vamos começar a ficar à prova de balas!"

Dean escavou dentro da caixa de brinquedos até que encontrou uma placa peitoral de tamanho infantil projetada para parecer com a armadura de Boba Fett. Ele colocou e foi então em busca da parte da cabeça. Não foi possível encontrar mais que uma máscara de papelão barato de Boba Fett, então ele optou por um capacete de plástico de motociclista.

"Dá uma olhada, maninho. Não sabia que eles faziam equipamento de tropa de choque para o Jardim de Infância, sabia? "Perguntou Sam, optando por ignorar quando a expressão do menino mais novo instantaneamente mudou de Emo para cara de bunda" E para você... "

Ele vasculhou o conteúdo do baú de novo, desta vez aparecendo com um capacete de construção de plástico que colocou na cabeça de Sam. O capacete rapidamente deslizou para baixo cobrindo o rosto da criança. Dean franziu a testa e empurrou-o para trás só para vê-lo deslizar para baixo novamente.

"Ok. Então não é exatamente tamanho único, mas pode funcionar. "

"Sim, claro que vai funcionar", Sam provocou, "Se você puder encontrar um Cocar de Guerra aí para a Tiffany e um chapéu de cowboy para Gordon todos nós poderíamos cantar YMCA, que é como isso iria realmente funcionar".

"Engraçadinho", Dean ironizou, "Você precisa de alguma armadura. Talvez eu possa encontrar algo como um mini-colete de árbitro de baseball ou algo assim... "

Sam ficou em silêncio enquanto Dean mergulhou de cabeça no cesto de brinquedos e começou a remexer através de suas profundezas. Ele segurou o Ursinho Puff ao seu lado e ficou pacientemente apertando sua barriga quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Empurrou o capacete arredondado de cima dos olhos, ele examinou a pilha de brinquedos descartados até que ele avistou uma miniatura do cinto de Utilidades do Batman que iria servir o seu propósito.

Dean saiu do cesto, finalmente, com uma braçada de brinquedos que empilhou, incluindo um conjunto de walkie-talkies dos GI Joe que mantinha em cada mão. Ele olhou para seu irmão, em seguida, apertou os olhos fechados. Cautelosamente abrindo os olhos novamente ele ficou consternado que a visão não mudara.

Sam estava ali ante ele, metade de sua face escondida pelo pequeno capacete de construção e o Urso Pooh amarrado à cintura um pouco acima a fralda com o Cinturão de Batman de modo que seu minúsculo tronco ficava completamente coberto.

"Cara!" Dean retrucou: "O que se passa com você e este bendito ursinho!"

"Armadura", Sam respondeu impassível.

"Armadura ..." Dean repetiu mecanicamente, baixinho: "Você está realmente confiante que o ursinho Puff tem estofo suficiente na barriga para parar uma bala?"

"Tanto quanto eu estou confiando em um chapéu de construção que diz" Tonka "escrito nele," Sam ponderou, levantando o chapéu para encarar seu irmão.

"Não importa", Dean bufou: "Se tudo correr conforme o planejado, isso não vai mesmo ser um problema. Eu acho que tenho tudo o que precisamos aqui para grampear uma ratazana gorda com sua M-16. Golias vai implodir, cara!"

* * *

N/A: Se você está bem comovido, por favor deixe um comentário. Então, continue no Capítulo 13!


	13. Chapter 13

**_AVISO-Eu não detenho direitos sobre esses garotos, seus brinquedos, ou qualquer uma das letras cantadas a seguir._**

_N/T: Em parêntesis, a tradução das letras citadas em inglês._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 13 --**

Foi uma hora e meia bastante tensa enquanto Dean arriscou-se a sair para criar a armadilha enquanto Sam o cobriu a partir da janela do segundo andar com nada mais do que arco e flechas com ventosas. Mas agora o Winchester mais velho estava de volta na segurança do interior da casa e em posição.

Ele se agachou ao lado da porta da frente, ainda ofegante pela adrenalina, e então ele terminou arranjando seu parco arsenal ao lado da portinha para cachorro. Os Winchesters nunca tinham possuído um cão, até onde podiam se lembrar, mas felizmente alguém que tinha ocupado esta casa de aluguel parecia que tinha, e a abertura adequava-se aos seus propósitos muito bem.

Levantando a tampa da entrada de correspondência para fazer a varredura do perímetro exterior, ele podia ver claramente o "X", ele tinha marcado na calçada com giz de cor viva. Ele meneou a cabeça com satisfação e, em seguida, levantou o walkie-talkie dos GI Joe junto à boca para o check-in com seu irmão lá em cima.

"Ok, Sam. Todos os circuitos funcionando! Eu ajustei o sistema de alerta para a porta da frente. Quando Gordon entrar, ele vai passar pela linha que vai acionar o Boneco falante do B.A.*. Você vai conseguir ouvir isso claramente pelo monitor de bebê e este vai ser o seu sinal para entrar em posição com a catapulta da Vila Ewok. Vou ficar vigiando através da fresta de correspondência. Tão logo Gordon esteja sobre o 'X', vou enviar o carro por controle remoto dos Dukes of Hazzard através da portinha do cachorro. Assim que você ouvir a buzina do General Lee*, manda ver a fralda com a catapulta. Se meus cálculos estiverem corretos a fralda deve aterrissar direto na cabeça dele, enquanto o carro de controle remoto embaraça as pernas dele. Se isso não o impedir, você vai lançar um ataque de flechas com ventosa, apontando para os olhos, quando eu abro a porta e chuto o Sr. Cabeça de Batata direto no crânio dele. Assim que o inimigo estiver enfraquecido, vou amarrá-lo com a corda de pular da Rocha Encantada* e então vamos prendê-lo até papai chegar em casa. Você copiou, Sam? ... Eu disse Sam está ouvindo? ... SAM! ... Sammy? "

Dean chacoalhou o walkie-talkie na mão, batendo nele com preocupação crescente até que ouviu um longo suspiro audível vir através do receptor.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que estamos reduzidos a isto..." disse Sam miseravelmente. "Isso tem que ser o plano mais demente que você já criou até agora."

"Ei, bem, meus planos pode ser loucos, mas sempre funcionam, não é?" Dean sorriu: "Então, esse deve ser o mais bem sucedido, portanto, certo? Neste ínterim, você continua a canalização com a Missouri. Se ela realmente te ouvir e chegar aqui antes Gordon ... ela pode ajudá-lo a trocar a fralda!"

"Dean!"

"Tudo bem, eu quero dizer que ela pode nos levar com segurança para a polícia", Dean revirou os olhos ainda murmurando sob sua respiração, "Você não é nada divertido... E Sammy: Você tem que se manter fora de vista. Estou falando sério! Você é principal alvo de Gordon e ele provavelmente vai espionar o local para descobrir qual é o cômodo do berçário. Portanto, não fique espreitando pela janela! Você me ouviu? Apenas deixe o Boneco do B.A. fazer o seu trabalho. "

"Sim" Dean ".

Agora foi a vez de Sam rolar os olhos. Mas ele abaixou-se sob a janela mesmo assim. Ele se sentou com os joelhos juntos ao peito, nervosamente os pressionando contra o Urso Pooh amarrado à cintura.

_QUIIIK QUIIIK QUIIIK…Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik… QUIIIK QUIIIK QUIIIK_

"Sam, há algo errado?" Dean perguntou abruptamente.

"O quê? Nada. Nada de errado", disse Sam, em seguida, acrescentou:" Bem, além do fato de que eu estou esperando pelo B.A. me dizer quando catapultar uma fralda num maníaco portando uma arma."

"Cara, você está buzinando "SOS"!"Dean retrucou.

"Eu estou?"

"Sim, agora pára, a menos que você tenha uma emergência real! Está me deixando nervoso, e precisamos nos manter calmos e centrados!"

Hmm hmm hmm hmmmm ... hmm hmm hmm hmm ... Duh duh duh duh DUN! ... Hmm hmm hmm hmmmm ... hmm hmm hmm hmm ... Duh duh duh duh DUN!

"Cara!" Sam retrucou: "Você está cantarolando Metallica!"

"E daí?" Cuspiu Dean, "isso me acalma!"

"Mas Cara ... _For Whom the Bell Tolls_?" Sam zombou: "Como é que isso ajuda nesta situação?"

_(Por quem os sinos dobram)_

"O que há de errado com isso ... Você sabe ... Talvez o sino toque para Gordon!"

"O sino pode tocar é por nós!" Sam silvou.

Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik!

"Maldição, Sam! Pára de fazer isso com esse maldito urso! "Dean gritou, então, rapidamente se recompôs," Desculpe. Desculpe. Olha, Sammy. Basta respirar profundamente ok? Concentre-se na canalização de Missouri, e ..._Say your prayers, Little One… Don't forget my son… to include everyone…_"

(Diga suas preces, pequenino... Não se esqueça, meu filho... de incluir a todos...)"

"Oh meu Deus, Dean!" Sam gritou: "Você agora está cantando Metallica?"

"Não ..." Dean riu nervosamente, "Isso só escapou. Não precisa ter um treco por causa disso. Só fica frio... _Chill is the air cold as steel tonight… we shift… call of the wild… fear in your eyes… it's later than you realized…_"

(frio é o ar gélido como aço esta noite... nós mudamos... o chamado selvagem... medo em seus olhos... é mais tarde do que você achava...)

"Mas que diab ... você está cantando Metallica!"

"E ... E daí?" Dean balbuciou: "Não se preocupe com o que estou fazendo ... Só fica ligado, Soldado... _Soldier boy… made of clay… now an empty shell…_"

(Soldadinho... ... feito de barro ... agora uma concha vazia...)"

"Ah, que imagem feliz! O que há de errado com você? Gordon está a caminho daqui! Este não é o momento do Karaokê Desgraçeira! "

"Eu ... Eu não posso evitar," Dean insistiu: "É uma compulsão! Isso só acontece quando eu estou realmente muito assustado e ... _Old habits reappear… fighting the fear of fear… growing conspiracy… everyone's after me… frayed ends of sanity… hear them calling me…_"

(Velhos hábitos reaparecem ... lutando contra o medo de ter medo... Conspiração crescente ... ... todos atrás de mim ... Trapos esfarrapados de sanidade ... eu os ouço me chamando ...)

Dean apertou a mão livre sobre a sua boca.

"Desculpa!", Ele murmurou contra a palma da mão.

" Trapos esfarrapados de sanidade é certeza", Sam resmungou.

Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik!

"Sam! Juro! Não me faça ter que tirar este urso de você! "

"Experimente e eu estarei lançando a fralda em sua direção!" Sam resmungou: "Essa situação toda é uma loucura! Você cantando está me deixando doido e esse bendito urso é a única coisa me impedindo de pirar de vez! "

Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik!

"Esse bendito urso é um pé no saco... _and the pain still hates me… so hold me… until it sleeps…_

(e a dor ainda me odeia.. Então me abrace... ... até que ela durma...)

"Até que eu te abraçaria, mas sou o cara que maneja a catapulta, lembra?" Sam disse firmemente.

"Cara, vamos lá!" Dean disse: "Nós dois temos que nos unir. Porque quando Gordon chegar aqui ... "

"TENHO PENA DO IDIOTA!", Disse o boneco do B.A..

"Puta Merda!" os Winchesters choramingaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Fique abaixado, Sammy!" Dean sussurrou em alerta.

Dean virou-se e olhou através da ranhura de correspondência. Ele viu um par de pernas vestidas de couro vindo lentamente através do portão, fazendo uma pausa para curiosamente cutucar no boneco caído do B.A. com a bota. Todo o seu ser começou a tremer de raiva, assim como de medo. Ele tinha esperado Gordon estivesse com o seu macacão laranja da prisão, como ele estava quando voltou no tempo. Mas calças de couro? O filho da puta era arrogante o suficiente para realmente vestir-se como se fosse o próprio Exterminador do Futuro?

Sorriu pensando no que ele e Sam tinham em estoque para seu maior inimigo.

"Onde está sua coroa, Rei de Nada?", Ele cantarolou baixinho imaginando a fralda aterrissando direitinho em cima da cabeça de Gordon.

"D ... Dean ..." Sam choramingou pelo walkie-talkie.

Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik Quiiik ...

"Fique em posição, Sam!" Dean ordenou em voz baixa, enquanto observava as pernas em couro aproximar-se do "X", "Ele está perto... s_o close no matter how far… couldn't be much more from the heart…forever trusting who we are… and nothing else matters…_"

( tão perto, não importa o quão longe ... não poderia ser muito mais do coração ... para sempre confiando no que somos ... e nada mais importa ... )

"Sem baladas, Dean!" Sam sussurrou, quase tombando para frente, "Você sabe que agora eu estou suscetível a canções de ninar!"

Coração acelerado, Sam fez o seu caminho para a catapulta. Ele caiu duas vezes, aterrissando duro contra o urso Pooh, o chapéu de construção escorregando até o queixo. Mas ao menos ele foi capaz de intuir o seu caminho até a catapulta, as pequeninas mãos trêmulas sobre a alavanca em forma de galho de árvore Ewok enquanto esperava o sinal de Dean.

Lá embaixo, Dean observou sem piscar, aguardando o momento em que a bota que se aproximava da porta atingisse a sua marca. O tempo escoava lentamente. Seus pequenos polegares nervosamente pairavam sobre as opções de controle remoto enquanto o suor escorria sobre sua minúscula testa. Ele lambeu os lábios, incapaz de controlar as palavras que escaparam suavemente para fora deles...

" "_Die die die my darling… don't utter a single word…_"

(Morra Morra Morra minha querida... não profira uma única palavra...)

Oh, meu Deus! Dean encolheu-se de si mesmo. Ele foi parar nos covers dos Misfits! Antes que ele pudesse refletir sobre se isso era um sinal que sua compulsão estava ficando pior ou melhor, a bota grande de Gordon pisou certinho sobre o grande "X" feito em giz rosa.

"Agora, Sam!" Dean gritou, "_Now is the death of doers wrong… swing the judgment hammer down!_"

(Agora é a morte dos iníquos... bata o martelo do juiz!)

Sam só podia supor que isso significava que era hora do lançamento. Ele puxou com toda sua força a alavanca de liberação que enviaria a Pampers ensopada pela janela aberta. No mesmo instante, Dean acelerou a miniatura por controle remoto do Dodge Charger '69 e a buzina do General Lee rugiu tocando "Dixie", quando o carrinho zuniu pela portinha de cachorro afora.

"YEE HAH!" Dean gritou em triunfo.

"Mas que por..?!" Uma voz gritou assustada lá fora.

Sam rapidamente tropeçou de volta para a janela tentando seguir a trajetória de fralda. O capacete de construção caiu sobre os olhos antes que ele pudesse ver onde a fralda pousou, mas o agudo e horrorizado grito que veio de lá de baixo o certificou do tiro certeiro!

Dean olhava com olhos ávidos enquanto as pernas na calça de couro e seus pés em coturnos começaram uma dança louca tropeçando por toda a calçada de cimento, enquanto o pequeno veículo laranja encimado pela bandeira Confederada perseguia e beliscava o pé do assaltante. Ele habilmente guiava o carro de controle remoto como se estivesse ao volante do seu próprio Impala amado, esperando o momento em que o homem gigante viria a cair no chão ou ao menos soltar sua arma. Dean viu a Pampers escorrendo da cabeça do homem para o chão e soube que pelo menos parte do plano havia funcionado.

"Sam", ele chamou as escadas, "Acerte-o com as setas! Mire nos olhos!"

Sam se atrapalhou com o arco de plástico barato, o capacete de construção agora completamente obstruindo sua visão. Ele saiu atirando às cegas e ficou impressionado ao ouvir uma série de ouchs! e iauls! Que permitiam que ele soubesse que estava fazendo pelo menos alguns acertos reais.

Mas então Dean olhou com horror, quando os pés grandes de coturno finalmente fincaram-se solidamente na calçada e chutaram seu precioso carro para a grama. Engolindo em seco ele viu quando os pés marcharam decididamente na direção da casa, batendo a porta de tela com raiva. Puro pânico quase o congelou no lugar.

"_Now the world is gone… I'm just one… oh God help me!_", Ele cantou com a voz trêmula.

(Agora o mundo se foi... eu sou apenas um... oh Deus me ajude!)

Instintivamente ele recuou afastando-se até seu traseiro colidiu contra algo sólido no chão. Ele olhou para baixo e viu o seu plano de reserva ... o Sr. Cabeça de Batata já posicionado em um suporte de futebol de plástico. A Determinação Winchester inundou as veias de Dean, e ele rapidamente ficou de pé. Corajosamente escancarando a porta da frente, correu para trás do Cabeça de Batata, sem nem mesmo a desperdiçar um momento para olhar como o homem entrou na casa. Com nervos de aço, Dean deixou repentinamente de cantar Metallica para citar Al Pachino.

"Diga 'Olá' ao meu pequeno amigo", ele gritou, chutando o Sr. Cabeça de Batata direto no crânio do assassino louco.

O tubérculo de brinquedo bateu direto no homem sobre a sua testa coberta de acne, quicando sobre seu cabelo branco espetado antes de cair de volta em frente a um Dean boquiaberto. Os olhos do jovem rolaram para seus brancos e, em seguida, seu corpo de adolescente caiu para trás através da porta aberta.

"Filhodaputa ..." Dean proferiu examinando a forma caída de sua vítima.

Lá em cima Sam deixou cair seu arco e flecha e tirou o capacete de construção para finalmente obter uma visão clara de fora. Seus pequenos olhos saltaram para fora quando ele avistou o jovem de cabelo espetado e vestido couro que jazia inconsciente lá embaixo. O completamente desconhecido e definitivamente não-Gordon jovem de cabelo espetado e vestido de couro. Mordendo os lábio ele trouxe o walkie-talkie para a boca para perguntar:

"Dean ... nós acabamos de matar Billy Idol?"

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR: Antes de você ansiosamente vá às compras no eBay atrás dos grandes brinquedos dos anos 80 mencionados acima, devo lembrar que eu não tenho certeza nenhuma se algum deles realmente existe. Para os fins da história, eu criei vários brinquedos que poderiam hipoteticamente existir na época. Mas não posso garantir que eles foram fabricados. Eu estou 99,9% certa que não existiu de fato um General Lee por controle remoto (Fala sério! Tinha que ter tido!). Mas eu não sei se teria tocado realmente "Dixie", como eu citei. E se não houvesse um Boneco falante do B.A. , bem que podia ter tido! Srs. Cabeças de Batata, entretanto, são bem reais. **

**As letras que compulsivamente escaparam para fora da boca de Dean foram todas criadas por Metallica e escritas pelo poderoso James Hetfield (apesar de Lars Ulrich e Kirk Hammett pode ter colaborado em algumas) Com exceção de "Die, Die My Darling", que foi escrita pelo incrivelmente musculoso Glenn Danzig e interpretada por The Misfits (mas o Metallica fez um cover). **

**Como sempre, comentários são bem-vindos. Estou me divertindo tanto de ouvir o que você acha de todo este conto louco. Eu adoro saber que ele está trazendo à tona lembranças de algumas pessoas e de que todo mundo está tão encantado com as palhaçadas dos Mini Winchesters Viajantes do Tempo. Vocês fazem meu mundo valer! **

**P.S. Será que os pequeninos Wee!Chesters acabaram de matar Billy Idol? ... Fiquem ligados...**

N/T:

***B.A**.: Assim era conhecido no Brasil o personagem de Mr. T (lutador de luta livre norte americano) na série Esquadrão Classe A, transmitida por aqui pelo SBT nos anos 80. O personagem ficou mais famoso no Brasil do que o lutador, portanto preferi utilizar este tratamento. A frase que ele (ou melhor, seu boneco) fala, na verdade aparece no filme Rocky III, no qual Mr. T enfrenta o personagem de Stallone.

* **General Lee:** Nome de Um general da Guerra Civil americana e também do carro Dodge Charger '69 que a dupla de primos protagonistas de Dukes of Hazzard dirigem.

* **Rocha Encantada:** era um programa infantil estilo Vila Sésamo com bonecos Muppets.


	14. Chapter 14

AVISO-Eu não criei os personagens de Sam e Dean. Eu criei os personagens de Tiffany e Topher e profunda é a minha vergonha...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 --**

"Topher!"

Tiffany entrou tropeçando na sala de estar, cabelos ouriçados e mini-saia farfalhando quando ela derrapou freando sobre a forma imóvel de uma imitação barata de Billy Idol de cara esburacada.  
"Oh! Seus saquinhos de peido! ", Ela guinchou:" Vocês totalmente mataram meu namorado, pois é! Mas que beleza! Levei uma eternidade para treiná-lo! Agora eu vou totalmente ter que começar tudo de novo com um cara novo, pois é! "

Dean levantou uma sobrancelha e se ajoelhou ao lado do adolescente, verificando o pulso e levantando as pálpebras. O menino tinha a marca dos lábios do Sr. Cabeça de Batata na testa e um par de flechas com ventosas grudadas ao seu rosto. Mas, tirando um caso severo de acne, surpreendentemente saíra ileso.

"Ele vai ficar bem", o garoto de cinco anos avaliou, "Ele não sofreu nenhuma concussão."

Como se sugestionado, os olhos do adolescente vandalizado estalaram e ele se sentou piscando em confusão, quando ele sacudiu mais algumas flechas com ventosas de seu cabelo espetado.

"Uau", ele riu, enfocando Dean, " Vocês camaradinhas Winchester com certeza sabem como estender um tapete de boas-vindas, né?"

"Foi mal sobre isso", Dean estremeceu, "Nós pensamos que você fosse outra pessoa."

"Oh, não se preocupe, homenzinho", o adolescente deu de ombros, esfregando a impressão labial em sua cabeça, "Eu tenho três irmãos mais novos que estão sempre tentando me emboscar de alguma forma. Estou acostumado com isso ... A fralda voadora foi nova, entretanto... "

"Aimeudeus, Topher!" Tiffany forçou um sorriso benévolo enquanto ela e Dean ajudaram o jovem a se levantar ", eu pensei que eu totalmente ia ser tipo assim, uma viúva de 17 anos, nossa!"

"Não, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, Meu docinho de coco", disse corajosamente: "Embora eu pudesse ganhar alguma reanimação boca a boca."

Antes de Dean tivesse a chance de protestar, os adolescentes grudaram os lábios em uma exibição grotesca de línguas, saliva e aparelhos ortodônticos.

" Olá Café da manhã, meu velho amigo," Dean fez uma careta.

"Isso vai substituir o teto pegando fogo em meus pesadelos!" Sam declarou.

Dean olhou e suspirou ao ver seu irmão cuidadosamente rastejando de volta para as escadas.

"Sammy! Fique aí! ", Perguntou ele," Eu vou ajudá-lo o resto do caminho para baixo! "

"Nah, eu acho que eu já peguei a manha", Sam insistiu.

Dean correu, mas antes de chegar Sam havia um par de pernas mais longas passando por ele para arrancar a criança para longe dos degraus traiçoeiros.

"Oh, oh!" Topher disse em um tom exageradamente dramático: "Isso é um grande não-não! Carinhas extra pequenos não deve engatinhar nas escadas! Ele não quer despencar e fazer 'Boom', quer? Oh oh! Olha todas estas manchas! Será que ele pegou catapora? "

"Amigão", Sam olhou para o adolescente,"Marquei 174 no meu LSAT. Eu não preciso desta merda. Agora ponha-me no chão, porra! "

"Oh, oh! Ele está irritadinho! "Topher balbuciou:" Acho que ele precisa de um soninho! "

"Por que todo mundo continua dizendo isso para mim?" Sam fervilhava, contorcendo-se no aperto do rapaz, "Fale com o cara, Dean. Estamos correndo contra o tempo! "

"Certo, olha amigo," disse Dean, puxando as correntes penduradas da jaqueta de couro do adolescente, "Desculpa aí da surra de antes. Mas nós estávamos tentando prender este homem louco chamado Gordon Walker, que está vindo para cá agora para matar todos nós! Precisamos sair daqui, ou todos nós vamos morrer! "

"Oooh!" Topher tremeu ironizando: "Ele soa tão assustador como Michael Myers! Meus irmãos pequenos são todos medrosos por causa ele também. Eu provavelmente nunca deveria tê-los deixado ficar acordados para ver Halloween no Cinemax. É por isso que eles continuam tentando me matar..."

"Topher!" Tiffany interrompeu, "A gente vai tipo assim totalmente dar uns amassos ou o quê?"

O olhos do adolescente brilharam e ele imediatamente despejou Sam nos braços de Dean.

"Você pequenos vão brincar lá fora, agora," disse ele, arrepiando os cabelos dos Winchesters, "Eu e a senhorita Tiffany temos alguns negócios de adulto para cuidar!"

"Mas espere ..." Dean começou.

Topher o ignorou e voltou para trás abraçando Tiffany enquanto suas línguas, mais uma vez, começaram um assalto mútuo de amígdalas. Os Winchesters trocaram um olhar de repugnância, em seguida, marcharam em direção ao casal tão rápido quanto as suas pequenas pernas permitiam.

"Ei! Escutem aqui Sid e Nancy! Isso é sério! "Dean tentou, mas não conseguiu captar a atenção do casal.

"Benzinho", Topher disse finalmente parando para tomar ar, "nas palavras imortais de Adam Ant:_ If I strip for you, will you strip for me_?

(Se eu tirar para você, você tira para mim?)"

"UGH! Até parece! Babacão!" Tiffany empurrou o garoto de volta,"O que você me trouxe da loja de discos? "

"Oh, certo!"

Topher enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou duas sacolas de plástico. Se jogando no sofá e puxando Tiffany para seu colo como um Papai Noel vestido de couro, ele abriu o primeiro saco e extraiu várias fitas cassete.

"Para você, meu pudinzinho, temos Duran Duran, Kajagoogoo, e, claro, em homenagem ao filme que eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de ver... a trilha sonora de Purple Rain!"

"Massa!" Tiffany aplaudiu, embaralhando as fitas feliz.

"E para mim, o mais recente de Van Halen, 1984, Twisted Sister e o novo, recém lançado, acabado de sair nesta mesma manhã... Metallica!"

Topher orgulhosamente estendeu a fita cassete com uma serra elétrica cercada por um raio azul flamejante sob o logotipo da banda, flutuando acima das letras brancas garrafais: Ride The Lightning.

Os olhos de Dean imediatamente vidraram saudosamente. Sam revirou os olhos e bateu em seu irmão com o Urso Pooh.

"Cara, foco", ele sussurrou: "Lembre-se de Gordon!"

"Certo, certo," Dean balançou a cabeça: "Olha, Topher, meu homem. Antes de mais nada, grande gosto musical, se não para mulheres, camarada! Mas nós temos uma situação grave aqui. Nós não estamos brincando sobre o maluco que vem para nos matar. Ele está atrás de mim e Sam, mas ele não é o tipo de cara que deixa testemunhas para trás. Então, vocês estão num perigo enorme ... "

"Devemos totalmente tocar este agora!" Topher pulou alegremente encaminhando-se para o aparelho estéreo instalado na sala de estar.

"Uhh! Não mesmo! "Tiffany ultrapassou e empurrou o garoto, bloqueando o acesso ao toca-fitas," Nós não vamos totalmente ouvir o seu asqueroso Metal perdedor. Metallica? Oh Que cocô! Eles são podres e eles não têm nem mesmo um vídeo ainda! Eles nunca totalmente vão emplacar! Agora Kajagoogoo! Tipo assim, aí está uma banda que vai durar! Vamos tocar isso, 'tá falado! "

Ela inseriu a fita e começou a dançar e cantar junto com a música.

"_You're too shy shy… Hush Hush… eye to eye… Too shy shy… Hush Hush…"_

(Você é muito tímido tímido ... Hush Hush ... olhos nos olhos ...)

Topher assistiu seu quadril atraente chacoalhar e depois deu de ombros e começou a dançar junto. Sam e Dean olhavam paralisados enquanto o casal chegou cada vez mais perto e logo estavam babando um sobre o outro novamente.

"Porra, será que vocês, seus dois idiotas cheios de hormônios vão largar disso e prestar atenção em nós?!" Dean bateu o pé enquanto ele gritou por cima da música.

"Desculpa camaradinha", Topher disse sinceramente: "Veja você, quando você chegar a minha idade, você terá outras coisas em mente além de brinquedos e jogos de faz-de-conta. Você não vai ter tempo para brincar com os meninos. Você vai querer gastar seu tempo jogando jogos diferentes... com as meninas! Sacou? "

"Oh ho! Acredite em mim, eu saquei, "Dean resmungou," Na verdade, eu saquei isso mais do que você jamais conseguirá! Mas esta é uma questão de vida ou morte! Gordon Walker é real e ele virá para cá agora! "

"Ohmeudeus!" Tiffany jogou a cabeça para trás, exasperada: "Este fica totalmente resmungando sobre este Gordon Walker de faz de conta, como sempre! Até parece! Vamos lá, amor, vamos trancá-los no armário pra valer! "

"Não, Bochechinha Doce", Topher riu: "Nós não temos de fazer isso. Eles podem apenas ir brincar lá fora com todos os seus brinquedos! Certo crianças? "

"Não, não podemos ir lá fora!" Sam insistiu, "Não sozinhos! Por favor, você tem que acreditar em nós. Isto é como um filme de terror... mas real! "

"Exatamente!" Dean disse que seus olhos iluminando, de repente, "Vocês estão brincando com fogo aqui! Você não sacou o cenário em que vocês estão se metendo? Transando. Ignorando as crianças que vocês deveriam estar cuidando. Serial Killer à solta, vindo para esta casa? Você assistiu Halloween! Você tem que saber que isto acaba mal! "

"Sim, sim!" Sam disse, seguindo o exemplo do seu irmão, "Porque Halloween, aquilo foi baseado em uma história real, você sabe ... igualzinho à babá que ficou recebendo telefonemas obscenos e se descobre que eles estavam vindo direto de dentro da casa ... ou o Homem Gancho! Ele espreitava adolescentes transando em carros estacionados! Ele era real ... e Gordon Walker é real também! "

Topher levantou a cabeça, olhando para Sam.

"Uau ... é quase como se você estivesse falando palavras reais ..."

Sam bateu o rosto na palma da pequena mão.

"Ele disse que é tudo verdade!" Dean furiosamente traduzindo, "Dia das Bruxas, _Quando um Estranho Chama_... todos as histórias de acampamento, você ouviu falar sobre o Homem Gancho fatiando punks adolescentes como você em carros estacionados... Eles são todos baseados em cenários da vida real. É assim mesmo. Resumo da ópera, coisas ruins sempre acontecem com adolescentes com tesão! E você está prestes a se tornar apenas uma estatística, a menos que você nos ouça e tire todos nós daqui! "

Topher sorriu nervosamente.

"Como você sabe tudo isso?", Ele perguntou: "Você é jovem demais para saber todas estas histórias ..."

"Errado de novo, White Wedding", Dean zombou, "nós não somos tão jovens quanto parecemos. Viajamos de volta aqui vindos do futuro, onde nós somos homens crescidos que lutamos contra essas coisas todos os dias de nossas vidas. Gordon Walker também veio aqui do futuro para tentar matar-nos enquanto crianças, porque ele acha que os poderes psíquicos de Sam significam que ele é um demônio ou algo maligno. "

"Você guris são uma parada!" Topher riu: "E eles dizem que muita TV mata a imaginação das crianças!"

"Porra," Dean gritou: "Faça algo, Sam. Mostre a este idiota seus poderes! Mova algo com a sua mente! "

"Dean, eu não posso ..." Sam protestou.

"Vamos, sim você pode, Sammy!" Dean apertou os ombros de seu irmão encorajador, "Você moveu um armário de louças inteiro com o sua mente quando você pensava que minha vida estava em perigo! Agora todas as nossas vidas estão em perigo! Você pode fazer isso, Sam! Eu sei que você pode! "

Sam balançou a cabeça em dúvida. Então, ele colocou as mãos sobre suas têmporas e apertou os olhos fechados, concentrando-se com toda sua força. Seu rosto empalideceu e seus olhos se abriram de repente, quando ele olhou para Dean, chocado.

"O que foi isso?" Dean perguntou ansiosamente: "Você sentiu alguma coisa? Será que algo se moveu? "

"S ... algo se moveu com certeza ..." Sam respondeu, seu rosto imediatamente indo do pálido ao vermelho vivo, "Eu ... uhh ... ... ... eu acabei de fazer mais munição para a catapulta ..."

Agora foi a vez de Dean ficar pálido.

" Nova Emergência!", Disse ele em pânico, "Meu irmão tem que trocar a fralda!"

"Ah, não mesmo!" Tiffany bufou, "Ui que nojo, credo! Eu lhe disse, Romper Room! Você está na Patrulha Pampers! Agora some daqui, ou então eu vou te trancar totalmente no armário com o 'Bebê Fralda Fedorenta' e tudo!"

"Meu irmão precisa de trocar a fralda agora, mulher!" Dean repetindo freneticamente.

"D ... Dean ... Estou muito triste", disse Sam, honestamente, "Mas você vai ter que fazer, cara ..."

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Cara! Eu sou seu irmão! "

"Sim, você é meu irmão", Dean concordou: "Eu morreria por você ... eu venderia minha alma para você! Mas isto? Isto é pedir demais! Eu sei o que você comeu! "

"Deeeeaaaannn ..." Sam gemia, arrastando os pés.

"Oh, eu vou fazer isso!" Topher suspirou: "Meu irmão mais novo mal começou a usar o piniquinho. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse trocado uma fralda antes. "

"Toooopphhhheeerrr ..." Tiffany choramingou.

"Vai ficar tudo ok, Favo de Mel", Topher disse, levantando Sam acima em seu quadril, "eu vou cuidar disso aqui e então eu vou levar as crianças lá fora ..."

"O quê! De jeito nenhum! "Dean disse:" Nós não vamos lá fora! "

Topher o ignorou, içando Sam em seus braços enquanto ele o levou até para o berçário.

"Serra serra serrador ... serra o papo do vovô ..." cantava alegremente.

"Dean ..." Sam gritou desesperadamente: "Por favor não deixe Billy Idol mudar a minha fralda!"

"Antes ele do que eu", Dean resmungou, sua mente novamente trabalhando sobre uma forma de sair dessa bagunça enquanto ele seguiu as escadas.

CONTINUA ...

* * *

NOTA DO AUTOR: Este é outro capítulo que começou a ficar muito longo e eu tive que dividir. A segunda parte já está chegando!

As letras acima foram pela fantástico Adam Ant e também os Garotos Um Sucesso Kajagoogoo.

Oh, P.S. Alguns reviewers não sabem quem é Billy Idol. Ele fez White Wedding e Rebel Yell e ainda está vivo fazendo música de vez em quando. Pesquise por ele se você tiver uma chance. Imagine ele com espinhas e você terá uma imagem mental de Topher. Além disso, difícil de acreditar, mas a declaração Tiffany sobre Metallica não ter nenhum vídeo era verdadeira na época. Eles não começaram a fazer videoclips até 1989 com "One" e foi muito emocionante quando aconteceu. Ahh ... memórias ...


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15 --**

"Isso é tão humilhante", Sam resmungou, fechando os punhos e olhando para Dean sobre as lapelas de couro de Topher, "Eu vou lembrar disso, maninho! Apenas espere você chegar aos anos da dependência e ver como eu serei útil, então!"

"Se vivermos tudo isso", Dean sentenciou, dando a volta no berço.

Ele começou a brincar preguiçosamente com a Busy Box, com os olhos vagando os sobre os brinquedos de Sam, torcendo desesperadamente para que algo, qualquer coisa, clicasse em seu cérebro e se revelasse útil para salvar o traseiro de todos ali.

"Não se preocupe, carinha", Topher disse enquanto depositava Sam sobre o trocador, "Eu sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Mudei mais fraldas do que eu posso contar. Isso vem com a parte de ser um bom irmão mais velho!"

"Oh, o inferno como é verdade!" Dean concordou.

Sam suspirou e se resignou ao seu destino embaraçoso. Fechou os olhos e começou a tentar de novo canalizar Missouri. Ele não estava realmente certo se ele estava fazendo direito ou se seus esforços tinham uma chance no inferno de realmente funcionar. Mas ele também não podia ser apenas passivo na tentativa de tirá-los dessa confusão e ele odiava sentir-se tão impotente. Ele sentia falta da possibilidade de lutar lado a lado com o seu irmão como um igual... Tanto quanto ele sentia falta da possibilidade de realmente conseguir ir ao banheiro sozinho.

"É isso aí, camaradinha", Topher disse, desfazendo cuidadosamente as abas adesivas na fralda do menino, "Apenas relaxe. Veja, isto não é tão ruim, não é? E ... Oh meu deus! QUEM ALIMENTOU ESTE GURI COM CHILI!?!? "

"Nós estávamos sem Scabetti-Os, " Dean deu de ombros.

"Ei garoto," Sam entreabriu os olhos, olhando para o rapaz horrorizado: "Não economize no talco!"

Topher infelizmente voltou entregando um pequeno pacote para Dean, que rapidamente colocou as mãos atrás das costas e apontou para a lata de lixo do Oscar o Resmungão.

"É ali que estocamos a munição de catapulta, Sammy," Dean sorriu orgulhosamente.

O adolescente terminou a tarefa desagradável, em seguida, levantou Sam da mesa rapidamente para entregá-lo a Dean.

"E aí, o que 'tá rolando?" Sam arrulhou nos braços de seu irmão, contente e feliz novamente.

Recuperando-se do calvário, Topher manteve um olhar atento a Tiffany, e então extraiu a fita cassete do Metallica nova do bolso e alcançou o toca fitas da Fisher Price no berço.

"Talvez eu possa realmente ouvir uma música ou duas antes de Tiffany descobrir", disse ele conspiratório.

Dean olhava incrédulo pra o rapaz inclinando-se sobre ele.

"Ok, primeiro fora. Cara esburacada, e cabeça oxigenada e esculhambada não é jeito de passar a vida, filho", disse Dean sério "E em segundo lugar, eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados e permitir que você toque um clássico como Ride the Lightning em algum toca fitas vagabundo para bebês! É um insulto ao âmago do meu ser!"

"Você é um menininho estranho", Topher sorriu: "E por falar nisso,"Clássico" significa algo que é velho. Esta fita é nova. Eu nem abri ainda. Metallica não está por aí tempo suficiente para se tornar um clássico. Este é apenas o segundo álbum deles. Mas não se preocupe. Você vai aprender o significado correto das palavras quando você começar a escola... "

"Eu vou te mostrar a escola!" Dean resmungou, com sua pequena mão em punho.

Sam, que tinha estado feliz remexendo o bumbum na fralda do Sr. Funga Funga recentemente recheada de talco, chamou a atenção mais uma vez.

"Dean! É um clássico de onde viemos!" disse ele, agarrando o punho de seu irmão, "Diga a ele!"

Dean arregalou os olhos quando a compreensão despertou sobre ele também. Sua salvação vinha em uma caixa de acrílico 3x5 embrulhada em papel celofane.

"Cara!" disse ele, seu coração batendo com a esperança renovada, "O Metallica pode ser apenas um bando de garotos revoltados não muito mais velhos que você agora. Mas de onde viemos, eles são os Deuses do Heavy Metal e Classic... sim Classic Hard Rock! Eu tenho cada álbum que eles já fizeram. Master of Puppets é o próximo... e oh, homem apenas espere até você ouvir o Black Album! O que você tem nas mãos é um clássico! Eu tenho escutado este álbum desde meu pai me deu no meu aniversário de 8 anos! Eu sei todas as letras de cor e posso cantar qualquer uma do começo ao fim... Bem, exceto o instrumental no final... Mas até isso eu posso murmurar!"

"É verdade que ele pode..." Sam disse, tentando bravamente não rolar os olhos.

"Oh, 'tô entendendo", disse Topher indulgentemente enquanto ele casualmente pegava um fantoche de mão e um lençol preto do berço do Sam, "Master of Puppets, hein? The Black Album, hein? Você sabe. É divertido inventar histórias, mas mentir não é bom. Você não pode ter escutado este álbum desde que tinha 8 anos, você tem apenas 5. E este álbum acabou de ser lançado hoje! "

"_Fight Fire with Fire_!" Dean disse rapidamente: "Então, a faixa _For Whom the Bell Tolls_, _Fade to Black_, que estão no lado A. Vire-o e você terá _Trapped Under Ice, Escape, Creeping Death e The Call of Ktulu_. Quer que eu cite a lista de assistentes de produção e engenheiros?"

Ele ficou radiante presunçosamente observando o rapaz atordoado que encarava a fita cassete lendo o nome das faixas que a criança em frente a ele tinha acabado de recitar literalmente.

"Você... Você acabou de ler isso agora..." Ele riu nervosamente, "Assim que eu tirei a fita do meu bolso..."

"Uh, sim. Claro. Porque leitura dinâmica é uma habilidade que todos os guris de cinco anos de idade têm naturalmente," Dean balançou a cabeça, "Vá em frente. Me teste. Abra o encarte com as letras e escolha qualquer canção ao acaso."

"O. .. kay ..." Topher arrancou o envoltório de celofane e, em seguida, desdobrou o encarte, segurando-o fora do alcance de Dean de modo que ele não visse de onde estava, de modo a impedi-lo de trapacear, "Que tal Fade to Black..."

"Boa escolha", Dean assentiu com a cabeça: "Mas, lembre-se, isto soava muito melhor quando eu era um barítono".

Ele limpou a garganta e, em seguida, cantou com uma suave voz assustadoramente doce:

_"Life it seems to fade away... drifting further every day... Getting lost within myself... nothing matters, no one else... I have lost the will to live... simply nothing more to give... There is nothing more for me... I need the end to set me free..."_

(A vida parece desaparecer... afastando-se ainda mais a cada dia... Se perdendo dentro de mim... nada importa, ninguém mais... eu perdi a vontade de viver... simplesmente nada mais para dar... Não há nada mais para mim... eu preciso do fim para me libertar...)

Dean estava prestes a começar o verso seguinte, quando de repente ele notou os olhos de Sam se fechando enquanto a criança balançava sobre si mesma. Ele pegou o seu irmão nos braços e segurou-o no exato momento em que o menino mais novo caiu em seu ombro e começou a deslizar para o chão.

"Opa!" Dean gritou: "Desculpe, sem baladas! Eu esqueci que meu irmão está muito suscetível a canções de ninar agora. Escolhe outra coisa. OOH! Que tal Creeping Death?! Adoro esta... Embora ela seja sobre Pragas bíblicas e sobre o Anjo da Morte vindo para matar os filhos primogênitos do Egito, então cantar isso é carma ruim para mim... sendo o primogênito e tudo. Mas o Sammy aqui pode cantar para você. Sammy, vamos lá. Acorde e cante Creeping Death para o cara legal!

"O que? Umm .. ok," Sam suspirou, sonolento, "Mas tenha em mente que isto soava melhor quando eu tinha mais dentes..."

"Espere um minuto!" o encarte nas mãos de Topher tremia enquanto ele passava os olhos sobre as palavras: "Você está certo. Essa música é sobre Pragas bíblicas... e você acertou todas as palavras de Fade to Black direitinho também ..."

Ele dobrou o encarte e enfiou a fita novamente em seu bolso andando pelo berçário enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos espetados.

"Sam," Dean murmurou, "Você nunca mais poder avacalhar com meus gostos musicais. Metallica acabou de salvar nossas vidas, maninho! "

"Eis o poder do Mullet Rock!" Sam disse, impressionado.

"Uau ..." Topher murmurou. "Quero dizer, a sério. Uau! E se tudo o que você está me dizendo é verdade ... "

"Parece que pegou a isca," Dean sussurrou no ouvido de Sam, "hora de puxar a linha!"

Sam balançou a cabeça, em seguida, empregou o olhar de cachorrinho mais tristonho que conseguiu reunir.

"É tudo verdade, nós juramos!", Disse ele, falando tão claramente quanto pôde, "Agora você vai nos ajudar por favor?"

"Sim!" Topher colocou-se de pé, com o rosto cheio de propósito: "Sim, eu vou!"

"Tudo bem!" Dean pulou e celebrou, batendo a palma da mão na do adolescente. "Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar ... Ok, as coisas importantes primeiro. Temos de entrar em seu carro e..."

"Topher!" Tiffany estava na porta do berçário de repente, virando outra cerveja no gargalo e batendo seu pé na sandália de plástico, "Por que você tipo assim ainda está aí com estes pequenos bratazóides molóides? Você tipo assim deveria estar totalmente me dando atenção, pois é!

"Querida, Desculpe," Dean zombou: "Seu namorado agora tem novos propósitos. Ele vai ser um grande herói e nos ajudar a derrotar Gordon de uma vez por todas! Certo, rapaz?"

"Eu acho que eles estão dizendo a verdade, Broinha de Milho", Topher disse: "Nós temos que fazer algo antes que o Sr. Walker chegue aqui!"

"Mas Topher ..." Tiffany inclinou a cabeça para o lado, brincando com seu cabelo, "Tipo, hoje era o dia em que eu ia, tipo assim de verdade, talvez, deixar você tipo assim chegar na segunda base, e tal!"

Ela lambeu os lábios e bateu seus cílios exageradamente cobertos de rímel, permitindo que o adolescente relanceasse a alça de seu sutiã. O pomo de adão de Topher visivelmente movimentou-se em sua garganta.

"Bem, crianças! Hora de ir brincar lá fora!" anunciou de repente, levantando sua voz uma oitava.

"O quê? não!" Sam gritou: "Você disse que acreditava em nós! Você disse que iria nos ajudar!"

"Topher! Cara!" Dean disse: "Pense com sua cabeça de cima! Ela está apenas manipulando você! Confie em mim! Eu conheço esse tipo! ... Whoaa!"

Antes de os irmãos pudessem protestar mais, o adolescente vitimado pelos hormônios içou Dean sobre o seu ombro enquanto inclinou-se para catar Sam na curva de seu braço.

"Vamos, porra!" Dean bateu os punhos contra a vestimenta de couro do rapaz. "Isso não está nos ajudando a derrotar Gordon! Vamos, homem! Você não quer viver para ouvir o Black Album? "

"Lá Fora! Lá Fora!" Topher mal equilibrava os meninos com ele, correndo pelas escadas, "O ar fresco vai fazer bem a vocês!"

"Você não pode simplesmente deixar-nos lá fora sozinhos!" Sam insistiu, contorcendo-se no aperto do rapaz, "Nós vamos ser presas fáceis! E então Gordon virá atrás de você e sua garota!"

"Não faça isso, cara!" Dean gritou: "Você sabe que coisas ruins sempre acontecem aos adolescentes com tesão! Lembre-se de Halloween e o Homem Gancho!"

"Algumas coisas valem a pena o risco!" Topher disse: "Você vai entender quando for mais velho!"

"Eu entendo, e muito!" Dean resmungou, em seguida, estendeu a mão para a geladeira enquanto passavam pela cozinha. "Ei! espera! Não deveríamos ter um lanche antes de irmos brincar?

Sem perder o ritmo, Topher estendeu a mão livre e pegou um pacote de passas e um copo com canudinho em cima do balcão da cozinha.

"Vocês podem levar estes lá fora!", disse ele, apressando-se para fora das portas de vidro deslizantes. "Uau! Basta olhar para este balanço impressionante que vocês têm! Isso deve mantê-los ocupado por horas! "

"Mas ... espera ... meu urso!" Sam estacou ", deixei ele em casa em algum lugar! Temos que voltar e encontrá-lo! "

"Sim, Deus nos ajude se meu irmão não tiver o maldito urso!" Dean tentou não rolar seus olhos, "Coloque a gente no chão, para que possamos ir procurá-lo!"

Topher gemeu, então girando de volta para dentro da casa, escaneando os cômodos freneticamente até seus olhos caírem sobre o Ursinho Puff. Abaixando-se, pegou sua orelha entre os dentes, em seguida, correu para fora novamente com os Winchesters ainda a reboque.

"Peguei! Peguei o Urso! ", Ele falou com a boca em torno de um bocado de pele amarela de pelúcia," Tudo bem com o mundo! "

"Ah, pelo amor de ...!" Cuspiu Dean, "Plano B, Sam! Nós vamos dirigir para fora da cidade, se eu tiver a caixas amarradas nos meus pés para alcançar os pedais! Pegue as chaves do carro do idiota!"

Sam obedientemente enfiou a mãozinha no bolso de Topher, peneirando o seu conteúdo enquanto o adolescente distraído carregava os irmãos até os brinquedos do quintal.

Dean uivava com indignação quando ele foi sentado sobre o assento aquecido pelo sol de um balanço de plástico barato, enquanto Sam foi despejado em um Johnny Jump Up* e ficou a quicar, impotente, ao lado dele.

"Aqui estamos nós!" Topher disse, ofegante, "Aqui estão as passas e o suco! Aqui está o seu urso! Divirta-se! Tenho que correr! "

Sam e Dean assistiram em silêncio atordoado enquanto Topher corria para dentro da casa, trancando a porta de correr e puxando as cortinas fechadas atrás dele.

"Aproveite enquanto durar, Romeu!" Dean gritou, "Só espere até o Gordon vir e mandar bala nos traseiros de vocês, sem nós por perto para protegê-los! Me dê as chaves do carro, Sam! Vamos picar a mula! "

"Dean ..." Sam suspirou fatalista, saltando o tempo todo, "Ele não tinha as chaves do carro ..."

Dean voltou para a garagem. Seus olhos se estreitaram como fendas quando viu o modo transporte escolhido pelo punk coberto de espinhas... Uma suja bicicleta Huffy* coberta de ferrugem.

"Filhodaputa!"

CONTINUA ...

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **Pobre pequeninos. Eles nunca conseguem um descanso. E agora eles estão expostos a céu aberto! Oh não!

As letras cantadas acima, mais uma vez foram escritas pelo Poderoso James Hetfield. Sam também citou Simon&Garfunkel depois que ele conseguiu ficar alto com (Pó de)Talco.

Capítulo 16 em breve!

_**N/T:**_

_***Johnny Jump Up: acessório infantil que consiste num balanço para bebês, e que em vez de cordas tem elásticos.**_

_***Huffy: Marca de bicicleta barata nos EUA.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Nota do Autor: Desculpe pela demora. Realmente pretendia postar isso mais cedo. Mas me deitei para tirar uma soneca e acabei dormindo a noite toda. D'Oh! Da próxima vez, talvez uma dupla de príncipes em um Impala preto reluzente poderia vir me acordar com beijos, né mesmo?

AVISO-Eu não sou dona destes personagens, exceto por Topher e Tiffany ... Hey, Kripke? Quer trocar?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16 --**

"Tipo assim, aquilo te ocupou demais!" Tiffany bufou uma vez que seu namorado tinha acabado de deixar os Winchesters plantados em seus brinquedos lá fora.  
" Coisas boas valem a pena esperar", Topher disse, com a voz mais sensual que conseguiu produzir. "Agora, onde estávamos?"

Ele se sentou no sofá e levou sua amada em seus braços. Seus lábios e línguas se encontraram em uma pantomima inábil de paixão enquanto seus membros entrelaçavam-se ineptamente. As mãos de Topher atrapalharam-se por entre o arrastão verde neon do top de Tiffany, com o seu coração batendo freneticamente contra sua propositadamente rasgada camiseta estampada com a bandeira Britânica.

Conforme seus dedos frenéticos estavam prestes a soltar os ganchos que fechavam o sutiã de Tiffany, seu cérebro aditivado por hormônios de repente decidiu fazer livre associações.

"Desenganchar... Gancho... Homem Gancho! ...Coisas ruins sempre acontecem aos adolescentes com tesão!", Disse o cérebro de Topher.

Um guincho irrompeu de seus lábios adolescentes e ele se sentou e se afastou da forma feminina abaixo de si.

"Tipo assim, o que aconteceu?" Tiffany olhou com espanto para o rapaz encolhido no lado oposto do sofá.

"Uhhn... ...nada ..." Topher engoliu em seco, "Digo ... Ahh! Parace que o velho Winchester tem TV a cabo! Vamos assistir a MTV, hein?

Ele rapidamente pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV.

"Ei! Só isso! É a Festa da estréia mundial de Purple Rain! Não parece legal? Talvez com o meu contracheque e seu dinheiro de babá, teremos o suficiente para ir ver o filme! Não é um grande video? Vamos lá, gatinha! Cante! Acho que esta é... When Doves Cry! "

"Ohmeudeus! Você é tipo assim totalmente um retardado! "Tiffany fez manha quando seu namorado levantou-se e começou a dançar a música no seu jeito de branquelo desajeitado.

**********

Enquanto isso lá fora, Sam colocou-se em um estado meditativo enquanto tentava mais uma vez outro contato psíquico com Missouri Moseley.

"Missouri", ele gritou mentalmente, "eu não sei se você está entendendo nada disso, mas as coisas estão ficando bastante desagradáveis. Dean e eu fomos trancados para fora de casa. Estou atualmente preso em um Johnny Jump Up que não pára de saltar! Madonna e Billy Idol estão lá dentro bebendo toda a cerveja de papai e sujando o sofá, de modo que não tem ninguém nos vigiando. Gordon pode chegar aqui a qualquer momento e nós estamos completamente expostos ao relento, sem vizinhos por perto para sequer nos ouvir gritar. Nós não temos nenhuma maneira de nos proteger. Nenhuma arma. Nem mesmo um canivete. Procurei até nos bolsos do Billy Idol, quando ele nos trouxe aqui, mas ele não tinha nada consigo, além de uma fita do Metallica e um tubo de Clearasil*. Eu tenho um Ursinho Puff, um copo com canudinho e uma caixa de passas. Talvez MacGyver pudesse trabalhar com tudo isso... Mas eu não sou o MacGyver. Sou apenas Sam Winchester e eu não consigo parar de saltar! Por favor, nos ajude, Missouri Moseley! Você é nossa única esperança!"

Apertou os olhos com força tentando canalizar toda a sua energia psíquica para a mensagem. Mas toda a barulheira e comoção acontecendo ao seu redor faziam com que fosse impossível de se concentrar.

Abrindo os olhos, observou fascinado enquanto Dean corria dali pra cá, a caixa de ferramentas Playskool na mão, trabalhando febrilmente para construir uma coisa qualquer feita com os brinquedos que ele reuniu por todo o quintal.

" Vai ficar tudo bem, Sammy!" Dean gritou, sua voz crepitando com energia nervosa, "Se segura firme aí, maninho! Eu vou nos tirar desta confusão como eu disse que... Isso pode não parecer muito bom agora... Mas quando eu terminar, ele vai parecer um Chevy Impala '67! ...Eu só preciso de mais massinha de modelar... "

Sam franziu os lábios, em seguida, deixou sua mente voltar para seu estado meditativo.

"P.S. ... Dean perdeu a sanidade completamente!"

"Sammy ... Você viu outra corda de pular por aí? ...Esquece... Eu vou usar este Slinky*..."

"Para quê é o Slinky, exatamente?" Sam dirigiu-se a seu irmão delicadamente.

"Eu preciso de alguma maneira para instalar o toca-fitas... É um toca-fitas Fisher Price, por isso vai tocar London Bridge em vez de Back in Black... Mas não podemos sair numa viagem sem músicas, você sabe..."

"Então você basicamente 'tunou' um triciclo de plástico do Caco o Sapo..." Sam encolheu-se, "O que é esta torre raquítica de Legos em cima do guidão?

"Esse é o suporte de armas."

"Nós não temos arma nenhuma, Dean!"

"Nós teremos... eu sei que há algumas pistolas de água por aqui em algum lugar. Não é o ideal, mas se nós pudermos acertar ele nos olhos, isso pode cegá-lo por tempo suficiente para nós fugirmos..."

"E por que você amarrou um andador do lado da roda direita?"

"Esse é seu sidecar."

"Eu não vou andar naquela coisa..."

"Maldição, Sam!" Dean enfiou um martelo de plástico na caixa de ferramentas, "Só Deus sabe quantas quadras nós vamos ter que atravessar antes de encontrar uma pessoa adulta de verdade para nos ajudar! Até que ponto você acha que nós vamos chegar a pé com você bancando a Maggie Simpson a cada três passos, ahn? E se você pensa que eu vou carregar o seu traseiro coberto de fralda nem que seja uma fração do caminho, pense de novo!"

"Nem mesmo uma caroninha nas costas?" Sam se ressentiu, "Cara, isso foi cruel!"

"Essa toxicidade que você estava vazando agorinha a pouco... aquilo sim foi cruel! Agora, aqui, eu vou pegar esse menino mau para um" test drive ". Você fique de olho em Gordon!"

Sam Dean entregou um pequeno telescópio. Ele era decorado com decalques do Capitão Crunch e ainda cheirava à caixa de cereais de onde tinha vindo, mas na verdade até que funcionou muito bem, considerando-se.

Sam impulsionou com as pernas até que o Johnny Jump Up saltou alto o suficiente para ele ver por cima da cerca.

Dean subiu o triciclo e começou a pedalar pelo quintal. Ele apenas conseguiu chegar até a mesa de piquenique antes de o andador soltar-se das cordas de pular frouxas e se chocou contra uma árvore, enquanto o suporte de arma feito de Lego descolou-se da massinha de modelar e caiu em pedaços sobre sua cabeça.

"Filhodapu ..." Dean resmungou: "Talvez devesse ter usado outro tipo de massinha... Costa limpa, Sam?"

"Sim", informou Sam então empurrou as pernas mais um pouco e saltou um pouco mais alto, "Espera... não ... Tem alguém na estrada à frente!"

"Puta merda! É um carro? É Gordon?"

Sam forçou o olhar através do telescópio, esforçando-se para concentrar-se na figura distante. Ele viu um menininho Afro Descendente, talvez com 8 ou 9 anos de idade, vestindo um uniforme azul e pedalando uma pequena bicicleta com rodinhas. O som fraco de sininhos ecoava por todo o bairro conforme a criança andava para cima e para baixo pela rua a vários quarteirões de distância.

"É um garoto em uma bicicleta..." Sam disse, saltando para cima novamente para obter outra visão, "Ele está usando algum tipo de uniforme de escoteiro".

"Como assim um escoteiro?" Dean perguntou.

Sam novamente quicou.

"Escoteiro, sim", disse ele, "Quepe e lenço amarelos... É um Lobinho... Escoteiro do segundo ano."

"Sammy! É isso! Estamos salvos!" Dean gritou, pegando seu irmão no meio do salto e abraçando-o apertado ", os Escoteiros são obrigados por honra a ajudar aqueles que precisam! E se ele é um segundanista, você sabe que ele deve estar se coçando por medalhas de mérito! "

Ele soltou um grito, em seguida, subiu em cima da cerca para sinalizar ao escoteiro.

"Ei! Ei garoto!" ele chamou, acenando com os braços sobre a cabeça, "Por aqui, garoto! Ajude-nos, por favor! Precisamos de resgate!"

O Lobinho respondeu imediatamente ao grito de Dean, virando sua bicicleta na direção do grito e pedalando rapidamente rumo aos Winchesters.

"Ele está chegando!" Dean aplaudiu, "O que eu te disse, Sam? Tudo vai ficar bem!"

Sam tentou partilhar o entusiasmo de seu irmão. Mas havia um sentimento desconfortável crescendo na boca do estômago que ele estava certo de que não tinha nada a ver com o chili. Ele saltou com o telescópio para dar uma nova olhada em seu pretenso futuro salvador.

O Lobinho parecia comum, em tudo um garoto americano em todos os sentidos... Exceto pelo fato de que a bicicleta que estava montando era rosa reluzente, com fitinhas no guidão e um logotipo da Barbie no cesto em frente. Ou o garoto estava completamente abraçando a política 'Não pergunte, não conte' dos escoteiros, ou então ele havia roubado a bicicleta de uma garota.

"Por que um Lobinho roubaria uma bicicleta?" Sam franziu a testa: "Ele deve ter seus motivos! A menos que..."

Puro pânico tomou conta do coração de Sam.

"Oh meu Deus! Dean!" , gritou ele, "Dean, desce da cerca! Pare de acenar! Temos de nos esconder! Agora!"

"O quê? Sam, cara. O escoteiro vai nos ajudar. Ele está quase aqui ..."

"Não, não, Dean!" Sam gritou: "Eu não posso acreditar que nós não percebemos isso antes! Mas se a Máquina do tempo regrediu nossa idade, não é impossível que o Gordon também..."

Ele congelou, engolindo em seco.

O Lobinho estava na cerca agora, sorrindo docemente para os Winchesters. Seu rosto angelical resplandecia com a inocência de uma criança sadia, mas seus olhos refletiam um brilho muito familiar de pura insanidade. Ele apertou guidão da bicicleta Pink da Barbie e tocou a sineta... Ameaçadoramente!

" Sam e Dean podem sair para brincar?" disse Gordon Walker.

CONTINUA ...

* * *

NOTA DO AUTOR: DUN DUN DUN!

A maioria dos leitores descobriu há muito tempo que Gordon iria aparecer também em seu corpo mais jovem... Mas eu aposto que vocês não imaginavam que ele chegaria numa bicicleta Pink da Barbie! ;-)

As letras que Topher cantou e dançou foram escritas por Sua Alteza Real, o bam Bam bam, Prince!

Estou amando as reviews. Elas são tão divertidas! Fico feliz que tantas pessoas estejam se divertindo com essa história. Vou avisá-los: agora que Gordon chegou, as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais duras. Escoteiro ou não, o jovem mestre Walker não joga limpo! Uh oh ...

Capítulo 17 chega logo logo!

NT:

***Clearasil: aposto como vocês adivinharam que isto é o mesmo que uma Acnase da vida.**

***Slinky: Aquele brinquedo que era uma mola colorida e que realmente não servia pra nada.**

**As vezes as coisas simplesmente não tem um nome oficial aqui no Brasil, apesar de a gente conhecer o que é. Então nestes casos eu fico tentando explicar o que é e deixo no nome original. Quando nós brasileiros conhecemos por algum outro nome, é este que eu adoto. Mas acho que vocês já entenderam isso... Beijos e muito obrigada por fazerem do meu trabalho de traduzir muito válido. Estou mesmo muito feliz que tanta gente esteja lendo. Agora, que talcomentarem, também? Todas as reviews são traduzidas para a autora, e ela adora o jeito com que nós brasileiros reparamos nos detalhes da história. **

**É nóis, uhu!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

AVISO: Eu não possuo aqueles maravilhosos, e nem o Ursinho Puff!

**Previsão do tempo:** Há um Aviso de Sammy em Grave Perigo em vigor para a maior parte do capítulo com chances de Hurt! Dean, entre médios e altos índices de dodóis; aguaceiros de Evil!Gordon e violência entre crianças dispersas por todo o período. Os leitores são aconselhados a ter cuidado especial quando estiverem lendo rapidamente aparentes parágrafos cheios de blábláblá desnecessário, pois as possibilidades de perderem profundas metáforas são extremamente elevadas.

(Com toda a seriedade, este capítulo é um tanto assustador e violento, em comparação com os outros)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17 --**

"Espere um minuto ..." Dean olhou para o rapaz do outro lado da cerca, "Você é... Isso é ...? Você quer dizer que isto... é Gordon...?"

Sam balançou a cabeça com força, puxando o protetor feito com o Ursinho Puff contra seu peito.

"Olá Dean", o menino sobre a bicicleta disse, exibindo aquele familiar sorriso maliciosamente triunfante, "Faz um tempinho, né?"

Dean continuou boquiaberto encarando a criança imberbe e sem cicatrizes a sua frente.  
E então surgiu um ronco alto de suas narinas e ele caiu de cima da cerca, tombando para trás na grama, abraçando as próprias costelas enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia com gargalhadas.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ele gargalhou: "Este é Gordon? Esta é Gordon! HA HA HA! Eu não posso acreditar... HA HA HA! Estávamos tão assustados... HA HA HA! Por causa... HA HA HA! Por causa... a... HA HA HA! De um escoteiro! BWAH HA HA HA! Oh Deus! HA HA HA! Corre, Sam! Ele pode começar um incêndio esfregando dois gravetos! Ou nos cantar uma canção sobre fazer trilhas! WA HA HA HA HA! "

Dean jogou a cabeça para trás, dominado por risadinhas enquanto Gordon olhava para ele aborrecido. Os olhos de Sam passavam nervosamente da forma histérica do irmão para o olhar frio e calculista os encarando debaixo de um quepe azul e amarelo dos Lobinhos.

"Dean... ele continua sendo maior do que nós..." Sam advertiu.

"HA HA HA!" Dean riu ainda mais forte, alheio aos temores do menino mais novo, "Cuidado, irmãozinho! Ele pode construir uma casinha de passarinho com palitos de sorvete! Não temos a menor chance! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Sua poderosa habilidade escoteira será a nossa perdição! HA HA HA! "

"Escotismo é uma atividade nobre, depois da escola!" Gordon retrucou, "Nem todos nós passamos nossas infâncias cutucando o nariz no banco de trás de algum Chevy bebedor de gasolina enquanto nosso pai nos abandonava para ir caçar monstros!"

"Ah ... HA HA ... Você está certo, Gordon! "Dean rastejando de joelhos, ofegando por ar," Você está certo. Nem todos nós, meninos, tivemos a sorte de ter pais que iriam nos comprar... uma bicicleta da Barbie! BWAH HA HA HA HA HA! "

Dean caiu para a frente novamente, rolando na grama e batendo os punhos contra o chão.

"Uma bicicleta... de menina!", Ele gritou, "Você tinha uma bicicleta de menina! HA HA HA! Oh meu Deus, Gordon! Isso explica taaaanto! HA HA HA HA HA HA! "

"Esta não é a minha bicicleta!" Cuspiu Gordon, "Eu acordei esta manhã de volta neste corpo e de volta à minha casa de infância com este uniforme nitidamente colocado lá para mim. Eu tive que quebrar meu porquinho para poder comprar uma passagem de ônibus para o Kansas! Eu roubei a bicicleta quando eu cheguei a Lawrence, para conseguir chegar até aqui vindo da rodoviária! "

"E de todas as bicicletas disponíveis para pegar, você escolheu uma com uma cestinha e fitinhas cor de rosa?" Dean estava ofegante, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos, "Como eu disse, Gordo ... Isso realmente explica tanta coisa!"

" Foi a primeira bicicleta que eu achei que eu poderia realmente montar, ok?" Gordon sibilou, "A única que realmente ... bem, que realmente tinha ... você sabe ... rodinhas... "

Dean olhou piscando para seu maior inimigo por um longo momento. E então todo o seu ser explodiu em riso mais uma vez.

"HA HA HA HA! OH! OW OW! PÁRA!", Ele berrou gargalhando, apertando seus lados, que já doíam de rir, "eu não posso mais agüentar! OH WA HA HA HA HA! Rodinhas! Você ainda precisa de rodinhas com 8 anos! HA HA HA HA! Oh meu Deus! Sammy! Sammy, Gordon vai precisar de uma de suas fraldas! Ele provavelmente não sabe usar o banheiro ainda! BWAH HA HA HA HA! "

Sam vacilou quando Gordon saltou e chutou a bicicleta de lado e avançou para a cerca. Ele podia ver algo amarrado sobre o peito do menino, que definitivamente não era parte de um uniforme Escoteiro regulamentar. Algo que suspeitamente parecia com a coronha de uma espingarda, espreitava por cima do ombro.

"Dean..." Sam começou a falar: "Oh Deus, Dean, acho que ele tem..."

"Pobre Gordon!" Dean exclamou: "Não sabe usar o banheiro sozinho! Não consegue andar de bicicleta! E ainda é muito criança para assistir Purple Rain! BWAH HA HA HA HA!"

"Talvez sim," Gordon disse, subindo ao longo da cerca: "Mas não muito criança para cumprir minha missão de verdade!"

Antes de qualquer outra palavra que os irmãos pudessem proferir, Gordon alcançou por trás das costas e puxou a arma para a frente, apontando diretamente para Sam e disparando em um movimento fluido. Todos os três meninos assistiram com admiração quando a grande e verde bala Nerf* voou pelo ar atingindo a criança entre os olhos, antes de quicar sem causar danos, na grama abaixo de seu Johnny Jump Up.

Dean imediatamente caiu de costas sobre a mesa de piquenique, batendo a mão contra a sua superfície como seu corpo foi sacudido com risadinhas soluçantes mais uma vez.

"BWAH HA HA HA! UMA ARMA NERF? HA HA HA! Gordon! Você veio até aqui e nem percebeu que tudo que você tinha era uma arma de brinquedo! WA HA HA HA! OH DEUS! Não importa, Sammy, guarde uma fralda extra para mim! HA HA HA! Eu vou molhar minhas calças aqui! HA HA HA HA!"

"Pare de rir, Dean!" Sam repreendeu, coçando a cabeça: "Isso realmente doeu um pouco!"

Gordon ficou olhando incrédulo para a arma de brinquedo nas mãos, o lábio inferior tremendo como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Mas então ele ergueu o peso da arma e de repente marchou em direção Dean com determinação renovada.

"Dean! Dean cuidado!" Sam gritou.

"Oh, Oh, Gordon! Você me mata!" Dean suspirou ainda rindo, "HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Não é uma má idéia, garoto!" Gordon rosnou, batendo o menino menor na cabeça com a coronha da arma de plástico rígido.

A risada de Dean foi imediatamente interrompida enquanto tombou a cabeça para o lado. Ele girou, virando-se para encarar Sam. Mas seus olhos verdes estavam completamente vesgos. Em seguida seus olhos rolaram para cima enquanto o resto do seu corpo ia em direção ao sul.

"NÃO DEAN!" Sam gritou quando o menino mais velho caiu no chão.

Ele chutava e se agitava com suas perninhas, desesperadamente tentando correr em auxílio a seu irmão. Mas Deus o ajude, não importava o quanto ele chutasse, ele não podia fazer nada, além de quicar. Seus movimentos acalmaram-se por completo, quando Gordon Walker virou-se para ele, espreitando como um gato sobre um rato enjaulado. Ele engoliu em seco, e suas mãos pequenas segurando o copo com canudinho em um aperto mortal enquanto os pequenos bracinhos compulsivamente apertavam o Ursinho Puff.

"Quiiik!" guinchou o Ursinho.

"Bem, bem, bem," o Lobinho zombou, elevando-se sobre o neném, "Se não é o pequeno Sammy Winchester. Quem diria que um grande mal poderia vir em um pacote tão pequeno! O que são esses pontinhos na sua cara toda? Isso é algum tipo de erupção demoníaca? "

"Você acreditaria que é Catapora?" Sam riu nervosamente, "Você deve se manter distante, Gordon. É altamente contagiosa."

"Nah, eu já tive esse treco quando eu tinha quatro anos", disse Gordon, vagarosamente empurrando o Johnny Jump Up para frente e para trás, "Eu sou imune. Sou sortudo, não? Eu posso me tornar próximo e íntimo."

Ele se inclinou para a frente, seu rosto a polegadas do rosto de Sam. Os olhos do bebê dispararam, freneticamente procurando alguma maneira de salvar a si mesmo. Seu olhar frenético não parava de voltar para a forma rígida de seu irmão deitado esparramado na grama. Antes que ele pudesse se lembrar de como a apertar 'Dean! Por favor, acorde! " em código Morse, o Ursinho Puff foi cruelmente arrancado de suas mãos e depois disso Gordon lançou o amado brinquedo por cima do ombro.

"Então. O que você 'tá bebendo de bom aí, Sammy?" o caçador louco perguntou, batendo no copo com canudinho "Sangue de Demônio?"

"É Sam!" o garoto menor rosnou, erguendo o copo pequeno sobre a sua cabeça ,"e é Tubaína!"

Com toda a força que tinha, a criança trouxe o copo com canudinho para baixo, batendo contra a mandíbula de seu agressor. A cabeça de Gordon torceu-se violentamente para o lado, sangue e dentes voando de sua boca enquanto ele cambaleou para trás em choque e dor.

"Eu fiz mesmo!" Sam se impressionou, "Eu arranquei os dentes do Gordon! Uhh... feliz aniversário, Dean!" ele chamou o seu irmão ainda inconsciente.

"Nem fique se gabando, Servo de Satã," Gordon balbuciava, soando suspeitamente como Patolino agora, "Eram apenas os dentes de leite. Eles já estavam moles!"

"Ah. Então você deve se apressar e voltar para casa e deve colocá-los sob seu travesseiro para a Fada dos Dentes", Sam sugeriu, "São os anos 80. Só pense em como vai valer a pena, neste boom econômico!"

"Não vale tanto como um futuro com uma criança demoníaca a menos ", Gordon respondeu de volta.

Ele desviou os olhos para a piscina infantil que estava cheia de água, brilhando à luz do sol próxima ao lado da casa.

"Um dia tão quente", disse serenamente: "Por que não vamos dar um mergulho na piscina?"

Ele olhou maliciosamente para o menino mais novo com um sorriso escancarado agora ensangüentado, e Sam imediatamente entendeu a sua intenção homicida.

"Eu... Eu... não era muito de nadar com esta idade", ele engoliu em seco, "É... Que tal um jogo agradável de 'Babalu é Califórnia, Califórnia é Babalu'?"

Sem outra palavra, Gordon içou Sam debaixo dos braços e brutalmente o tirou do Johnny Jump Up.

"NÃO! GORDON NÃO!" Sam gritou, lutando dentro do aperto do garoto maior, "DEAN! DEAN Deus Oh! POR FAVOR, ME AJUDA!"

Um gemido fraco escapou de Dean enquanto ele começou a se mexer um pouco, virando a cabeça na grama.

"Não se preocupe... eu vou te salvar..." murmurou sonolento.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Sam gritou enquanto Gordon o levava para a piscina.

"Eu vou te salvar... Princesa Leia..." Dean murmurou, sorrindo enquanto ele rolou para o lado dele roçando o gramado.

"Poxa, Dean!" Sam resmungou: "Até visto o biquíni dourado se você quiser! Mas apenas... ME AJUDE!"

Ele chutou e bateu os punhos sem efeito contra o lado de Gordon.

"Não faça isso, Gordon, por favor!" ele implorou: "O que os outros Lobinhos da Matilha 15 vão pensar?!"

"Eles vão cantar canções de fogueira em minha homenagem, assim que eu lhes contar como eu livrei o mundo de um monstro terrível!" Gordon sorriu, lutando para manter seu controle sobre o pequeno menino se contorcendo em seus braços, "Agora pare com essa droga de rebolação, Pestinha do Demo! Eu prometo fazer isso da maneira... mais dolorosa possível!"

"ME AJUDA!" Sam gritou para a casa enquanto Gordon se aproximava da piscina, "SOCORRO! Topher! TIFFANY ALGUÉM! ME AJUDA.... MMMMUUUPHHH!"

Gordon apertou a mão sobre a boca da criança que gritava. Sam agarrou os dedos do menino mais velho, tentando desesperadamente ergue-los. Ele gemeu impotente contra a grande palma lutando para morder a carne que lhe tapava a boca... Embora soubesse que suas tentativas seriam muito mais eficazes se ele tivesse mais dentes.

"EEW!" Gordon encolheu, "pare de babar em mim com esses seus micróbios satânicos!"

Sam mentalmente chamou por Missouri, embora ele soubesse lá no fundo que era uma causa perdida. Seus olhos se arregalaram, com terror quando Gordon chegou à piscina, segurando-o por cima da água azul clara. A piscina de plástico era decorada com dezenas de felizes criaturas do mar de olhos enormes, todas dançando alegremente debaixo de água cintilante.

Tendo enfrentado a morte várias vezes em sua curta jovem vida, Sam sempre tinha esperado que as garras de um lobisomem feroz, a lâmina do punhal de sacrifício de uma bruxa ou o rosto furioso de um espírito irritado fosse a última coisa que ele veria. Caranguejos Felizes, Golfinhos Saltadores e um Polvo fazendo malabarismo com Estrelas do Mar iam bem além do alcance de sua imaginação.

CONTINUA ...

* * *

NOTA DO AUTOR: ..... eeeek!

N/T:

***Nerf**: Marca de armas e metralhadoras de brinquedo, muito popular.


	18. Chapter 18

_AVISO: Eu não sou dona desses personagens, exceto por Topher e Tiffany ... Tudo bem. Eu estou procurando terapia sobre isso..._

_AVISOS: contém menores de idade ingerindo bebida alcoólica outra vez, violência entre crianças e ferimentos relacionados à virilha..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18 --**

A festa estava bombando na Draga de Jabba the Hutt.  
O New Age Jazz sintetizado espacial ressoava através do ar em meio a uma multidão de grandes e pequenas criaturas Intergalácticas. Droids servindo bebidas e dançarinas de pele verde giravam sedutoramente diante de seus olhos. Mas sua atenção estava fixada em numa pessoa e numa pessoa somente: Cabelos escuros, a beldade vestida de biquíni mantida em cativeiro no trono da lesma espacial gigante... Princesa Leia.

"Ajude-me, Dean!" Ela implorou com seus grandes olhos castanhos de filhote de cachorro, "Você é minha única esperança!"

"Não se preocupe, eu vou salvar você", disse Dean, encaminhando-se destemidamente ao trono, "Eu vou salvá-la, Princesa Leia!"

"Oh ho! Você se diz um Jedi, Dean Winchester?" Jabba the Hutt falou em Huttese enquanto legendas convenientemente apareciam sobrepostas sobre seu perímetro, "Você não é nada, além de capim Bantha! A princesa fica comigo! Arranje a sua própria garota!"

"Oh, Dean! Salve-me também," a dançarina interceptou seu caminho, transformando-se em Apollonia Kotero enquanto isso: "Eu farei qualquer coisa, me leve com você! Podemos pular no lago juntos e eu farei um topless!"

Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Dean enquanto a banda começou a tocar Purple Rain no fundo.

"Bem, isso soa como um plano..." Dean disse, esfregando o nariz contra a sua orelha.

"Não esqueça de mim!" um droid servindo bebidas rolou para ele se transformando em uma garçonete do Hooters com uma bandeja cheia de asinhas fumegantes, "Salve-me também! Eu quero dar-lhe palmadas no seu aniversário, seu menino safadinho!"

"Eu posso lidar com isso também", disse Dean sorridente.

Ignorando a cara feia que Apolônia fazia, ele colocou seu braço ao redor da garçonete do Hooters, permitindo que ela o alimentasse com uma asinha quente.

"Eca!" Cuspiu o bocado de grama e sujeira de repente.

"Que beleza!" Apollonia rebateu, empurrando-o com força contra o solo, "Você deveria estar me salvando!"

"Não! A Mim!" a garçonete do Hooters bufou, chutando-o nas costelas: "Você está me salvando bem agora!"

"Eu o vi primeiro, piranhas!" Princesa Leia berrou, pulando fora do trono de Jabba e balançando sua corrente bem sobre a cabeça de Dean, "Ele vai me salvar!"

"OWW!" Dean gritou quando a corrente o acertou direto através da testa, "Mas que p..."

"Eu! Salve-me agora!" Princesa Leia empurrou as outras meninas para longe enquanto ela puxava Dean para si e entregava-lhe uma corda comprida.

A cabeça de Dean latejava de dor, mas ele gentilmente colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura fina de Leia e segurou-a firmemente enquanto eles balançaram ao estilo Tarzan para longe da draga de Jabba.

"Oh Dean!" Princesa Leia arrulhou, pois continuaram a balançar e balançar vertiginosamente, "Você me salvou!"

"É ... É só comigo", Dean fez uma careta, o estômago começava a se agitar, "Ou isso faz você enjoar também?"

"Beije-me seu ridiculamente bonito Cavaleiro Jedi!" a princesa exigiu.

Dean apertou a bela mulher nos braços, trazendo a boca para a dela.

"Quiik!", Exclamou a princesa Leia com seus lábios amarelos peludos pressionados contra os de Dean.

"Buh?" Dean assustou-se, piscando em confusão para o rosto do urso a sorrir feliz para ele.

Um par de pernas em um longo manto marrom passou e ele olhou para cima para ver Obi-Wan em pé acima dele, seu rosto velho e sábio bloqueando a luz do sol brilhante.

"Esqueça isso, Dean, nunca vai funcionar", Obi-Wan falou com a voz rouca de Bobby Singer, "Primeiro, ela é sua irmã! Depois, na verdade você está beijando o Ursinho Puff! E, além disso... Será que você vai acordar já e salvar seu irmão, seu Idjit?!"

"Merda!"

Dean acordou sobressaltado de repente e encontrou-se deitado de bruços no quintal de sua casa de infância, sua cabeça latejando com uma dor surda e seus lábios colados nos do Ursinho Puff de Sam.

"GAH!" gemeu, cuspindo pêlo amarelo, "Urso do caralho!"

Ele rolou nauseado, mal conseguindo sentar-se enquanto o mundo inclinava-se lateralmente abaixo dele. Agarrou-se à grama para se impedir de deslizar para fora da face da Terra, ele olhou para cima para ver Gordon Walker levando o combativo e apavorado Sam para a piscina infantil. Ok, na verdade havia dois Gordons, dois Sams e duas piscinas, mas Dean tinha uma idéia geral da coisa.

"S... Sammy!" ele resmungou rastejando em frente de modo instável.

Resgatar seu irmão seria muito mais fácil, ele decidiu, se o mundo tivesse apenas a gentileza de parar de girar por um maldito minuto. O mundo, ao que parece, não estava de bom humor no momento. O mundo, ao contrário, estava em um tanto ironicamente cruel estado de espírito quando sua mão perdeu o apoio no meio do rastejar agarrou-se em vez disso no Sit N'Spin*.

O Sit N' Spin fez o que um Sit N' Spin faz de melhor e girou, enviando Dean de cara para se estatelar contra o chão, experimentando a grama e terra mais uma vez.

*******

"Isso não poderia ter funcionado melhor se eu tivesse planejado isso", riu Gordon maliciosamente para seu prisioneiro, "Pequenos Demônios da sua idade nunca devem ser deixados sozinhos por perto de uma piscina como esta. Acidentes acontecem, você sabe. E este soará como apenas um acidente. Heh heh. Eles provavelmente ainda vão culpar Dean, que é seu irmão mais velho, por não cuidar de você como devia. Talvez eu realmente o deixe viver para enfrentar as conseqüências, o que você acha, Sammy? "

"FISL ... S'MMM ...!" Sam grunhiu furiosamente contra a mão de Gordon.

"Oh, que seja..." Gordon revirou os olhos, "acho que posso lhe conceder um pedido final. Porque agora Sam Winchester vai dormir com os peixes... e com este pequeno Carinha Polvo também."

Sam apertou seus olhos fechados enquanto Gordon abaixava sua cabeça em direção a água cintilante. Seu coração estava disparado, o sangue martelando em seus ouvidos enquanto uma sensação estranhamente familiar envolvia todo seu ser. A princípio, ele pensou que estava prestes a fazer ainda mais munição para a catapulta. Mas, então, um poderoso turbilhão correu por ele, e ele sentiu um impulso de pura energia quando a piscina infantil voou para o ar, capotou e esvaziou completamente o seu conteúdo sobre a cabeça de Gordon. O Lobinho estava ofegante e cuspindo, encharcado até os ossos e olhando para a criança em suas mãos, que notavelmente permanecia seca.

"Meu Deus", expressou medo, "Você é realmente um demônio!"

"E você é realmente um filho da puta!" Dean resmungou, correndo para a frente para fazer o Sit N' Spin quebrar-se contra as costas e ombros de Gordon.

O Lobinho arqueou-se de dor, soltando o bebê de uma vez antes de desabar no chão. Sam se ergueu e se colocou em uma posição sentada e olhou para ver Dean oscilando quando o Sit 'N' Spin escorregou de suas mãos.

"DEAN!" Sam gritou assim que seu irmão cambaleou para trás e, em seguida, pousou sobre o próprio traseiro na grama úmida.

Ele tentou engatinhar para ajudar Dean. Mas agora Gordon estava sentado, balançando a cabeça e concentrando sua atenção no Winchester mais velho, mais uma vez.

"Só não sabe quando continuar deitado, né Deano?" Gordon cuspiu, ficando de pé e estalando os dedos enquanto caminhava em direção ao garoto ainda atordoado.

Sam olhou em volta freneticamente, os olhos enfim pousaram sobre a caixa de ferramentas Playskool. Segurando o martelo de plástico em sua pequena mão, marchou para frente e bateu com a ferramenta certeira nos genitais de Gordon.

"HOOOOOOOO!" Gordon uivou, os olhos ficando vesgos de dor.

Dean piscou, esforçando-se para limpar a sua visão, pois ele tinha certeza de que estava perdendo algo muito importante. Seu braço caiu na piscina infantil e ele pegou o último punhado de água deixada no interior, jogando contra o próprio rosto. Seus olhos focaram a tempo de ver seu irmãozinho batendo furiosamente o martelo Playskool uma e outra vez nas Jóias da família Walker.

"Caraca", ele murmurou, sacudindo a última das suas tonturas.

Gordon, que tinha estado lutando em vão para proteger seus bens do ataque da criança, finalmente conseguiu agarrar o martelo e tomá-lo das mãos de Sam, fazendo o menino menor tombar para frente. Ele abaixou-se para agarrar à criança, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algum mal, Dean tinha voado, pulando nas costas de Gordon.

"Deixe-o em paz, seu bastardo!" ele vociferou envolvendo seus braços em volta do pescoço de Gordon enquanto o garoto maior tentava derrubá-lo.

Sam conseguiu ficar de pé e fora do caminho dos coices de Gordon. Ele pegou a perna do Escoteiro e tentou morder a parte traseira de sua panturrilha. Rapidamente percebendo que este era um esforço inútil e que ele estava conseguindo muito pouco além de babar a perna de seu inimigo, ele pegou o martelo novamente e foi para a virilha do rapaz mais uma vez.

Dean, por seu lado tinha conseguido passar as pernas em volta da cintura de Gordon e tinha agarrado o lenço amarelo, puxando o pano apertado em volta da garganta do Lobinho.

"E agora o que você acha, seu viado!", gritou no ouvido de Gordon, "Não é tão fácil sem a sua arma Nerf, não é mesmo?!"

********

Enquanto isso, dentro da Casa Winchester, Tiffany furiosamente arrancou a tampa outra garrafa de cerveja e tomou metade do conteúdo enquanto ela olhava com descrença para o seu suposto namorado. O adolescente estava pulando na frente da televisão dançando junto com os idiotas com fantasias medievais na tela enquanto todos eles formavam um gigantesco "S" com seus braços.

_"We can dance, we can dance... Everybody look at your hands... We can dance, we can dance... Everybody takin' the cha-a-a-ance... It's the Safety dance! Safety Dance!...Is it safe to dance... Is it safe to dance... __Ooh yeah! Safety Dance!"*_

(Nós podemos dançar, nós podemos dançar ... Todos olham suas mãos ... Nós podemos dançar, nós podemos dançar ... todo mundo aproveitando a chance ... e a dança segura! Dança segura!. .. É seguro dançar ... É seguro a dançar ... Oh yeah! Dança segura! )

"Tooooophhhheeeerrr!" Tiffany choramingou: "Você nunca vai tipo assim desligar essa TV de araque e vir sentar aqui comigo? Eu não posso acreditar que você tipo assim está totalmente perdendo esta oportunidade completamente foda de me dar uns beijos e tal, fala sério!"

"Ah ... eu ahh ... Pão de Mel", Topher gaguejou, "Eu. .. Eu. .. uhh ... Eu só acho que talvez nós devêssemos checar as crianças primeiro. Você sabe, se certificar de que eles não vão ficar muito quentes no sol ... ou ... ... ... uhh garoto seqüestrado por algum assassino portando uma arma que então vai vir atrás de nós ... Você uhh ... ... você ... quer vir comigo, hein? "

" Ohm que seja!" Tiffany bufou, saltando do sofá e tomando a mão Topher enquanto eles tomaram o rumo da cozinha.

Topher engoliu em seco quando se aproximaram da porta dos fundos. Ele não queria pensar em algo horrível acontecendo com as crianças. Mas sua mente estava cheia de imagens de Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees e do Homem Gancho vindo atrás deles por serem jovens, com tesão e estúpidos. As crianças tinham sido tão convincentes sobre esse personagem Gordon Walker vindo para pegá-los. E se ele estivesse prestes a abrir a cortina apenas para encontrar a duplinha de meninos cortada em pedaços no gramado e um louco embaçando o vidro com a respiração enquanto olhava para sua próxima vítima. Mãos trêmulas, o adolescente alcançou e cuidadosamente puxou a cortina para ver...

"Puta merda!"

Direito diante de seus olhos, as crianças Winchester estavam socando os bofes de um escoteiro para fora! O garoto de cinco anos, estava empoleirado nos ombros do Escoteiro, estrangulando o menino com seu próprio lenço, enquanto o bebê brutalmente martelava a pobre criança em uma área muito sensível. A própria área sensível Topher doía em simpatia assim que ele abriu a porta e correu para fora para pôr fim àquela loucura.

"PÁRA! PÁRA COM ISSO!" , gritou ele, agarrando um Winchester em cada braço e puxando-os para longe de sua vítima, "O que houve com vocês, meninos!"

"É O GORDON!" Dean gritou, estendendo a mão para tentar agarrar o lenço de novo ", ELE ESTÁ TENTANDO NOS MATAR !"

"Whoa, espera ... Este é o Gordon?"Topher perguntou, segurando os Winchesters de volta, mesmo quando Sam conseguiu dar mais algumas pancadas na virilha antes de o adolescente jogar seu martelo fora, "Esse...? É o Gordon...?"

O jovem ainda estava piscando enquanto olhava o pequeno garoto diante dele em um uniforme escoteiro encharcado. E então surgiu um ronco alto de suas narinas e ele se inclinou rindo, batendo a mão contra o seu joelho.

"HA HA HA!" ele rindo, "Este é Gordon! Gordon Walker! Oh HA HA HA! Você guris malucos tinham me enganado até agora! HA HA HA! UM Lobinho! Gordon Walker ... é um Lobinho! BWAH HA HA HA HA! "

"Por que todos ficam rindo de mim?"Gordon resmungou, ajustando o seu lenço e arrumando o quepe.

"Porque você é uma lamentável piada, seu filho da puta!" Dean replicou, avançando nele novamente.

"Uh uh!" Topher repreendeu segurando o menino de volta, " Não vai ter mais nada disso! Wow, o Velho Winchester vai ter que lavar sua boca com sabão quando ele chegar em casa!"

" Isto não é nada comparado ao que ele vai fazer com você quando ele descobrir que você estava fazendo exame de toque na babá enquanto Gordon Walker tentou afogar Sammy!"

Topher olhou para Gordon chocado.

"Senhor, eu não fiz isso!" Gordon disse com a maior inocência infantil, "Eu vim para brincar e os Winchesters me mergulharam na piscina! Basta olhar para mim! Eu sou o único que está molhado!"

" OH, seu bastardo maligno..." Dean resmungou quando Gordon sorriu presunçosamente.

" Agora o que está acontecendo com vocês, crianças?" Topher perguntou: "Por que vocês não podem brincar bonzinhos com o seu pequeno amigo aqui?"

"Ele não é nosso amigo!" Dean sibilou, "Ele é o assassino do futuro de que lhe contei! Ele tentou afogar Sam! E ele me bateu na cabeça com uma arma!"

Dean levantou a franja e mostrou ao adolescente a protuberância enorme formando-se acima de sua sobrancelha.

"Foi legítima defesa", protestou Gordon, "Eles me atacaram primeiro e eu não entendo o porquê. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era vender alguns biscoitos!"

E então ambos os Winchesters engasgaram com horror e indignação quando Gordon inclinou a cabeça, estendeu o lábio inferior e balançou suas pestanas fazendo o olhar de cachorrinho triste mais triste da história.

"Oh, não, você não estava fazendo isso!" Urrou Dean.

"Maldito, Gordon!" Cuspiu Sam: "Este é meu olhar patenteado! Levei anos para aperfeiçoar esse olhar! Como você se atreve?!"

Ele pegou o martelo de volta do adolescente e se lançou em uma onda de pura raiva infantil para virilha de Gordon, apenas para ser detido quando Topher o agarrou pela parte de trás da camisa e o içou no ar.

"Isso é o suficiente!" o jovem insistiu, "Agora eu não sei como o Sr. Winchester educa vocês, mas enquanto eu estiver aqui vocês vão se comportar e agir certo!"

" Basta deixá-los comigo, senhor", Gordon sorriu sinceramente: "Eu posso ensinar-lhes algumas maneiras... Palavra de escoteiro!"

" Não nos deixem a sós com ele!" Dean insistiu.

Topher balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para a casa onde Tiffany estava perto da janela bebendo a última gota de cerveja.

"Minha doçura", Topher disse, "Eu volto logo. Você vigie as crianças e se certifique de que não comecem nada."

"Ohmeudeus!" Tiffany engasgou, cuspindo a cerveja quando ela avistou Gordon, "Tipo assim, Quantas crianças o velho Winchester tem, fala sério?!"

"Gordon NÃO É UM WINCHESTER!" Dean berrou do topo de seus pulmões.

"Copiando meu olhar de cachorrinho... Por isso eu deveria..." Sam resmungou enquanto Gordon e os irmãos ameaçavam-se mostrando os punhos uns para os outros.

Topher voltou rapidamente, com os braços carregados com uma variedade de jogos de tabuleiro e brinquedos que ele espalhou sobre a mesa de piquenique. Ele então levantou Sam acima em seu quadril, enquanto guiou Dean e Gordon para a pilha de itens recreativos.

"Olhem aqui!", Disse ele, alegremente, "Há tantas atividades para desfrutarem, além de brigar! Olha, vocês têm todos os tipos de ótimos jogos calmos para a idade de vocês... E depois, para o carinha aqui, temos este grande balde e pá com o que ele pode construir castelos de areia! Não vai ser divertido?"

"Oh, cara ..." Sam apertou os lábios quando o adolescente o arremessou na areia: "Tem merda de gato aqui!"

Topher ignorou, correndo de volta para colocar os meninos mais velhos sentados nos bancos de piquenique.

"Tudo bem, garotos!" , disse ele, dando tapinhas em suas cabeça ", Tiffany e eu estaremos na varanda de trás vigiando vocês. Então, brinquem com camaradagem ou então Gordon terá que ir para casa dele!"

"Queremos que Gordon vá para casa dele!" Dean fervilhava, "Na verdade, queremos Gordon vá para o inferno!"

"Ora, ora, Dean," Gordon disse friamente: "Podemos ser civilizados, enquanto nós estamos sendo observados ..."

Ele desviou os olhos para os dois adolescentes na varanda. Tiffany sentou batucando os dedos de maneira mal humorada contra sua bochecha até que Topher produziu uma cerveja do próprio bolso. Logo o casal estava rindo e trocando beijos enquanto eles passaram a garrafa um para o outro.

"Não parece que estamos sendo atentamente vigiados, entretanto, não é?"

"Errado, Gordon!" Dean cuspiu de volta, "Eu estou te vigiando! Tente bancar o espertinho e eu vou estar com você antes que você possa dar o chamado de matilha para conseguir socorro!"

"Calma aí, Tigrão," Gordon escarneceu, "Nós dois sabemos que qualquer ação que tomarmos apenas seria interrompida pelo Sid Vicious aí. Então, por enquanto, vamos apenas ficar frios e lidar com essa situação lamentável, como adultos maduros e racionais... Quer jogar Land Candy*? "

"Eu sempre gostei mais de Papão*", disse Dean, mantendo os olhos focados em seu nemesis.

"Papão então", declarou o menino mais velho, alcançando a caixa, "Hmm ... Diz aqui o jogo pode representar um risco de choque por asfixia para crianças menores de 3 anos... Que tal deixar o pequeno Sammy participar da brincadeira?

"E você beija minha bunda!" Sam sibilou, jogando com a pá algumas partes mais sólidas de areia em direção a Gordon.

Dean pulou de repente e empurrou tudo, exceto um único jogo, para fora da mesa de piquenique.

"Gordon! Melhor deixar meu irmão fora disso!" ele rosnou, narinas abertas, "Isto é apenas entre mim e você agora! Nós vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas, de homem para homem com os... Robôs Boxeadores*!"

CONTINUA

* * *

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Então a tentativa de Gordon contra a vida de Sam foi frustrada... ou não? ... Uh oh ..._

_As letras acima foram criadas por Men Without Hats._

_Como sempre, comentários são bem-vindos. Eu adoro ouvir o que vocês pensam da história ... e o que vocês deixam no feedback muitas vezes é tão engraçado! Você leitores deparam-se freqüentemente com observações que eu nunca tinha pensado ou então vocês compartilham suas linhas favoritas e acabam que coincidem com minhas linhas favoritas também. É tão maneiro... Vocês são demais!_

N/T:

***Sit N' Spin:** Brinquedo bizarro dos anos 80 que consistia num disco onde a criança sentava, com um tipo de volante que, girado, fazia a criança girar. Não foi muito popular no Brasil, e eu nem preciso dizer por quê (lá em casa tinha uma Havaiana de Pau que fazia o mesmo efeito). Eheehehe

***Safety Dance:** música de uma banda dos anos 80 (garotos um sucesso, claro) chamada Men Without Hats. Nunca ouvi falar (procure no YouTube se você ousar).

***Candy Land:** Jogo de tabuleiro: anda casinhas... Ganha quem chegar ao final da trilha. Da Hasbro.

***Papão:** em inglês Hungry Hippos, aqui no Brasil fabricado com o nome de Papão nos anos 80 pela Glasslite. Joguinho em que hipopótamos abriam a boca para engolir bolinhas. Ganhava o jogador que fizesse seu hipopótamo engolir mais (duh!).

***Robôs Boxeadores (Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots):** Se o nome do brinquedo não diz nada, então não sei o que diz... heheheeh basicamente, um ringue onde dois bonequinhos em forma de robô são manipulados para socar um ao outro. A cabeça do boneco que perder se desenrosca e sai voando.


	19. Chapter 19

_AVISO-Eu não possuo esses personagens, exceto por Topher e Tiffany. E depois desse capítulo eu gostaria de renegá-los oficialmente..._

_PRATO DO DIA: Sammy em Perigo tamanho grande com acompanhamento de Ferido! Indefeso! Dean e um copo extra de Muito! Muito! Mau! Gordon._

_TERÇA-FEIRA: gato por lebre._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19 --**

O ar estava começando a esfriar um pouco enquanto a tarde quente de julho relutantemente deu licença, e foi a vez da noite presidir o espetáculo da discórdia humana. Borboletas e abelhas zumbindo voavam sobre em um frenesi de fascínio e vários e curiosos vagalumes aventuraram-se precocemente à luz do sol, atraídos pelo grande volume de excitação na atmosfera. Cigarras gritavam em uma cacofonia estridente, descontroladamente ovacionando os lutadores incansáveis enquanto a batalha pela supremacia entrou na sua centésima fase...

Pelo menos poderia ter sido o round 100. Sam há muito que perdera a conta. Seu irmão e seu inimigo estiveram socando aqueles malditos robôs durante horas e horas enquanto ele manteve uma vigília ansiosa dentro uma fralda incômoda que foi se tornando cada vez mais pesada com a areia.

Se nada mais, a competição serviu para manter Gordon distraído da sua missão de Extermínio de Sam. O caçador louco estava tão absorto em manobrar seu boxeador de plástico azul para bater punhos contra o robô vermelho de Dean, que parecia ter esquecido completamente que Sam até mesmo existia. O único problema era Dean parecia ter se esquecido disso também.

"YEAH!" o Winchester mais velho gritou levantando os braços quando robô azul de Gordon, mais uma vez, perdeu o round, "Eu sou o maior! Eu sou bom pra caramba! E eu sou bonitão!"

"Vamos na melhor de três!" Gordon resmungou, enfiando a cabeça do robô de volta no lugar.

"Passamos por essa possibilidade mais de 50 vezes, amigo," Dean resmungou: "Mas não importa. Já que você obviamente adora ser massacrado, estou mais do que feliz de ser obrigado a isso. Acredite em mim, eu já estou ficando fã de chutar o seu traseiro!"

Ele colocou-se de volta em posição e logo os meninos estavam furiosamente batendo seus polegares contra os controles novamente.

Sam revirou os olhos para o par e, em seguida, olhou para o céu. Ele podia dizer pela posição do sol, que era perto de 6 horas. O bairro foi mais uma vez tornando-se agitado enquanto numerosos carros traziam seus proprietários a suas casas depois do trabalho ou atividades escolares. A criança estava fazendo o seu melhor para chamar a atenção desses viajantes. Utilizando a pequena pá de plástico que Topher tinha dado a ele, Sam tinha rabiscado "SOCORRO!" em letras gigantes na areia. Ele também reuniu um tanto de blocos de madeira com o alfabeto para soletrar "SOS", que colocava por cima da cabeça sempre que um carro passava por ali, fazendo beicinho com o lábio inferior e piscando os olhos como um filhote de cachorro o tempo todo. Mas até agora ninguém tinha prestado atenção ao adorável camaradinha ou a sua situação desesperada.

"Bando de burgueses!" Sam encrespou quando mais um aspirante a Don Johnson acelerou ao passar por ele em uma Ferrari.

Esperançoso mesmo contra todas as expectativas, ele mantinha um olho atento a Missouri. Ele não sabia qual casa era a dela ou mesmo se ela estava programada para retornar em breve. Mas se ela estivesse, com certeza ela iria querer dar uma conferida nos meninos Winchester, sabendo que o pai deles estava fora caçando lobisomens a noite toda. Certamente seus sentidos psíquicos matariam fácil a presença de um perigoso assassino Escoteiro no quintal... Se ela estivesse de volta à cidade.

Enquanto isso, Tiffany tinha esvaziado a última de suas cervejas e jogou a garrafa vazia para o quintal em um suspiro saciado.

"Este é como se fosse o dia mais sem graça de todos!" ela gemia: "Nós tipo assim temos esta oportunidade perfeitamente massa, no duro! Sem nenhum adulto inconveniente para nós aborrecer. Cerveja grátis e TV a cabo grátis. A oportunidade mais impressionante de totalmente dar uns beijos... e tudo que você quer fazer é assistir a esses molequinhos babaquinhas jogarem com uns robôs horrorosos? Até parece! Nem mesmo Boy George poderia dizer "não" a este meu corpão! Quer dizer, no duro, Topher! Há algo que você não está me dizendo? Tipo assim 'da fruta que eu gosto você come até o caroço'?"

"Ah ... n. .. não, Meu docinho de coco!" Topher insistiu, "É que ... bem ... você sabe ... as coisas ruins sempre acontecem aos adolescentes com tesão ..."

"Uhh! Quem falou?" Tiffany zombou, "o Capitão Jardim da Infância ali? Oh que cocô! O escrotinho Winchester estava quase totalmente tirando fora as pequenas calças Garanimal dele desde que eu pus o pé na porta, no duro! Agora vamos lá! Vamos brincar como se a gente fosse Lucas e Laura e a sala de estar fosse totalmente o Hospital Geral! eu vou até deixar você tipo assim ouvir seu detestável Heavy Metal, pois é! "

"Ok, Bolinho de chuva!" Topher saltou de felicidade.

Ele procurou dentro do bolso, mas apareceu de mãos vazias.

"Ei! Onde está meu Metallica?" ele perguntou.

"Oh, quem se importa?" Tiffany disse, arrastando-o para dentro de casa, "Tipo assim toque então seu Twisted Sister e tal. Eles são de qualquer maneira um pouco mais toleráveis, no duro!"

"Esperem aí ... Voltem!" Sam suspirou ao ver os adolescentes abandonarem seu posto.

Seus olhos desviaram-se nervosamente para Gordon. Até agora, o menino mais velho não tinha notado que eles já não estavam sendo observados, mas Sam começou a vasculhar o pátio atrás de armas em potencial por via das dúvidas. Seu fiel martelo jazia lá do outro lado do pátio, bem longe dele. Se apenas Dean pudesse manter seu nemesis ocupado, Sam até poderia ser capaz de vencer a distância e chegar lá. Pisando cuidadosamente para fora da caixa de areia, começou a percorrer o seu caminho através do gramado. Cinco passos eram tudo o que as suas perninhas poderiam agüentar antes que a grama grossa o fizesse tropeçar, o fazendo cair no chão.

"Maldição!" ele sussurrou, então olhou para cima para visualizar o andador, que estava descartado e esquecido perto de uma árvore. Lançando outro rápido olhar para trás nos outros meninos, ele começou a rastejar lentamente para seu transporte pessoal.

"Oh ho ho, YEAH!" Dean cantou quando a cabeça do robô azul rodopiou novamente, "Diga-me, Gordon: Você fez curso pra ser assim tão perdedor? Ou será que você nasceu assim?"

"Você está roubando!" Gordon anunciou de repente, pulando de pé e chutando no banco de piquenique pra longe.

"Como exatamente se rouba nos Robôs Boxeadores?" Dean perguntou com sincera perplexidade.

"Esse boneco da cabeça azul deve estar viciado!" Gordon insistiu: "Ou você colou a cabeça do cara vermelho de modo que não se soltasse!"

O escoteiro agarrou na cabeça do robô vermelho puxando-o com tanta força que ele arrancou todo o boneco. Os olhos de Dean imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas após testemunhar a destruição desse impressionante brinquedo.

"Te falei!" ele reclamou.

Ele olhou para os adolescentes... Que não estavam mais lá! A música We're Not Gonna Take It (Não vamos agüentar isso) do Twisted Sister começou a ribombar da casa, deixando Dean saber que seus responsáveis já não se importavam e ele estava, de fato, por conta própria.

A revelação ocorreu a Gordon no mesmo instante, mas antes que o Lobinho pudesse agir sobre esta revelação, Dean o socou na cara. O menino mais velho recuou, o sangue espirrando de maneira impressionante de seu lábio, e ainda assim, de alguma forma não tão satisfatória quanto poderia teria sido se a sua cabeça tivesse voado em linha reta para fora de seus ombros como aquele robô azul tinha feito tantas vezes antes. Gordon recuperou-se depressa demais e pulou em cima da mesa de piquenique para chutar Dean direto no maxilar.

"Dean!" Sam gritou vendo seu irmão cambalear para trás por causa do golpe.

O garoto mais novo tinha recém conseguira colocar o andador de volta sobre as rodas e estava encostando-se àquilo como apoio, quando a pancadaria começou. Percebendo que o martelo estava muito fora do alcance, agarrou seus blocos de madeira e os atirou em direção a Gordon. Um bloco pegou o Lobinho bem acima do olho, arrancando o boné e deixando a impressão de um "S" em sua testa. Sam imaginava se ele poderia acertar lançamentos o suficiente para soletrar seu nome, mas antes que ele conseguisse colocar as mãos em um pequeno bloco "A", Gordon estava se lançando para frente como um touro enfurecido contra um toureiro desarmado.

Dean correu vindo de trás e enfiando todo um jogo de Banco Imobiliário sobre a cabeça de Gordon. A caixa abriu-se de uma vez, derramando o seu conteúdo em cima do caçador furioso, que rapidamente, sacudiu as pilhas de Dinheirinho e espanou a Rua Augusta e a Oscar Freire de seus ombros antes de se inclinar para pegar um jogo de tabuleiro para si. O pobre Dean levou um Operação* direto na cara e brevemente se perguntou se seu próprio nariz ficaria brilhando vermelho por causa do golpe. Se recuperando da pancada, ele evitou um segundo golpe, abaixando-se até agarrar o controle giratório de seu jogo de Twister e o arremessando como um disco contra o queixo de Gordon.

"Pé direito no vermelho, viado!" Dean provocou quando o garoto maior caiu de joelhos em dor.

Marchou triunfante para seu inimigo, pronto para arrancar aquela insolência crônica a tapas. Mas antes que pudesse dar a primeira pancada, ele pisou sem querer bem em cima do jogo de Papão esparramado. Como as bolinhas deslizaram debaixo de seus pés, ele caiu para frente direto nas mãos de Gordon.

"OOF!" ele gritou, "Malditos Papões!"

Gordon não perdeu tempo em jogar Dean de bruços na grama e o prendendo lá com um joelho sobre as costas do menino mais novo, enquanto ele alcançava uma corda de pular nas proximidades.

Sam rosnou em fúria, lançando seu pequeno corpo contra Gordon com a pá de areia apertada em sua mãozinha. A pá não tinha o mesmo dano que o martelo e, infelizmente, o menino mais velho simplesmente bateu a frágil arma longe de suas mãos antes de arrastar a criança pelo chão com o golpe.

"Sammy!" Dean lutou sob o peso de Gordon, observando como os membros de seu irmão pequeno balançavam indefesos no ar como uma tartaruga sobre sua parte traseira.

No momento em que Sam conseguiu endireitar-se, Gordon tinha efetivamente amarrado Dean como um porco com a corda de pular e agora dera um passo à frente para arrebatar o indefeso garotinho de 14 meses de idade do chão.

"AHH! NÃO! SOCORRO!" Sam grunhiu quando Gordon o atirou sobre os ombros.

"Deixe-o ir, seu filho da puta!" Urrou Dean, puxando as cordas.

"É da minha mãe que você está falando!" Dean Gordon chutou as costelas de Dean.

"Pare!" Sam gritou fazendo o seu melhor para chutar Gordon, "Não o machuque, Gordon! Não se atreva!"

Gordon o ignorou, despreocupado, batendo os dedos contra as costas da criança que se contorcia, ao contemplar seu próximo passo. Enquanto os Winchesters continuaram lutando em vão para libertarem-se, um Firebird Trans Am preto lustroso acelerou pela rua.

"Ajude-nos, Super Máquina!" Sam gritou em desespero.

"Heh heh, Super Máquina," Gordon riu vendo o carro zunindo ao passar pelo quintal sem diminuir a velocidade por um instante, "Que bonitinho... E isso me deu uma ideia..."

Ele levou Sam até o andador e o enfiou para dentro, rapidamente fechando os cintos sobre o menino e assegurando-se de que estavam bem apertados.

"Que tal a gente brincar de carrinho?" ele perguntou, sorrindo para o rosto apavorado de Sam.

"Não, não! Eu não gosto dessa idéia nem um pouco!" Sam grunhiu, tentando desesperadamente enfiar os dedinhos dos pés no chão enquanto Gordon começou a empurrar o andador em direção ao portão, onde uma rua movimentada ficava pouco além: "Pare! Não faça isso! Me ajudem! DEAN! "

"Sammy! Maldito inferno!" Dean amaldiçoou, contorcendo-se em seus grilhões ", Topher! Topher! Pelo amor de Deus, homem! Traga seu traseiro esburacado de volta aqui agora!"

Os gritos e protestos dos Winchesters permaneceram não ouvidos enquanto Twister Sister continuava a retumbar em alto som pelo estéreo. Sabendo que não havia ninguém para detê-lo, Gordon calmamente abriu o portão e empurrou o andador para a calçada.

"Ajude-nos, Marty McFly!" Sam gritou freneticamente quando um DeLorean passou rapidamente.

"Vá em frente. Mantenha estes loucos sonhos vivos, Criancinha do Demo," Gordon disse ironicamente.

A grave risada triunfante escapou da garganta de Gordon enquanto empurrava o andador para frente e para trás pelo cimento liso, esperando ansiosamente o próximo carro passar em alta velocidade na estrada.

"Olhe para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua, Sammy", ele provocou: "E quem sabe? Talvez o próximo carro que passe por aqui seja o Batmóvel. Ou o General Lee com os velhos e bons primos Duke vindo em seu auxílio..."

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de sua vítima indefesa, casualmente penteando os cachos indisciplinados sobre a testa da criança enquanto Sam se afastava e se torcia para longe do seu toque.

"Talvez até seja o velho e batido Chevy Impala que eu sei que você está rezando para aparecer" Gordon sussurrou no ouvido do menino.

"Papai ..." o pequeno Sam segurou um soluço, recusando-se a dar Gordon a satisfação de vê-lo se alquebrar, mesmo com todo o seu corpo tremendo com terror abjeto.

O ronronar de um motor se aproximando rapidamente rugiu ao longe e os dois meninos olharam para ver o veículo em questão correndo pela estrada, os pneus guinchando quando ele virou na rua deles.

"Você só pode estar brincando, porra!" Sam suspirou.

"Oh, não!" Gordon gargalhou: "Isto é muito poético! Isto compensa completamente ter perdido Purple Rain!"

O carro avançando em alta velocidade para eles era, de fato... Um pequeno Corvette vermelho.

Sam sabia que nem adiantava gritar por socorro para o Purple One já que Sua Alteza Real o Bam Bam Bam Prince estava ocupado indo a estréia mundial de seu próprio filme. O motorista desse carro era apenas algum cabação aleatório que não parecia que iria diminuir ou mesmo perceber os dois garotos pequenos brincando bem ao lado da rua.

Então é isso, Demônio!" Gordon aplaudiu, "Diga 'Tchau', Sammy!"

Sam não se preocupou em dizer tchau enquanto Gordon preparava-se para empurrar o andador diretamente no caminho do carro em alta velocidade. Ao contrário, ele apertou os olhos fechados e canalizou uma mensagem simples para o cabação ao volante:

_"Baby, you're much too fast!"_  
(Querida, você é muito rápida!)

CONTINUA ...

* * *

_**NOTA DO AUTOR: Olá. Meu nome é Girly Ghoul. Eu sou viciada em deixar ganchos dramáticos envolvendo Sammy em Perigo no final dos meus capítulos... ..... eeeeeek**_

_**As letras que Sam citou eram, obviamente de Sua Alteza Real o Bam Bam Bam Prince.**_

_**Como sempre, comentários são bem-vindos. Esta foi uma semana difícil e ocupada. Mas posso sempre olhar os comentários e feedback que as pessoas deixaram conseguir um sorriso quando eu precisar dele! Vocês realmente são fantásticos! E eu espero que não os mantenha em suspense por muito temo da próxima vez!**_

N/T:

* Operação: Jogo beeem anos 80 no qual você tinha que retirar os órgãos vitais do paciente sem encostar-se às laterais. Caso isto acontecesse, acendia-se uma luz vermelha no nariz do boneco. Fabricado no Brasil pela Estrela.


	20. Chapter 20

AVISO: Eu não possuo esses personagens ou o seu senso de moda atroz dos anos 80...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20 --**

"Vejo você no Inferno Infantil, Sammy!" Gordon gritou por cima do barulho do motor que se aproximava.

Coração de Sam desceu para a boca do estômago quando Gordon soltou o freio do andador e o manteve lá esperando apenas o momento certo de enviá-lo para se estatelar no meio da rua. O Corvette estava perto o bastante agora para Sam para avistar o motorista, um homem meio rechonchudo de meia idade de cabelo loiro mel com reflexos, arrepiados até o teto de seu carro.

"Oh, ótimo", pensou, o pânico quase esmagando os sentidos de Sam, "Morto pelo dublê do Bon Jovi..."

No mesmo instante em que a criança estava se perguntando se era possível morrer de pura indignação antes do impacto, uma onda vestida de Garanimal com aproximadamente um metro de raiva pura e irrestrita desabou por cima da cerca e em cima de Gordon.

"Bastardo!" Dean resmungou enquanto ele arrastou o garoto maior para o concreto e puxou Sam de volta para o meio-fio e fora de perigo.

O pequeno Corvette vermelho zuniu pela estrada não representando qualquer ameaça maior além do terrível senso de moda do condutor. Sam apertou as pequenas mãos até a boca para sufocar um grito de prazer absoluto, enquanto Dean dominava o surpreso caçador, continuamente o socando com seus punhos de fúria de cinco anos de idade. Ele sabia que seu irmão nunca iria deixá-lo presenciar o fim de tudo aquilo se as palavras "Meu Herói!" efetivamente escapassem de seus lábios.

"Você!" Gordon engasgou entre socos, "Como diabos você se soltou?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que você não vai ganhar a sua Medalha de Perícia em Nós em breve, seu escoteiro fracote e burro!" Dean fervilhava, lançando um olhar no rosto de seu inimigo.

Ele recuou o punho, pronto para martelar o menino mais velho e o deixar sem sentidos, mas Gordon soltou um grito de puro ódio e agarrou Dean pelos ombros, dando cabeçadas contra seu rosto já ferido.

"Filhodeumapu..." Dean ofegou, vendo estrelas.

"Merda!" o bebê amaldiçoou quando Gordon começou a despregar-se da calçada e avançar para Dean mais uma vez.

Sam lutou para se livrar do cinto de segurança. Mas a trava de segurança para crianças era demais para seus dedos minúsculos lidarem, o deixando como um espectador em cativeiro dos meninos mais velhos que já em pé, começaram a circundar um ao outro. Apesar de Gordon ter vários centímetros e pelo menos uns 7 quilos a mais que Dean, o adversário mais jovem não deveria ser subestimado. Ainda assim, Sam poderia dizer que seu irmão estava cansado e ferido. A luta poderia facilmente terminar favorável a qualquer um dos dois e era frustrante que ele terminasse não podendo ajudar. Ele não estava acostumado a ficar de lado, como uma donzela em perigo, e ele definitivamente não estava acostumado a ser tão pequeno e indefeso de modo que os outros simplesmente o ignorassem. E, no entanto, ser praticamente invisível tinha suas vantagens, ele decidiu. Como a atenção do menino mais velho estava totalmente voltada para Dean, a criança rapidamente acelerou seus pezinhos estilo Fred Flintstone e se lançou para a frente.

"Yabba Dabba Doo, Bunda Mole!" ele gritou, forçando o andador em linha reta contra a parte de trás dos joelhos de Gordon.

"OWW! Maldita praga demoníaca!"

O Lobinho grunhiu de dor, as pernas de repente dobraram-se abaixo dele e Dean aproveitou a oportunidade para jogá-lo ao chão mais uma vez.

"Yabba Dabba Doo?" Dean levantou uma sobrancelha para o seu irmão, segurando Gordon esperneando embaixo de si.

"Eu assistia desenhos também, você sabe." Sam encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, bom trabalho, Bam-Bam," Dean bufou enquanto ele dobrava os braços de seu inimigo pelas costas, "E papai não vai ficar orgulhoso quando ele chegar em casa depois de sua caça ao lobisomem? Parece que pegamos um pequeno Lobinho nós mesmos ".

O escoteiro se contorcia e chiava enquanto Dean arrancou o lenço de seus ombros e começou a usar o pano para prender seus pulsos juntos.

De repente, ouviram um guincho de pneus e um elegante Mustang conversível roxo virou a esquina acelerado. Um sorriso sinistro atravessou os lábios de Gordon e antes de Dean pudesse terminar de amarrar suas mãos, ele rolou de sob o menino mais novo e voltou-se para Sam.

"Seu papai vai vir para casa encontrar o bebê demônio emplastrado no asfalto!" gritou ele, chutando o andador para fora da calçada e na rua.

"Sammy, não!" Dean gritou de horror incapaz de chegar a seu irmão a tempo.

"DEAN!" Sam gritou enquanto ele impotente rolava em linha reta no caminho do carro que se aproximava.

*******

Sam não conseguia decidir se era apenas um capricho ímpar da viagem tempo ou uma piada cruel criada por um universo caprichoso. Mas, conforme o Mustang vinha em sua direção e sua vida começou a piscar diante de seus olhos, ele só tinha os primeiros 14 meses, em vez da faixa de 23 anos aproximadamente. Não era de todo mau. Havia uma abundância de doces imagens há muito esquecidas da Mãe, momentos de carinho com o papai, jogos muito divertidos de bate-palminha e esconde-esconde com Dean destacando-se num borrão de dormir, comer, fazer cocô, pular, abraçar o Ursinho Puff e aguardar que o maravilhoso talco polvilhasse seu traseiro. Ainda assim, para um caçador de monstros educado em Stanford ter seus grandes feitos reduzidos a seus primeiros passos, o conjunto do flashback estilo "Esta foi a sua vida" tinha de ser encarado como uma enganação final.

Jogou os braços sobre o rosto e esperou pela colisão... Que nunca veio. A motorista do Mustang calmamente guiou para o lado da estrada e estacionou casualmente, como se esperasse que um andador carregando uma criança pequena passasse voando na frente dela. Sam continuou rolando sem obstáculos para o outro lado da rua, onde ele bateu no meio-fio e em ziguezague para frente e para trás como um pinball antes de finalmente chegar ao descanso, com suas rodas encravando-se num bueiro no final da rua. Lá, ele acabou preso, mas felizmente fora do caminho de mais tráfego.

Todos os três meninos assistiram a grande mulher negra por volta dos 30 anos sair do Mustang e atravessar a rua. Ela estava ostentando um penteado que parecia uma juba de leão ao estilo Tina Turner, brincos como pequenos Cubos Mágicos, calças fuseau rosa shocking, tênis de cano alto, um a jaqueta jeans bordada com lantejoulas e miçangas e uma camiseta "Where´s the Beef?" (Onde é o Churrasco?). E no entanto ela carregava esse estilo como se estivesse numa passarela de Milão. Depois de um rápido olhar para Sam para ver que ele estava realmente seguro e ileso, ela voltou sua atenção para os meninos mais velhos, enrolando as mangas enquanto marchava em direção a eles.

Gordon sentou-se rapidamente, empurrando Dean para o lado e olhando para a mulher estranha com um olhar de filhotinho que deixaria Sam humilhado.

"Senhora", ele se engasgou com uma voz angelical cheia de inocência ao apontar um dedo acusador para Dean: "Esse menininho mau empurrou seu próprio irmão para a rua! Eu tentei impedi-lo, mas ele me derrubou e ia me amarrar e... "

"Cale sua boca mentirosa, Gordon Walker!" A mulher gritou, agarrando o pulso do rapaz e quase arrancando seu braço fora das juntas quando ela o colocou de pé.

"Como ... como você sabe meu nome ...?" Gordon perguntou atordoado.

"Eu sei das coisas", a mulher retrucou de volta, "E eu posso ver bem aí dentro da sua pequena mente má e pervertida, então não se atreva a tentar puxar mais lã sobre esses meus lindos olhos!"

"Missouri!" Ambos os Winchesters disseram, assim que reconheceram a versão anos80 de sua amiga psíquica.

"O quê, então você é como uma espécie de leitora de mãos ou algo assim?" Gordon tremeu no aperto da mulher, sentindo uma premonição pessoal chegando.

"Bom chute, amorzinho, Missouri rosnou, seus olhos faiscando debaixo de suas pálpebras cobertas de sombra glitter, "Porque minha mão está prestes a fazer algumas leituras sobre esse seu pequeno rabo."

Sem outra palavra, ela começou a espancar a extremidade traseira de Gordon Walker. O caçador berrou e gemeu sob o assalto, suas maldições indignadas logo se reduzindo a lamúrias ininteligíveis e em seguida soluços compassados. Dean olhou com admiração, quase sentindo simpatia por seu inimigo. Conforme os gritos de Gordon foram ficando cada vez mais histéricos, o Winchester questionou-se brevemente se era porque seus mecanismos de defesa de macho estavam ausentes do seu corpo de oito anos de idade. Mas então ele decidiu que Missouri estava batendo nele o suficiente para fazer qualquer homem crescido chorar, independentemente da sua idade verdadeira. Não que o castigo de Gordon não fosse merecido... mas por testemunhar todo o calvário, Dean começou a repensar o seu desejo de aniversário sobre as palmadas no Hooters. Seus pensamentos sobre o assunto logo foram interrompidos por um pequeno grito vindo do outro lado da rua.

"Uhh ... que tal uma ajudinha aqui?" Sam grunhiu balançando meio corpo pra fora do andador de bebê.

"Oh Deus, Sammy!" Dean ofegou quando a memória de quão próximo ele esteve de perder o seu irmão veio numa enxurrada.

Ele correu rapidamente e libertou o menino mais novo de suas amarras antes de o juntar em seus braços e o abraçar firmemente.

"Oh meu Deus, Sam!" trêmulo, disse: "Eu pensei que você era um caso perdido, com certeza!"

"Eu também," Sam exalado, tremendo enquanto ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Dean e escondeu o rosto contra o seu ombro.

"Você se machucou?" Dean perguntou, acariciando seu irmão todo o tempo mesmo sentindo Sam balançando a cabeça como um "não", "Tem certeza? Sério? Você tem certeza que você está bem?"

"Bem ..." Sam admitiu, "eu não sou exatamente seco no momento ..."

"Huh?" Dean fazendo uma careta de confusão.

E então seus olhos ficaram grandes com a compreensão, e ele largou Sam, que caiu no chão como uma batata quente.

"Oh, cara!" gritou: "Isso é tão mau!"

"Dean Winchester!" Missouri foi chegando por trás dele, de repente, estalando a mão contra a traseira de sua cabeça ", Jogando o bebê! Eu deveria deixar você cair! Agora vá buscar a bolsa com as fraldas extras de Sammy no meu carro... E você não me xingue, moleque!"

Dean esfregou na parte de trás da cabeça amuado, enquanto ele olhou para a mulher. Uma rápida olhada em seu rosto e em seguida para o local onde Gordon estava enrolado como uma bola lhe disse para não dizer, ou sequer pensar, outra palavra desafiadora.

Correu ao atravessar a rua em direção ao Mustang. Ali, havia uma sacola de fraldas esperando por ele na parte de trás, encaixada entre uma cadeirinha de carro para bebê e uma assento de elevação para uma criança mais velha. A memória há muito esquecida de Dean surgiu na mente de uma vez só. Lembrou-se este carro e da mulher de cabelo estranho que cuidava dele e de Sam nas épocas em que seu pai estava fora. Recolhendo a sacola de fraldas, notou uma página arrancada de um livro pra colorir dos Transformers preso na cadeira de reforço. Optimus Prime foi decorado com uma série aleatória de rabiscos feitos com giz de cera. Abaixo da foto, escrito em uma cuidadosa letra incerta, estavam as palavras: "Dean o maiorau!" seguido pelo segundo plano: "Samy tanben."

"É isso aí, guri," Dean sussurrou para o fantasma de seu eu mais novo.

Sacudiu-se fora de sua nostalgia e fez o seu caminho de volta para ver Gordon que tinha sido amarrado por Missouri contra o portão usando o seu próprio lenço e cinto, e agora ela estava levantando Sam até a calçada e descansando-o contra seu amplo busto.

"Oh meu Deus, Docinho", ela riu, enquanto ela o levava de volta para o quintal, "Se fosse tão fácil assim de pegar um cara de 20 e poucos desse jeito quando saio 'pra naite'. Minha vida noturna seria muito mais divertida! "

Sam pestanejou os olhos bem abertos quando ele trocou um olhar com Dean por sobre o ombro da mulher.

"Então... você sabe que nós não somos realmente crianças?" Sam franziu o cenho enquanto Missouri o colocava sobre a mesa de piquenique e pegava a bolsa de fraldas de Dean: "Então, isso vai ser realmente estranho e..."

Ignorando os protestos dele, a mulher enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um frasco grande de talco.

"Esquece!" Sam sorriu batendo palmas com alegria antes que ele pudesse impedir-se.

"Então, você sabe o que aconteceu, certo?" Dean perguntou enquanto a vidente começava a trocar as fraldas de Sam ", que todos nós somos realmente do futuro? Porque seria de várias maneiras sensacional não ter que explicar toda esta situação novamente."

"Eu tenho que admitir, os sinais que Sam estava me enviando estavam muito confusos no início," Missouri respondeu: "Mas eu posso ler a mente de vocês o suficiente para saber que os pensamentos por aí nessas cabecinhas de vocês definitivamente pertencem a três homens crescidos. Caso contrário, Dean Winchester, você ia acabar tendo a mesma apresentação do seu pequeno rabo para a palma da minha mão que o tolo do Gordon Walker teve. Eu até ia te colocar nos joelhos bem agora, só pelos seus modos, se a minha mão de bater não estivesse tão dolorida. Sinceramente ... .. Garçonetes da Hooters! É melhor agradecer a suas estrelas da sorte eu não tenho aqui comigo uma colher de pau. "

Dean engoliu em seco, instintivamente, abrangendo suas nádegas com as mãos enquanto ele se afastou um pouco. Seu humor iluminou quando Missouri terminou com Sam e entregou-lhe um pequeno pacote muito familiar para ele. Desta vez, ele o pegou com todo o prazer ... logo em seguida jogou-a sobre o ombro na direção do portão.

"Oh, mas o que...!" veio o grito de indignação de seu inimigo em cativeiro.

Sam e Dean trocaram um par de sorrisos maliciosos sabendo que a fralda tinha aterrissado direitinho na cabeça de Gordon.

"Melhor jeito de guardar a munição, Sammy." Dean piscou enquanto Missouri ajudou a criança sentar-se.

"Vocês são demais," a vidente balançou a cabeça com os Winchesters.

"Então aí está você," Sam suspirou, seu traseiro sentindo agora tanto alívio quanto o resto dele, "Graças a Deus você finalmente me ouviu chamando por você."

"Ouvi você desde o início, Sam", Missouri informou a ele. "Mas eu estava do outro lado do estado em uma convenção de Psíquicos. Abandonei tudo no instante em que senti que meus bebês estavam em perigo. Uhh, vocês meninos não têm idéia de quantas multas por excesso de velocidade eu ganhei pelo caminho pra fazer todo o percurso. Mas acredite mim, eu cheguei aqui tão depressa que pude. E nem um minuto mais cedo... "

Ela se sentou no banco de piquenique puxando em Sam seu colo e arrastando Dean ao lado dela, espremendo-os bem apertado enquanto ela examinou a piscina infantil revirada e as evidências de toda a violência que teve lugar no quintal.

"Senhora? Você pode ver o futuro?" Gordon sibilou enquanto ele lutava contra suas amarras: "Então, você sabe que o seu precioso bebê vai se tornar maligno!"

"Não tente me dizer o que eu sei!" a vidente retrucou: "Eu sei que existem forças obscuras que cercam estes dois meninos e sempre será assim. Mas eu também sei que todos nesta verde Terra têm uma escolha de como moldar o seu próprio destino. É melhor você prestar atenção a si mesmo e as escolhas que você faz, Gordon Walker! Tentando afogar um bebê? Jogá-lo na rua? Roubar a bicicleta de uma menininha? Isso é uma poderosa e escorregadia ladeira abaixo para um ex-escoteiro! Agora mantenha sua maldita boca fechada antes que você consiga mais da minha palma da mão, que já está coçando para fazer mais leitura em seu traseiro! "

"Você sabe. Minhas mãos estão coçando para fazer um espancamento, agora que você mencionou," Dean zombou, estalando os dedos enquanto ele marchou para Gordon.

"Missouri", Sam perguntou baixinho: "Você realmente acha que eu tenho uma escolha quando se trata de meu destino?"

Antes que a senhora pudesse responder, houve um estrondoso estouro e um flash de relâmpago estriando o céu. Todas as cabeças se viraram para ver um sinistro brilho azul se formando bem no centro do quintal.

Missouri balançou a cabeça com um ridículo ronco em lugar de riso.

"500 Videntes reunidos no Centro de Convenções do Holiday Inn Hotel, e nenhum de nós vimos isto chegando!"

CONTINUA...

* * *

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Obrigado a todos os revisores que me lembraram que no meio deste conto tão 80, eu tinha esquecido completamente de adicionar Bon Jovi e Transformers. O restante das tendências dos 80 que eu senti que eu tinha esquecido, eu joguei na pobre Missouri de uma vez só. Bem, ela salvou os meninos no passado, mesmo que ela tenha se tornado um pesadelo fashion ambulante._

_Como sempre, opiniões e comentários são muito apreciados! Vocês realmente me incentivam a me esforçar para escrever mais rápido e melhor. Eu vou voltar e ajustar uma linha, se eu sentir que não está nos padrões que vocês merecem!_

_Mais notícias em breve!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AVISO-Eu não possuo esses personagens ou os seus saborosos gloss labiais.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21 --**

O sinistro feixe de luz azul que vinha do céu antes de se expandir e, em seguida, girar em um vórtice luminoso sibilante teria parecido e soado extraordinariamente espetacular para os Winchesters e Gordon, se já não tivessem tido tal visão antes. Para Missouri, era tudo como um péssimo flashback de sua juventude desperdiçada farreando por todas as discotecas do centro-oeste, ou uma cena daquele terrível filme Xanadu que seu ex-namorado a levara para ver um par de anos atrás.

"Se a Olivia Newton-John sair dançando dessa coisa naquelas malditas polainas, me dizendo para "Get Physical" ('Chegar Junto'), vou bater sua bunda branca e magra no chão", resmungou a médium, puxando instintivamente Sam e Dean para trás dela, para protegê-los.

"É o portal do tempo!" Dean informou-lhe: "Isso é a coisa que nos trouxe até aqui e agora vem para nos levar de volta!"

"Ou nos explodir todinhos em um bilhão de trilhões de peças", Sam estremeceu, escondendo o rosto contra a perna do Missouri.

"Oh, que é isso, Sam!" Dean revirou os olhos "Fizemos isso da outra vez num pedaço só, não foi?"

"Sim, certo. Da última vez as coisas funcionaram tão bem para nós, no caso de você não ter notado! "Sam sibilou em resposta," Perdoe-me, se eu não estou super feliz de ver essa coisa de novo. Se nós apenas ficarmos aqui quietinhos, talvez depois de alguns minutos ele vá embora! "

Dean olhou para seu irmão, incrédulo.

"Cara, o que há com você? Isto é o que estávamos esperando! Este é o nosso bilhete para fora daqui! Depois de tudo que passamos hoje, como você pode pensar em ficar por aqui mesmo um milésimo de segundo a mais?"

"Mas Dean, agora que Gordon já não é mais uma ameaça, talvez nós devêssemos ficar aqui!" Sam insistiu: "Eu quero dizer: pense nisso. Nós sabemos que o futuro nos reserva. Podemos alertar o pai sobre o Demônio dos Olhos amarelos ... talvez até catar o Bastardo dessa vez! Nós sabemos onde o Colt está, afinal, e nós sabemos quais serão seus movimentos! Nós podemos pará-lo e então podemos reviver as nossas vidas e realmente termos uma infância normal uma vez por todas! "

"O fato de que estamos tendo essa conversa, em si, já significa que não podemos ter uma infância normal!" Dean zombou: "Que criança normal discute essas coisas com cinco anos de idade? Além disso, eu quero minha garota de volta. Nada de bicicletas com rodinhas para mim! E eu não vou ficar esperando outros bons dez anos antes que eu possa marcar pontos razoavelmente com as garotas! Quero dizer, Missouri estava certa. Eu era um garotinho patético! "

"Quando foi que eu disse isso?" Missouri engasgou.

"No ano de 2005..." Dean afirmou claramente: "mas tudo bem, eu cresci para ser um baita de um exemplar de homem gostoso. E se você não se importa Sam, eu gostaria de voltar atrás e chegar até aquele futuro corpo lindo meu e colocá-lo em bom uso! Vamos lá, vai dizer que você não quer voltar a ser mais alto que todo mundo de novo? Não pode ser divertido para você ser este indefeso tiquinho de gente de agora... e definitivamente não é divertido para mim, pensar que eu poderia realmente ter que ser o único a trocar sua fralda um dia se ficarmos por aqui muito mais tempo!"

"Não é divertido também saber que há um demônio com algum plano secreto para mim", Sam bufou "Se tivermos uma chance de mudar o futuro e reformular o nosso destino, devemos aproveitá-la!"

"Por que vocês está fazendo isso comigo, Sam?" Dean levantou as mãos em frustração, "Eu não posso lidar com essa atitude maluca que você está forçando! Não pode ser 'os terríveis 2 anos'... Você mal passou de 1! Não podemos ficar aqui! Nós não pertencemos a este tempo! "

"O seu irmão está certo, Sam" Missouri ajoelhou-se ao lado da criança, pegando suas pequenas mãos nas dela, "Ouça isso de alguém que sabe uma coisa ou duas sobre ver no futuro. Há algumas coisas que você não pode mudar ... só como você reage a eles. Os pequenos Sammy e Dean têm suas próprias vidas para viver, você não pode revivê-la para eles. Qualquer que seja o destino de vocês, você vai ter que encarar isso de frente e com confiança de que, quando chegar a hora, você vai fazer as escolhas certas. Essa é a maneira que você moldar o seu destino. Não é por mudar o passado, mas usando o conhecimento que você ganhou para trabalhar por um futuro melhor ".

Sam olhou para ela desconfiado, enquanto Dean ajoelhou-se ao seu lado também.

"E, além disso... eles têm talco no futuro também, você sabe", disse Dean num sussurro, sorrindo quando ele viu os olhos do seu irmão se iluminarem, "Mas eu sei uma coisa que nós podemos mudar. O que você acha de deixarmos o Pequeno Gordo aqui sofrendo sua adolescência tudo de novo, hein?

Ele virou-se na direção de Gordon para regozijar-se e viu que o escoteiro tinha se soltado de suas amarras e agora estava correndo em direção ao portal do tempo.

"Mas que por..."

"Você disse que nós todos temos uma escolha para moldar o nosso destino?" Gordon gritou para Missouri, sobrepondo a voz ao sibilar constante do Portal, "Bem, eu fiz a minha escolha! Eu vou continuar caçando todo maligno Filho do Demo que eu achar! Sam Winchester tem que morrer! Vou te pegar no outro lado, seu Pestinha Bebê Morto!"

E com isso ele desapareceu na luz.

"Filhodeumap..." Dean assobiou, agarrando o braço de Sam, "Vamos lá, vamos atrás dele!

"Espere, Dean!" Sam gritou, continuando agarrado a Missouri, "Nós realmente não sabemos o que passar por isso novamente vai fazer em nós! E se dessa vez acabarmos ficando com organismos adultos, mas com mentes de crianças? "

"Puxa, isso é o que todas as garotas com quem eu saí sempre me acusaram, de qualquer maneira." Dean deu de ombros.

"Dean!"

"Missouri?"

"Eu não posso ver tão além no futuro, garotos", ela balançou a cabeça: "Mas meu sentimento é que este é o caminho que vocês precisam tomar. É única maneira de saírem daqui, onde quer que isso possa levá-lo. "

"Vamos ligar quando nós chegarmos lá e deixar você saber como tudo aconteceu", disse Dean, "Embora eu acho que você não irá realmente ouvir falar de nós novamente até 2007."

"Eu vou estar esperando pacientemente, até lá," Missouri disse: "E não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de tudo por aqui. Agora vão! Rápido, antes que vocês percam a sua chance! "

Ela deu-lhes a cada um deles um rápido beijo de despedida cheio de gloss sabor chiclete e depois recuou para vê-los partir.

"Certo! Engata essas perninhas para 88, Sam! "Dean gritou:" Estamos indo 'De Volta Para o Futuro'!"

Os meninos deram-se as mãos e começaram uma corrida na direção ao vórtice. Mas no último segundo, Sam soltou-se e fez uma rota cambaleante de volta ao quintal.

"Sammy!" Dean gritou, correndo atrás dele.

"Esqueci algo!" Sam respondeu enquanto ele agarrou o ursinho Puff.

A mente de Missouri foi imediatamente assaltada por uma corrente de obscenidades pouco inteligíveis, quando Dean juntou Sam em seus braços e, em seguida, deu um salto para o vórtice que se reduzia rapidamente. Ela foi capaz de compreender: "irmãozinho pé no saco" e "maldito urso!", pouco antes de o turbilhão explodir em uma explosão de luz ofuscante que a derrubou no chão.

*********

Momentos depois, Missouri estava cuidadosamente verificando os cabelos e unhas enquanto ela lentamente se levantava.

"Ah, se eu tivesse estragado meu modelador..." ela murmurou, fazendo seu caminho através da espessa fumaça azul deixada pelo portal do tempo.

Uma brisa de luz começou a dissipar o nevoeiro e foi então que ela viu os pequenos Winchesters deitados estatelados na grama na frente dela.

"Meninos", ela engasgou, apressando-se em direção a eles.

Se não tivessem conseguido atravessar pelo Portal a tempo?

As crianças começaram a mover-se praticamente no momento em que Missouri chegou a eles. Dean foi o primeiro a rolar e sentar-se. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor em confusão antes de concentrar sua atenção sobre a mulher ajoelhada ao lado dele.

"Miss Uri?" Ele piscou inocentemente: "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Missouri suspirou de alívio, sabendo desde já que tudo, em seu tempo, pelo menos, estava de volta ao normal.

"Eu só passei para dar uma checada nos meus menininhos favoritos", ela abraçou Dean, grata a não ser pensamentos de adulto o que lia, "Você está bem, querido?"

"Sim..." Dean afirmou em seguida, ergueu os dedos para sondar cautelosamente a grande protuberância que Gordon havia deixado em sua cabeça: "Não... Miss Uri! Eu tenho um dodói! "

"Vai melhorar, Dean", a psíquica o acalmou: "Vamos colocar um pouco de gelo em seu dodói em apenas um minuto. E você, Sammy? Está tudo bem aí, queridinho? "

Sam tinha empurrado-se em uma posição sentada e olhava para suas mãos vazias em confusão.

"Urso?" Ele olhou para Missouri completamente perplexo.

"Bem, agora é que é...", ponderou Missouri, vistoriando através da névoa desvanecendo e sem encontrar nenhum sinal do amado animal de pelúcia, "Neném, não tenho certeza do que aconteceu com seu urso."

"Urso!" A criança gritou, soando desesperada.

Ouvir a ansiedade na voz de seu irmão fez Dean entrar em pânico também. Ele rapidamente tomou consciência de seus ferimentos múltiplos e da destruição desenfreada dos brinquedos espalhados pelo quintal.

"Miss Uri, o que aconteceu?" Ele choramingou: "Eu tenho todos esses dodóis! E Sammy tem dodóis! E os meus brinquedos estão todos rebentados! E o Ursinho Puff do Sammy foi 'pegado'!"

"URSO!" Sam gritou em desespero.

Missouri prendeu a respiração quando ela passou o olhar de uma criança miserável para a outra, certa de que logo ela teria um par de Winchesters em pranto em suas mãos.

De repente, algo no humor de Sam mudou.

"Biscoito?", Disse ele, olhando para a psíquica com olhos suplicantes.

Todo o ser de Dean se iluminou com a simples menção de alimentos. Missouri não pode deixar de rir quando ela estudou os pequenos rostos ansiosos a sua frente.

"Sim, acho que todos nós merecemos um biscoito depois do dia que tivemos", ela concordou. "Será que vocês gostariam se eu fosse para a cozinha do pai de vocês bater uma fornada fresquinha pra nós bem agora?"

"EBA!" Sam e Dean aplaudiram, saltando para cima e para baixo enquanto Missouri pegou cada um pela mão e levou-os para a casa.

Ao entrar na cozinha, seus sentidos ficaram instantaneamente em sintonia com as atividades desagradáveis acontecendo na sala da Casa Winchester.

"E será que vocês gostariam de me ver dar uma surra em um par de bons-pra-nada, preguiçosos, irresponsáveis, cérebros de ervilha, tarados adolescentes?"

"EBA!" Os irmãos empolgaram-se ainda mais alto, enquanto Missouri arregaçou as mangas e foi direto para a maior colher na casa.

*******

Foi nesse dia que uma nova lenda urbana nasceu.

Daquele momento em diante, sempre que os jovens impressionáveis em Lawrence, Kansas, reunidos em torno de fogueiras ou em festas do pijama para falar do Homem Gancho ou Bloody Mary, alguém inevitavelmente, trazia o conto mais assustador de todos: A Louca da Colher.

Quem não acreditasse, bastava visitar a residência de um Velho Topher Johnston e o tímido solteirão juraria que era tudo verdade...

Coisas ruins realmente aconteceram aos adolescentes com tesão!

CONTINUA...

* * *

_**NOTA DO AUTOR: Eu tinha polainas! HA HA HA!**_

_**Como sempre, comentários são muito apreciados. Eu realmente amo receber o feedback e ver como todo mundo está se divertindo com esta história. Tem sido muito divertido para mim também! Apenas um par mais capítulos pra vir... Mas será que você acredita que ainda há mais Sammy EmPerigo por aí? EEEEEK ....**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**N/T: Pessoalzinho, estamos nos encaminhando para os capítulos finais...Que pena, né? Sei que vamos ter um grand finale com direito a grandes surpresas e muitas risadas, e como eu tenho uns capítulos já traduzidos na manga, vou liberar antecipadamente...meu plano é publicar o último capítulo no mesmo dia que Girlyghoul. Tudo para vocês não esperarem nadinha. Juro que vou fazer o maior esforço pra traduzir no mesmo dia o capítulo final, e pulica-lo sem intervalo! Vocês que estão acompanhando merecem!!**_

.

AVISO- Eu não possuo estes personagens. Apenas sou dona do perigo constante que em que eu os coloco sempre.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

24 de janeiro de 2007

.

.

Professor Frink estava em seu laboratório secreto, cronômetro na mão, enquanto mantinha uma vigília ansiosa sobre o vórtice luminoso azul, que atualmente ocupava o meio da sala.

Segundo seus cálculos, o portal do tempo iria fechar dentro de 30 segundos e até agora apenas aquele desagradável cara barra pesada Gordon tinha terminado a viagem de volta aos dias de hoje. O portal já estava começando a se oscilar se alargando e estreitando, quando de repente o cientista identificou duas figuras minúsculas distantes e vagas, se tornando cada vez mais nítidas conforme eles chegavam ao centro do vórtice.

O menino de cabelos pajem foi correndo para frente, segurando um minúsculo bebê contra o peito conforme eles percorriam o caminho através do túnel de luz cada vez mais reduzido. À medida que se aproximavam, as duas crianças começaram a envelhecer rapidamente diante dos olhos do professor, os seus pequenos corpos passando por surtos de crescimento pré-adolescentes e atingindo puberdade em cerca de apenas 10 segundos.

"Senhores, o tempo é a essencial, por glayven!" Frink gritou quando os meninos os re-experimentaram os seus tristes anos da adolescência, "faltam apenas 5 segundos!"

E então, no último momento possível, os irmãos Winchester adultos espocaram no laboratório, Dean carregando Sam ultrapassando o limiar bem no momento em que o vórtice implodiu por trás deles e desapareceu completamente.

"SUCESSO!" o professor aplaudiu, agitando os punhos e dançando uns passinhos engraçados na frente de seus convidados estupefatos.

Os jovens permaneceram paralisados onde estavam, arfando e olhando ansiosamente por todo o seu novo ambiente, até que Dean soltou um gemido de agonia pura e desabou sob o peso considerável do seu irmão já totalmente crescido.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam gritou animadamente, rolando para longe do homem menor e lutando para ficar de pé, "Estamos de volta! Conseguimos! E estamos bem!"

"UGH! Diga isso pra minha hérnia, Sasquatch!" Dean resmungou enquanto Sam o ajudou a levantar-se do chão.

"Mas, Dean! Estamos de volta ao normal! Estamos crescidos! Nossas roupas não têm personagens de desenhos animados nelas! Eu... Eu não estou babando! Eu posso andar sem ter de segurar sua mão! Já não estou no nível dos olhos com seu traseiro naquelas calças Garanimal feias! Eu estou olhando realmente para o topo de sua cabeça outra vez... Porra, mas você é baixinho!"

"Eu sabia que você ia começar com isso assim que você tivesse a sua altura de volta!" Dean sorriu para o irmão: "E enquanto eu já não tenho a perspectiva de ter de mudar suas fraldas pairando sobre mim, eu acho que posso viver com sua monstruosa estatura descomunal! "

Os irmãos comemoraram com um riso triunfante e partiram para um sincero abraço, segurando um ao outro apertado e dando tapinhas nas costas um do outro. Dean alcançou mais baixo e deu um tapinha de leve no traseiro das calças de brim de Sam só para tranqüilizar-se que não havia um par de Pampers escondidas ali debaixo, então suspirou de alívio e inclinou-se para o abraço mais uma vez.

"Grande Glayven! Isso foi incrível!" o professor gritou, interrompendo o momento, "Vocês viajaram precisamente 22 anos, 5 meses e 28 dias para o passado e conseguiram voltar para o presente completamente ilesos..."

Ele estudou o rosto de Sam curioso.

"... Embora o senhor, pareça ter contraído catapora ao longo do caminho."

"Dean!" Sam bufou, esfregando furiosamente as manchas de marcador mágico que de alguma forma ainda pontilhavam sua pele.

"Espere só um segundo, Poindexter!" Dean abordou o cientista, "Esta viagem linda na qual você acabou de nos mandar? Você nunca mencionou que íamos perder idade ao longo do caminho! Você nos transformou em criancinhas indefesas! Ninguém nos ouvia ou nos levava a sério. Nós não podíamos dirigir... Sam mal podia andar! Ficamos presos no passado, sem armas, sem contatos, completamente vulneráveis e à mercê de alguém maior que nós... incluindo Gordon! Como, exatamente, isso conta como 'ileso'?"

"Hmm... rejuvenesceram?" murmurou o professor, folheando suas notas, " Essa nunca possibilidade havia entrado em meus cálculos ... Oh, espere, eu sei... Esqueci de levantar o um!"

"Eu vou levantar o um pra você!" Dean resmungou fazendo um punho.

"Whoa, whoa, espera," Sam segurou seu irmão de volta, "Falando de Gordon, o que aconteceu com ele?"

" Ele veio por meio do vórtice exatamente 5,8 minutos à frente de vocês dois, em seguida, escapuliu pela porta sem dizer uma palavra. Rude... homem muito rude! Eu, claro, alertei as autoridades de uma vez sobre o seu paradeiro em geral e eles devem estar aqui a qualquer minuto!"

"Esqueça isso", disse Dean ", por onde ele foi?"

"Saiu pelos fundos", Frink informou-lhe: "Ele me trouxe aqui ontem, em meu veículo, mas verifiquei que ele o deixou estacionado lá na frente até agora. Logo, seria de supor que o Sr. Walker leva seu nome a sério e deve estar na verdade Andando... ha, glayven! Ele também está fazendo isso de uma maneira muito menos ameaçadora já que seu armamento parece ter se perdido no éter do portal do tempo, como de fato foi".

"Sim, nossas armas simplesmente desapareceram no ar, exatamente assim," Sam pensou, "Eu me pergunto por que a nossa velha roupa voltou, mas não as nossas armas..."

"Eh, quem se importa?" Dean disse: "Nós temos armas de reserva no porta-malas do Impala e nadica é o que Gordon tem e isso é o que importa. Ele vai ser mais fácil derrubar do que um... Escoteiro na bicicleta da Barbie! "

Dean dobrou-se sobre si rachando de rir de sua própria piada, mas parou quando viu Sam olhando para ele com o modo Emputecido ligado no máximo.

"Caramba, eu esqueci quão desagradável esse olhar é quando você não é um bebê de um aninho..." Dean tremeu antes de voltar a Frink, "Ei, é melhor destruir essa máquina, professor. Se caísse nas mãos erradas... "

"Hoyven Glayven, sim! Concordo completamente meu caro rapaz e, na verdade, estou bem à frente de você! "Frink insistiu," Eu programei a máquina para auto-destruição depois de eu completar uma última missão para a melhoria de toda a humanidade! "

E com isso, o cientista arrancou o jaleco de laboratório para revelar uma imitação de John Travolta num terno estilo disco forrado de diamantes.

"Eu vou voltar para o ano 1977 onde meus surpreendentes passos de dança serão admirados e apreciados por todo o mundo mais uma vez!"

Ele ergueu o punho triunfalmente para o céu e, em seguida, realizou uma série bizarra de giros inábeis enquanto os Winchesters olhavam com horror crescente. Ele fez uma pausa momentânea depois de ver seus rostos paralisados.

"O quê? Que foi...? Bem, por que outro motivo alguém teria todo o problema de inventar uma máquina do tempo, por glayven?"

"Bem uhh ... ... ... boa sorte boa com isso então, Professor ..." disse Sam com a máxima sinceridade antes de murmurar para Dean: "Podemos sair daqui agora?"

"Sim, oh Deus, sim", disse Dean através de seus dentes, sorrindo e acenando para o professor enquanto ele e Sam se afastaram lentamente.

Os irmãos então se viraram de uma vez, quase derrubando um ao outro no momento em que fizeram uma corrida louca para a porta de acrílico, ambos escolhendo não olhar para trás quando ouviram a Máquina do Tempo zumbir à vida uma última vez.

"Vamos," Dean gritou e correram para a porta dos fundos "Se Gordon está a pé, ele não pode ter conseguido uma grande vantagem. Nós podemos alcançá-lo antes da polícia chegar até aqui!"

"Dean", disse Sam, retardando seu ritmo, "Você sabe, talvez nós devemos apenas relaxar e deixar a polícia fazer o seu trabalho. Gordon está desarmado. Não será tão difícil para eles para levá-lo de volta... "

"Uh uh. Sem chance, cara, "Dean balançou a cabeça," Não da mais pra pegar leve, quando se trata de Gordon. Ele várias vezes tentou matá-lo. Ele me bateu e me amarrou ... E ele quebrou meu Robôs Boxeadores! Ele vai pagar, Sam! Você me ouviu? Pagar! "

"Oookay, Dean ..." Sam exalou.

"É isso aí," Dean assentiu, "Nós pegamos o Gordon de uma vez por todas e, em seguida, nós celebramos no Hooters exatamente como planejamos!"

Ele deu um passo em frente, mas depois parou em suas trilhas.

"Oh, espera. Segura aí ", disse ele, "Verificada rápida no equipamento! "

Sam inclinou a cabeça na confusão e, em seguida, virou-se em constrangimento quando seu irmão, desabotoou a calça jeans e espiou para dentro.

"Estamos bem?" Sam perguntou, revirando os olhos.

"Oh yeah!" Dean exclamou com alívio e orgulho: "Nós estamos melhor do que bom! Manda ver!"

Sam assistiu Dean correr porta afora antes de dar uma espiada na frente da calça jeans quando teve certeza de que o irmão mais velho não estava olhando.

"Sim, melhor do que bom", Sam suspirou com um sorriso, seguindo o seu irmão para fora.

**********

O ar de inverno era gélido e cheirava à vinda de neve. Somente algumas estrelas dispersas eram visíveis no céu noturno. Nuvens escuras vagavam sobrecarregadas pairando em torno da grande lua crescente que brilhava em cima do teto preto lustroso de um Chevy Impala muito solitário.

"Baby!" Dean gritou correndo a toda velocidade em direção ao carro.

Ele estendeu os braços largos e atirou-se sobre o capô de seu Impala amado polvilhando beijos por toda sua negra superfície brilhante.

"Oh Baby", ele balbuciou: "Você é minha, toda minha outra vez! E eu posso realmente alcançar seu pedais! Oh, minha lindona! Nunca vamos nos separar outra vez! "

"Arranjem uma garagem vocês dois!" Sam rosnou, "Sério, Dean. Você vai ficar encoxando o carro mais um tempo? Porque eu sempre posso esperar ali no mato e... você sabe, vomitar..."

"Não, não, não", disse Dean jogando as chaves para Sam, "pega as armas no porta-malas... eu vou ficar apenas mais um momento aqui."

Deitou-se, alegremente descansando o rosto contra o capô enquanto Sam balançou a cabeça e começou a voltar para o porta-malas. O Winchester jovem tinha dado três passos, quando de repente ele parou em suas pegadas.

"Dean... Porque é que o maleiro já está aberto?" Sam perguntou, a sua voz cheia de pavor.

"Huh?" Dean olhos se abriram de repente.

Ele levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Gordon, plenamente desenvolvido e mais uma vez vestido em seu macacão laranja, saindo dos arbustos. O homem segurava uma pistola de pequeno calibre em cada mão e ele as apontava diretamente para Sam.

"Espero que não se importe", Gordon disse casualmente, piscando daquele modo petulante muito familiar ", eu arrombei o porta-malas e arranjei pra mim um par das menores. Pegando leve desta vez. "

"Gordon, seu filho da ..." Dean começou a se endireitar.

"Ah ah ah!" Gordon advertiu, visando uma arma em sua direção, "Fique onde você está. Eu não sonharia em interromper seu encontro quente com esse objeto inanimado. Agora, há algumas maneiras que podemos jogar isso, Deano. Você pode esperar no maleiro, enquanto o Garoto Demônio vem silenciosamente comigo... Ou eu posso matá-los em definitivo, aqui e agora. A escolha é sua ".

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar ansioso, mas antes de qualquer um deles poderia pronunciar uma palavra, o som das sirenes soando quebrou a noite. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ver vários conjuntos de luzes azuis em alta velocidade na estrada naquela direção.

"Bem, Gordo," Dean se apoiou nos cotovelos virando um sorriso beatífico para Gordon, "Parece que vai ser a porta número três. Nós vamos continuar nossas vidas e você vai ter sua bunda gorda transportada de volta para a prisão!"

A boca Gordon se contorceu e seus olhos dispararam freneticamente frente e para trás, dos Winchesters para o esquadrão de carros de polícia vindo atrás dele. Uma sensação estranha de calma atravessou seu rosto quando ele tomou uma decisão numa fração de segundo.

"Não vou voltar sem ganhar a minha medalha de Perícia em Matar Demônios primeiro," Gordon anunciou.

E então ele disparou um único tiro.

Dean observou com horror quando a bala atingiu seu irmão no peito. O mais jovem foi atirado para trás, desaparecendo da vista Dean por trás do Impala conforme seu corpo caiu no chão de uma vez. Os carros da polícia estavam quase na cena agora, as luzes azuis e farois altos iluminando a escuridão. Mas o som da sirene foi abafado pelo grito de coração despedaçado que rasgou a noite:

"SAAAAAAAMMMMMYYYYY !!!!"

CONTINUA ...

* * *

**_NOTA DO AUTOR: programa de proteção à Testemunha aqui vou eu..._**

**_Eu ainda respondo a todo e qualquer feedback, que é sempre muito apreciado. Só que vai ser apenas de um local Top Secret. P.S. Salman Rushdie diz "Oi!"_**

**_Mais notícias em breve..._**


	23. Chapter 23

AVISO DE SEMPRE: o mesmo...

* * *

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 23 --**

** .  
**

O Demônio morto afinal, Gordon Walker soltou um grito triunfante antes de voltar a fugir para o mato. Ele tinha vantagem o suficiente sobre a polícia para que ele facilmente pudesse ter tido tempo de colocar uma bala naquele idiota do Dean também. Mas o olhar de angústia no rosto do homem enquanto correu em direção ao corpo daquele Servo do Inferno que ele chamava de irmão era bastante satisfatório também.

Tripudiando sobre sua vitória, o herói conquistador começou a rir muito e alto.

Ele ainda estava rindo quando um carro de polícia inesperadamente parou bem na frente dele, cortando-lhe o caminho de fuga. Ainda ria quando os policiais avançaram em cima dele, com armas em punho, obrigando-o a colocar de bruços no chão e rapidamente o desarmaram. Ainda ria quando sentiu as algemas de aço frio cercar seus pulsos quando seus braços foram violentamente contidos por trás das costas. Ainda ria quando ouviu A Lei Miranda* ser lida para ele e, em seguida, seu corpo estava sendo empurrado e revistado a procura de mais armas. Ria ainda continuamente enquanto ele sentiu um dos oficiais puxar alguma coisa da gola do macacão laranja.

"Sr. Walker, "o oficial disse, olhando para ele com um misto de perplexidade e nojo enquanto segurava o objeto em questão, na frente dele," Você vai ter uma série de explicações para dar na delegacia!"

Gordon olhou para cima e viu que o policial estava segurando um lenço amarelo de escoteiro.

Ele parou de rir.

Dean não estava ciente de Gordon fugindo ou do drama que se desenrolou quando o psicopata foi capturado. Ele só sabia que seu irmão estava deitado pálido e imóvel contra o chão frio... E que ele não estava respirando!

"Sammy!"

Caindo de joelhos Dean tomou a face imóvel, mole de Sam em suas mãos e afastou o cabelo do garoto, desesperadamente à procura de algum sinal de vida.

"Sammy! Oh, Sammy, não, não, por favor! Não faça isso comigo, maninho! ", Ele implorou ao seu irmão que não mostrou nenhuma resposta:" Vamos, fale comigo ... Diga alguma coisa, porra! Por favor, maninho, apenas me dê um sinal! Vamos, Sam, estou te falando! Nem no inferno que a gente lutou tanto para acabar assim ... Sammy? "

Sua visão estava turva de lágrimas e ele piscava raivosamente conforme ele forçava os olhos para o peito de Sam para um levantamento dos danos. Ele sentiu-se prendendo a própria respiração na garganta, conforme ele viu o fio de fumaça saindo da jaqueta do jovem, onde o tecido havia sido penetrado no local exato de seu coração.

"Oh, Deus não ... não ... Sammy, não!"

Instintivamente colocou a mão trêmula sobre o buraco de bala.

"Fala comigo, Sam!", Ele choramingou ao exercer pressão contra a ferida.

"QUIIK!" Foi a resposta abafada.

"Que diab..." Dean recuou assustado.

Ele rapidamente abriu o zíper da jaqueta e puxou a roupa para revelar um fumegante Ursinho Puff amarfanhado perto do coração de seu irmão. O Urso Puff, que havia sido quase o mesmo tamanho de seu jovem dono parecia tão pequeno agora, contra o peito largo do homem adulto. Engasgando com temor, Dean pegou o urso no mesmo momento em que os olhos de Sam se abriram e ele puxou uma ofegante tragada de ar.

"Sammy!" Dean gritou assim que o homem mais jovem rolou para o lado dele e começou a tossir violentamente.

Rapidamente puxando seu irmão para uma posição sentada, Dean bateu a mão contra as costas dele até que ele pudesse recuperar o fôlego novamente.

"Dean ... o que ..." Sam ofegava, esfregando o peito e olhando confusamente para irmão mais velho.

"Você está bem, garoto! Você está BEM! "Disse Dean, claro se ele foi reconfortante, seu irmão ou a si mesmo:" Você... você só ficou sem fôlego, eu acho que... Espera aí, eu vou conseguir-lhe mais ... Só agüenta firme aí ... "

Ele puxou a camisa de Sam e passou a mão sobre o peito trêmulo onde a bala havia atingido. Não havia sangue, nenhuma ferida ... só um machucado avermelhado, estranhamente retangular formando sobre seu esterno. Uma imagem surgiu na mente de Dean, de repente de seu irmãode um ano de idade só de fraldas com um capacete de construção Tonka extra-grande e um cinto de utilidades do Batman prendendo o ursinho Puff contra seu pequeno tronco.

"Armadura!" Uma gargalhada que soou próximo de histérica escapou dos lábios de Dean junto com as lágrimas derramadas em seus olhos, "Você não foi atingido! Nem sequer um arranhão, maninho! A bala nunca tocou em você! Tudo graças a este... este... Maldito Urso Maravilhoso!"

Ele agarrou o salvador de pelúcia de seu irmão contra seu peito, beijando descaradamente seus lábios peludos e amarelos e buzinando sua barriga com alegria. Sam olhou para o espetáculo que Dean estava fazendo, os olhos estreitaram-se para o Ursinho Puff. Ele tomou o brinquedo de repente, olhando para o buraco esfumaçado na sua pele amarela enegrecida de fumaça e a surpreendente quantidade de recheio que se derramava de seu intestino gordinho.

"Você acredita nisso?" Dean estava praticamente rindo enquanto Sam continuava a examinar o urso, "Realmente tinha recheio suficiente na barriga do bichinho para parar uma bala!"

Sam ignorou, contraindo a boca enquanto ele colocou o brinquedo ferido em suas grandes mãos, sondando o buraco da bala com os dedos trêmulos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de fúria e, em seguida, ele foi empurrando o urso de volta para Dean e ficando em pé. Em uma síncope de raiva avançou em direção ao círculo de carros de polícia onde Gordon estava algemado e indefeso.

"Vou te matar, Gordon!", Ele gritou, esticando-se em direção ao surpreso caçador enquanto Dean pegou e segurou-o de volta, "Vou ARRANCAR sua cabeça sua cabeça com Minhas mãos nuas! Vou destruir você, 'tá me ouvindo! DESTRUIR! "

"Calma lá, Tigrão," Dean não poderia evitar rir mesmo quando Sam lutava e esperneava contra ele, "Talvez nós devêssemos apenas relaxar e deixar a polícia fazer o seu trabalho, hein?"

Dean deu um aceno amigável para o policial que apontou uma lanterna na direção deles percebendo pela primeira vez que havia outros dois homens nas imediações.

Gordon olhou de volta para os Winchesters com os olhos cheios de medo, olhando como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Balançou a cabeça para frente e para trás enquanto com os lábios trêmulos murmurou: "Não! Não pode ser!" de novo e de novo. Os policiais o içaram do chão tangendo ele para a parte traseira de uma viatura ignorando suas divagações enquanto o fechavam com segurança no interior da viatura.

"Eu vou matá-lo, Dean! Eu juro! "Sam resmungou," na próxima vez que o vir, ele é um homem morto! "

"Eu acredito em você", disse Dean serenamente, mantendo os braços fechados em torno de seu irmão, mesmo que o mais jovem tivesse parado de lutar, "Mas, por agora ... vamos pro Hooters!"

Ele entregou o Ursinho Puff de volta para Sam, em seguida, chegou até a arrepiar o cabelo do mais alto antes de envolver um braço em volta de suas costas e orientando-o para o lado do passageiro do carro.

Depois que a viatura com Gordon afastou do local, alguns oficiais restantes voltaram sua atenção para os Winchesters, calmamente descendo o morro a pé.

"Os policiais vão querer nos interrogar, Dean", Sam disse, olhando melancolicamente para baixo no estofo queimado saindo da barriga do urso.

"Sim, eles vão", declarou Dean, escorregando para o banco do condutor e ligando o motor do Impala.

E com isso eles partiram.

.

.

CONTINUA ...

* * *

NOTA DO AUTOR: Já posso sair do esconderijo em segurança...?

Apenas mais um capítulo! (E talvez um epílogo) E no próximo capítulo haverá ... Sammy em Perigo!

: -0!! AHH! Não! Ancinhos para baixo, por favor! Eu estava apenas brincando, brincando, já disse! Haverá no entanto, o mais definitivamente maravilhoso... MELA-CUECA FRATERNAL!

Como sempre, o feedback é muito apreciado. Vocês fizeram toda esta experiência muito divertida para mim! Beijos!

Mais notícias em breve! :-)!

* * *

**N/T: Lei Miranda ou Miranda Rights: aquele velho nossso conhecido de filmes policiais " Você tem o direito de ficar calado. Tudo o que disser pode ser usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem direito a um advogado, e caso não possa pagar por um, o Estado nomeará um defensor público para defender seu caso sem custas."**


	24. Chapter 24

AVISO-I não sou dona desses caras ou seus momentos mela-cueca fraternal!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24 --**

Quando ele estava certo de que ele havia colocado uma distância suficiente entre eles e os policiais, Dean tirou e relaxou encostando-se de volta para o banco. Um longo e profundo suspiro escapou de seus lábios... que rapidamente se transformou em uma casquinada... e depois em uma risada... e então uma gargalhada definitiva. O homem estava rindo tão forte e histericamente que, se o tráfego estivesse mais pesado, ele teria que levar o Impala para o acostamento.

"Você está bem aí?" Sam perguntou, distraído.

"Cara..." Dean suspirou entre as suas risadas ", quero dizer ... cara! HA HA HA ... Essas foram as 24 horas mais loucas que já tive! Eu não posso acreditar em tudo o que passamos. Eu sinto como eu tivesse prendendo a respiração para sempre ... todas aqueles momentos derradeiros que tivemos. Mas agora que está tudo acabado ... BWAH HA HA HA! Que viagem! Eu gostaria de ter uma foto de Gordon e aquela bicicleta rosa ... ou você naquele Johnny Jump Up! Quicando quicando quicando! HA HA HA! Oh maninho, você estava tão bonitinho!"

"Cala a boca", Sam bufou.

O Winchester mais jovem alcançou o painel e começou a vasculhar o porta-luvas.

"Aww, vá lá. Você sabe que estava. "Dean estendeu o braço e beliscou a bochecha de seu irmão," Tão bonitinho e banguelinha. Cabia no meu bolso... "

"Será que você pode parar com isso e prestar atenção na estrada?" Sam agarrou e empurrou a mão de Dean para longe.

"Oh não, cara. Uh uh! Você não está sendo assim! "Dean insistiu:" Você não tem mais assaduras como desculpa. Além disso é meu aniversário ... eu acho ... Quer dizer, nós voltamos para o dia seguinte, certo? Sim ... 24 horas já passaram por isso é meu aniversário! E você vai me dar nenhuma cara de Emo emputecido no meu aniversário! Na verdade, agora, você deve me encher com presentes raros e diferentes e extremamente caros! "

"Eu sei ..." Sam suspirou: "Ei, não olhe para cá por um tempo, ok?"

Dean espiou, de qualquer maneira, e viu que Sam tinha tirado uma pequena lanterna e ela brilhava intensamente sobre o urso Pooh enquanto ele futucava o brinquedo de pelúcia através da pele, com seus longos dedos. O homem mais velho engoliu em seco, enquanto observava seu irmão recuperar o cartucho deflagrado da barriga do urso antes de lançá-lo de lado com um ar de repulsa. Uma onda de náusea misturada com culpa evoluiu através dele. Pensou em dizer a Sam que ele só estava brincando sobre a necessidade de um presente muito especial para o seu aniversário... pois ele já recebera o melhor presente que ele poderia imaginar aquela noite ...

Mas sua aversão intensa à momentos piegas e melosos mantinha as palavras presas em sua garganta.

Sam olhou para cima e viu expressão aflita de Dean.

"Eu disse 'Não olhe!", Ele advertiu, remexendo-se em seu assento para que o Urso Pooh ficasse escondido por suas costas largas, "Só mantenha os olhos na estrada."

Dean obedeceu, balançando a cabeça.

"Cara, por favor me diga que não está ainda mais emburrado por causa do bendito urso!", Ele zombou, "Eu tenho certeza que com algumas bolas de algodão, fio dental, ou talvez um pouco de fita adesiva a gente possa consertá-lo até ... Ou você quer dar-lhe um funeral de caçador, hein? Ele merece um depois de salvar a sua vida... "

Dean ouviu Sam soltar um enorme suspiro de alívio. Ele olhou novamente para ver humor de seu irmão tinha mudado 180 graus. O garoto estava sorrindo agora, suas covinhas em pleno vigor.

"Encosta aí, Dean.", Disse ele com malícia.

Fazendo como foi dito, Dean em seguida, virou-se no assento, estudando Sam com total confusão.

"Então, você está dizendo que você quer dar ao urso um funeral de Caçador?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo: "Porque eu estava só brincando. Honestamente, eu acho que nós podíamos mantê-lo como um amuleto de boa sorte. Ou levá-lo ao Bobby e comercializá-lo em massa como armadura para caçadores ... Nós faríamos uma graninha! Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que o garoto aí tinha recheio o suficiente para parar uma bala! "

"Bem, na verdade." Sam sorriu, "o Puff teve uma pequena ajuda disso aqui..."

Ele colocou um objeto na mão de Dean.

"Feliz Aniversário, maninho!"

"Não! Faz! Isso! "Dean engasgou com espanto.

O Winchester velho olhava incrédulo para o que segurava... Uma nova, fresquinha cópia da primeira edição de Ride the Lightning... em Cassete!

"A caixinha ficou danificada", explicou Sam a Dean que correu como um dedo sobre o rachado em forma de teia de aranha no acrílico, "Mas graças a Deus, a fita em si está ok. Eu verifiquei. Deve tocar muito bem. "

"Você ... como ... quando ...?" Dean o pulverizou de perguntas.

"Roubei a fita do bolso de Topher quando eu estava checando as chaves de seu carro e então escondi na parte de trás da camiseta do Urso Puff. Eu pensei que se nós realmente sobrevivêssemos ao dia, você iria apreciá-la mais do que ele... Além disso, era o top em sua lista de aniversário e você estava inconsciente quando eu arranquei os dentes de Gordon com uma pancada, por isso espero que isto sirva... "

"Oh, mas que diabo, claro que serve! Isso faz toda a viagem valer a pena ... 'Tá Novinha! Acabou de Ser fabricada! E foi roubada daquele cabação do Topher! "

Dean jogou a cabeça para trás casquinando com o pensamento, mas depois parou e olhou para Sam com seriedade.

"E ela salvou sua vida! Metallica literalmente salvou a sua vida! "

"Eu nunca mais vou duvidar do poder do Mullet Rock", Sam riu.

"Não, é o Cassete!" Dean insistiu: "Veja se você tivesse conseguido isso em CD ou, Deus não permita, por download, você estaria mortinho agora!"

"Bem, não, necessariamente," Sam fez beicinho "Talvez o Puff realmente tivesse estofo o suficiente em sua barriga ..."

"Cara, por favor!" Dean zombou: "Nunca avacalhe minha coleção de cassetes de novo! Na verdade, agora eu vou conseguir que o Bobby te faça um colete à prova de bala de fitas cassete de puro Classic Rock! Metallica, Motorhead, Led Zeppelin, um pouco de AC / DC bem encima do coração... Vai mantê-lo seguro e melhorar o seu gosto musical, ao mesmo tempo! "

"Então, eu vou considerar que você gostou do seu presente", Sam riu.

"Amei!" Dean beijou a fita cassete, "É perfeito em tantos níveis! Você sabe, meu pai me deu esse mesmo álbum para o meu aniversário de 8 anos... e agora 20 anos depois, é o dia de você devolvê-lo para mim. É tipo como uma nova tradição da família Winchester. "

Sam sorriso desvaneceu-se um pouco e ele se afastou Dean.

"Sim..." ele disse suavemente, distraidamente apertando o Ursinho Puff em suas mãos, "Falando de papai ... uhh ... eu sei que você não gosta de ficar sentimental e toda aquela coisa fresca mas... Bem, você sabe ... Eu realmente não lembro muito sobre o pai desde os primeiros anos. Eu lembrava dele principalmente sendo aquele caçador durão nos carregando de cidade em cidade, nos criando como um sargento carrasco... ou simplesmente longe a maior parte do tempo. Eu realmente nunca cheguei a ver ele quando ele ainda era apenas nosso papai. Mas lá no passado, mesmo que não fosse capaz de convencê-lo do que estava acontecendo e aquilo foi frustrante como o inferno, ele ... bem, ele cuidou de mim e cantou para mim e ... bem ... você sabe, esse é a memória que eu sempre vou ter com ele agora ... "

Dean pigarreou.

"Uhh é ...", disse ele depois de um tempo, "Então, isso é uma coisa boa. Quero dizer, toda essa viagem insana valeu a pena por isso também. "

Sam balançou a cabeça dando no Ursinho Puff um guincho afirmativo.

"E você conseguiu este souvenir para guardar," Dean resmungou, batendo a cabeça do urso Puff, "Embora eu espero que você saiba que lá no ano de 1984 o pequenino Sammy Winchester está provavelmente fora de si se perguntando o que aconteceu com seu amigo. Você realmente roubou uma criança inocente de seu companheiro de infância. Como é que você vai dormir com a consciência limpa de novo? "

"Eh, eu não me preocuparia muito com pequenino Sammy Winchester, Sam disse orgulhosamente colocando o urso sobre o painel antes de voltar a Dean," Ele vai ficar bem. Afinal, ele tem o Irmão Mais Velho Mais Legal do Mundo!"

Dean fez uma careta como se tivessem acabado de derrubar um copo cheio de açúcar em cima dele.

"cara", ele retrucou: "Olha só, é exatamente por isso que eu tenho uma política de tolerância zero em momentos mela-cueca. Te dou uma mão e você já quer o braço inteiro! Chega! Estamos indo para o Hooters agora! "

Ele arrancou o carro e voltou para a estrada.

"UGH! Vai ter um monte de asinhas fumegantes, um litro de cerveja e um Harém de garotas Hooters para limpar meu paladar depois de tudo o sentimento açucarado e frutinha que acabou de escorrer neste carro... E você é quem paga, aliás. Meu aniversário ainda não acabou, não senhor! Você vai usar o seu cartão Gold, também! Aquele que diz: "Samuel Zappa"!"

"Aquele é apenas para emergências, Dean" Sam o repreendeu.

"Bem, eu estou declarando um estado de emergência, que é meu direito como aniversariante e como Irmão Mais Velho Mais Legal do Mundo! E adivinha o que mais! Estamos hospedados em um hotel estiloso essa noite Mr. Zappa. Estamos falando de ofurô no quarto, mini-bar e de serviço de quarto com massagista! E esperemos que, se tudo der certo no Hooters, com quartos separados pra variar! "

"Você vai ficar assim a cada aniversário a partir de agora?" Sam perguntou.

"Claro que vou." Dean respondeu: "Lembre-se: Eu decreto que devemos nos proporcionar uma completa extravagância a cada aniversário. E, além disso... Nós não vamos mais ficar mais jovens. "

Os irmãos pararam e trocaram um olhar. E então, simultaneamente, uma gargalhada. Eles riram até que seus lados doíam e lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Quando, finalmente, se compuseram juntos e controlaram suas respirações, Dean colocou seu novo cassete de Ride the Lightning no toca-fitas e mais uma vez cantou junto com cada palavra.

Desta vez Sam cantou junto com ele.

THE END

* * *

(Um tipo de... Querem saber o que aconteceu quando chegarem ao Hooters? O epílogo está a caminho! ;-)

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Eu estou muito possivelmente usando o termo "Epílogo" de forma incorreta. Mas a forma como terminou este capítulo foi a maneira que eu sempre tive a intenção de terminar a história. Não foi até que estes últimos capítulos estivessem escritos que eu percebi que eu ainda precisava dizer o que aconteceu com alguns dos personagens e que Dean tinha algumas surpresas de aniversário para acontecer. Então, chamem-no de epílogo ou chamem-no capítulo extra. Mas o resumo da ópera é: tem mais por vir ... EBA!_

_Como sempre, o feedback será muito apreciado. Eu amo o que vocês têm a dizer sobre este louco conto. Aquece o meu coração nestes meses de inverno que temos aqui! E ele mantém o fluxo criativo. Beijos e abraços!_

**NT: gente, o epílogo já está publicado, então divirtam-se e espiem o que aconteceu depois de toda esta saga entre Terminators, ursinhos Puff, Bicicletas Barbie com rodinhas e Muito Metallica... **


	25. CONCLUSÂO

_AVISO: Eu não possuo os personagens de Sam e Dean... eles já têm dono! T.J., a garota do Hooters é minha criação ... e espero que queiram sair com ela :-)!. As outras Hooters Girls têm o nome de duas amigas muito legais, talvez você as tenha visto por estas bandas... e espero que eu tenha lhes feito justiça. _

_Algumas advertências sobre insinuações sexuais. Nada explícito. Mas fica fortemente sugerido que Sam e Dean terão uma noite muito divertida com algumas garotas Hooters.;-) _

_

* * *

  
_

**CONCLUSÃO:**

No momento em que chegou ao Hooters, Dean estava se remexendo tanto no assento que Sam tinha certeza de que o Impala iria precisar de um realinhamento depois desta noite. O Aniversariante praticamente correu para a entrada como se fosse Dorothy e o Hooters fosse a Cidade Esmeralda.

"Dá pra andar mais rápido?" Dean virou-se para Sam enquanto o mais jovem entrava casualmente demais pela porta, "Tem só cerca de três horas e meia realmente sobrando do meu aniversário!"

"O que, você tem medo de que o Impala vá se transformar em uma abóbora à meia-noite?"

"Neste momento, qualquer coisa é possível", bufou Dean ", quero dizer que passamos a maior parte do dia presos no passado e presos em nossos corpos infantis. O que acontece se houver algum efeito depois de viajar através do tempo? Pelo que todos sabemos, nós poderíamos andar por aquela porta e acabar de volta no passado condenados a viver na década de 80 para sempre! "

Sam riu, dando a seu irmão um tapinha tranqüilizante na parte de trás conforme ele o guiou pela porta da frente ... e direto de volta aos anos 80!

"Hey Mickey..._ você me faz sonhar quero com você ficar… Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!" _o som estrondoso saía dos alto-falantes do alto.

Os Winchesters ficaram perplexos, tentando entender a cena em que os rodeava.

O restaurante estava decorado com banners de Pac-Man, Cubos Mágicos e Alf pendurados do teto. Stands em tamanho natural de ET, Boy George e Ronald Reagan toparam com eles na porta. No centro do restaurante,Tom Cruise atendia o Bar de cueca como em Negócio Arriscado, enquanto vários membros do Poison, Motley Crue e Stryper limpavam as mesas. Mr. T apareceu em uma janela na cozinha, tocando um sino enquanto ele entregava um pedido e David Lee Roth poderia ser visto por trás dele ocupado lavando os pratos.

Os fregueses estavam vestidos com jaquetas Members Only, camisetas com a bandeira da Inglaterra, calças de pára-quedistas e sapatos xadrez. Alguns tinham escolhido roupas yuppie, enquanto outros usavam jaquetas jeans rasgadas e calças jeans rasgadas nos joelhos. As poucas clientes do sexo feminino estavam vestindo ombreiras e tinham seu cabelo armado até o teto. E as garçonetes estavam vestidas ... pouco vestidas, na maioria dos casos, como vários de ícones dos anos 80. Annie Lennox com o cabelo vermelho cortado curto e vestindo um terno masculino, carregava um par de _margaritas_ a um casal que se parecia com David Hasselhoff e Joan Collins.

"Sweet dreams are made of these" (doces sonhos são feitos disso), ela piscou para eles.

Cyndi Lauper trouxe uma bandeja de asas quentes empilhadas para uma mesa de caras com enormes franjas pontudas e amarfanhadas caindo de um lado da cabeça . Outras mesas estavam sendo atendidas por Daisy Duke*, Red Sonja*, Princesa Leia e mesmo Apollonia.

"Talvez ficar preso no passado não seja de todo mau..." murmurou Dean, enquanto ele e Sam foram recebidos por Sua Alteza Real, o bam bam bam, Prince.

"Queridos irmãos, estamos reunidos aqui hoje para passar por essa coisa chamada " Noite dos 80 no Hooters, sacou? ", Disse Prince," Mesa para dois? "

"Oh ... " os Winchesters disseram em uníssono.

Eles já tinham observado, com algum alívio, as os banners anunciando a "Noite dos 80" e que muitos dos clientes estavam fuçando em telefones celulares ou mandando SMS enquanto apreciavam suas refeições. Os enormes e ultramodernos televisores de tela plana, que cobriam as paredes, estavam exibindo vários de 80 filmes como O Clube dos Cinco, De Volta para o Futuro, O Exterminador do Futuro e, claro, Purple Rain.

Dean ficava fascinado conforme a cena onde Prince convence Apollonia a se despir e purificar-se no lago, aproximou-se. A multidão em torno do bar soltou um elogio quando ela arrancou fora o top e mergulhou.  
"Deus te abençoe Apollonia!" Dean fungou.

"Sim". Mesa para dois ", disse Sam, enfim, sacudindo a cabeça.

Vestido numa mistura de Pirata e Chefe Índio, Adam Ant chegou por trás de Prince e olhou sobre o ombro do Sr. Púrpura enquanto eles procuravam no mapa de assentos por uma mesa adequada.

"Fumantes ou Não?" Adam Ant perguntou.

"Oh, Não fumantes, definitivamente," Dean respondeu, voltando à realidade conforme a mal tocada pela água Apollonia arrastou-se para fora do lago e pegou suas roupas de volta.

"Senhores certinhos*", Adam Ant zombou, enquanto ele os levou a uma mesa.

"Oh, eu espero que a princesa Leia seja a nossa garçonete!" Dean esfregou as mãos com alegria a estudar a mulher de biquíni dourado e com um colar de escrava com correntes penduradas pelas costas.

Seus olhos, em seguida, cairam sobre a garçonete usando uma lingerie rendada e botas altas de couro.

"Não, não. Talvez Apollonia deva ser a nossa garçonete...", insistiu ele antes de levantar uma sobrancelha para a mulher vestindo um terno, "embora Annie Lennox possa ser divertida, para variar..."

"Você vai ter que desculpar meu irmão", disse Sam a Adam Ant, "Ele está assim animado porque é o aniversário dele ... Ele está fazendo 12!"

"Aniversário!" Adam Ant gritou: "Qualquer um que chega a Noite dos 80 em seu aniversário recebe um jarro de cerveja e um prato quente de asinhas de graça!"

Ele colocou os dedos na boca e assobiou para a cozinha. Michael Jackson apareceu dançando e carregando um jarro de cerveja espumante em uma mão e uma bandeja de asinhas fumegantes que segurava com uma mitene cintilante de strass.

"HOOOOOOO!" gritou entregando os itens antes de fazer o famoso passo Moonwalker de volta para a cozinha.

Sam e Dean mal conseguiam conter as risadas e Adam Ant entregou-lhes um par de menus e, em seguida, despediu-se prometendo que a garçonete estaria com eles em breve.

"Cara! Isto é incrível!" Dean declarou, levantando um copo de cerveja para o seu irmão, "O Universo decidiu finalmente sorrir para Dean Winchester. Pela primeira vez, podemos chutar o balde e comemorar meu aniversário em grande estilo!"

"Eu vou beber a isso!" Sam concordou, tilintando o seu copo contra o de Dean.

"Quero dizer, em uma noite tão perfeita como essa, o que poderia dar errado?"

Os homens sentiram uma presença vir até sua mesa e se virou para ver Madonna em pé diante deles. Exceto que não era exatamente Madonna ... apenas uma jovem que muito se assemelhava a Material Girl. Ela estava vestida com uma mini-saia, top de arrastão verde neon, luvas de renda sem dedos e Melissinhas que pareciam desconfortavelmente familiares para os irmãos Winchester. Mas o que era ainda mais preocupante era o rosto familiar. Um frio gélido correu simultaneamente através de Sam e Dean. Eles conheciam aquele rosto sem dúvida... Era inequivocamente o mesmo de sua babá sádica... Tiffany!

"Filhadaputa!" Dean resmungou para Sam.

Os irmãos ficaram olhando para o rosto de seu algoz. Não havia dúvida que era a mesma garota... mas isso era impossível. A Tiffany que eles conheceram em 1984 teria de ter aproximadamente uns 40 anos por esta altura agora e com todo aquele fumar e beber, ela certamente pareceria muito mais velha do que isso também. Esta mulher ainda tinha a pele juvenil e fresca de um uma garota de 20 anos. Assim, ou Tiffany era realmente uma Shtriga que sugava a força vital de cada criança que ela encontrasse para se manter jovem... Ou ela havia pulado de algum modo com eles através do portal do tempo para os dias atuais! Sam e Dean trocaram um olhar nervoso um para o outro e, em seguida, lançaram os olhos para a saída de emergência. Uma palavra da garota com aquele sotaque asinino do Vale* e eles sairiam porta afora...

"Bem vindos ao Hooters", a menina disse muito claramente embora sua voz ainda fosse estranhamente familiar, "eu sou TJ e eu serei o sua garçonete esta noite... Vocês estão prontos para fazer o pedido ou vocês precisam de mais um minuto com o menu ... Bem? ... O gato comeu a língua de vocês, rapazes? "

"S- Salada Cobb ... ..." Sam gaguejou, os olhos vagando do rosto da garota para a porta da saída.

"Double Cheeseburger Bacon", declarou Dean", sem cinzas de cigarro, por favor!"

"Huh?" T.J. piscou.

"D... Desculpe..." Sam riu nervosamente, "Desculpe a gente... É que... Você parece muito familiar, TJ .... Será que a gente já se encontrou antes? por acaso você não cresceu em Lawrence, Kansas, cresceu?

"E você aterrorizava crianças pequenas e falava como uma Rata de Shopping Californiana?" Dean perguntou rudemente.

"Dean ..." Sam advertiu.

A garçonete cruzou os braços e deu ao homem mais velho um sorriso confuso.

"Espero que não seja sua idéia de uma cantada", ela resmungou: "Eu nunca sonharia em aterrorizar crianças pequenas ... Eu adoro crianças! Na verdade, a única razão pra eu estar trabalhando nesse lugar é para ganhar dinheiro para a faculdade. Eu estou estudando para ser pediatra e meu sonho é um dia abrir o melhor Centro de Tratamento Infantil do Mundo! "

"Isso... Isso soa incrível..." Sam disse sinceramente.

"E no caso você está querendo eu faça o papel de uma, eu sinto muito, eu me recuso a falar como uma garota do Vale... E isso vale mesmo para a noite dos 80. A melhor amiga da minha mãe, Debbie, falou assim por muito tempo! Me irritava cada vez que ela vinha de Virgínia Ocidental nos visitar! "

"Sua mãe tinha uma amiga chamado Debbie na Virgínia Ocidental?" Dean levantou suas sobrancelhas.

"Sim, ela tem", T.J. assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, virou-se para trás Sam, "E nós moramos em Lawrence, Kansas uma parte da minha vida ... Mas não vejo como poderíamos ter nos encontrado. Eu estudava em casa... Então eu realmente não consegui conviver muito com gente da minha idade. Meus pais foram aqueles tipos super rigoroso de Crentes. O tipo que ficava nos estacionamentos e lascavam mensagens sobre o fogo do inferno e discursos de danação eterna para qualquer um que passasse. Era tão embaraçoso. Eu chispei da cidade, logo que completei18 anos e nunca nem olhei pra trás. "

Sam e Dean trocaram outro olhar perplexo.

" Nunca aconteceu de sua Mamãe pregar naquele sotaque do Vale... aconteceu?" Dean se atreveu a perguntar.

"Não! O que há com você e o sotaque do Vale?" T.J. zombou e então tornou-se mais séria: "Na verdade ela não falou nada. Eu nunca ouvi a voz de minha mãe. Ela foi tornou-se muda com a idade de 17 anos, bem antes de eu nascer... Mas caraca, ela poderia falar em sinais a uma milha por minuto! Aquelas mãos dela estavam sempre em movimento alertando sobre os males do cigarro, álcool e sexo pré-marital... "

"Sinto muito ser intrometido," Sam não podia deixar de continuar a questionar: "Mas eu nunca ouvi falar de alguém se tornar mudo antes. Houve algum tipo de acidente...?"

"Eu não sei como isso aconteceu", T.J. admitiu: "Eu quero dizer, minha mãe sempre me disse que ela tinha sido uma jovem garota má que estava envolvida em atividades imorais, quando ela e seu namorado na época, foram punidos por seus caminhos de pecado. Ela disse que uma mulher da vizinhança veio berrando com eles por serem irresponsáveis e quando ela tentou retrucar e falou as seguintes palavras: Então soca uma colher, já! " a mulher tinha uma e bateu nela com tanta força com a colher que ela nunca ousou falar de novo... quero dizer, essa é a história que ela sempre me contou... Mas eu nunca acreditei nela. Soa muito parecida com aquela lenda da Louca da Colher... e todos sabem que é apenas uma lenda urbana, certo? "

"Sim, claro", disse Dean engolindo em seco.

Ele tinha um pressentimento de que quando ele desse a ligação para Missouri, no dia seguinte, ele não somente iria agradecer a ela por salvá-los de Gordon... Mas também por silenciar Tiffany!

"Mas eu não tenho dúvida de minha mãe era um mesmo um pouco louquinha na sua juventude", TJ continuou, "Quero dizer, eu encontrei este figurino no fundo de seu armário. Eu o levei comigo quando saí de casa só para ter algo para recordar-me dela. É tão ruim que ela tenha se transformado em tal puritana. Eu gosto de pensar que a menina que usava essas roupas e eu, teríamos nos dado superbem... "

"Não, se você é toda apaixonada por Cuidados Infantis decentes ", Sam murmurou baixinho.

"Tiffany Junior!" Princesa Léia chamou enquanto ela deslizou em direção à mesa de olho em Dean, "Será que você quer parar essa sua falação e ir buscar os pedidos para esses homens lindos já?"

"Por favor! Eu odeio quando as pessoas usam o meu nome completo!" a outra menina bufou, "Meu crachá diz 'T.J.'!"

"E o meu crachá diz 'Kat'!" Princesa Leia bufou: "Mas todas as noites todos ficaram me chamando de 'Sua Grandeza', 'Escrava do Jabba' e 'Gostosa'!" Então supere o trauma, mexa-se para trazer para esses caras a comida deles!"

Ela golpeou T.J. na parte traseira e empurrou-a para a cozinha. Dean olhou em deleite para a mulher parcialmente vestida ao seu lado, admirando profundamente seu biquíni dourado.

"Desculpe, mas ela pode ser um pouco tagarela," Kat disse: "Se você não sente que está sendo servido adequadamente, você pode sempre pedir à outra garçonete..."

"Nah Uh, menina!" a garçonete vestida de lingerie com 'Rainha' em seu crachá apareceu e empurrou Kat de brincadeira, "Eu sei o que você está fazendo! Tentando roubar as gorjetas da jovem Tiffany Junior! Que vergonha!"

"Não é nas gorjetas que estou interessada", disse ela, lambendo os lábios dela enquanto ela passava o seu olhar de irmão para irmão.

Sam e Dean olharam um para o outro enquanto Dean mexeu a boca fingindo falar "Maravilhosas!" a Sam.

"Sim, bem basta lembrar que eu sou quem os viu primeiro," Rainha falou com um sotaque brasileiro, e bateu as bota de couro de salto alto quando ela encarou Kat ", eu te mostrei eles assim que chegaram na porta!

"Senhoras, por favor!" Dean sorriu: "Não precisam brigar. Meu irmão e eu consideraríamos uma honra sermos servidos por ambas, Princesa Leia e Apollonia!"

Rainha inclinou a cabeça para Dean.

"Eu não sou Apollonia! Sou Vanity!" ela retrucou.

"Bem, as meninas do Prince eram mesmo muito difíceis de diferenciar," Kat zombou.

"Ah, é só uma fantasia boba," Rainha revirou os olhos, "Eu tinha que colocar algo para a noite dos 80... eu nunca poderia ser realmente uma garota do Prince..."

Ela virou-se imediatamente ao Sam e correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

"Eu sou mais os homens altos!" ela declarou, fazendo o Winchester mais jovem corar.

"Sim, esta é apenas uma fantasia também", assentiu Kat, despreocupada, brincando com a corrente no pescoço, "Eu nunca poderia realmente ser uma escrava... eu sou sempre Dominadora !"

Ela levantou significativamente as sobrancelhas para Dean, que limpou a garganta.

"Isso é ... uhh ... que bom saber ..." Ele engoliu em seco.

"Oh, o que você tem aqui?" Rainha perguntou, observando os pontos vermelhos borrados que ainda decoravam pele de Sam, "São sardas ou catapora?"

"Catapora!" Dean declarou antes de Sam pudesse abrir a boca, "Ele esteve doente... provavelmente precisa que alguém tire sua temperatura..."

"Cala a boca!" Sam quase gritou, embaraçado, "É apenas uma piada ... Uma peça muito cruel que meu irmão aprontou pra cima de mim. Ele ficou extremamente criativo e me desenhou todinho com um pincel atômico. Eu tentei lavar, mas ..."

"Todinho?" Rainha riu, correndo o dedo ao longo do queixo e pescoço de Sam: "Oh, não lave! Ligar Pontinhos é um dos meus jogos favoritos."

"Ah ... é bom saber também..." Sam praticamente choramingou quando ela afastou o colarinho da camiseta dele com o dedo em busca de mais pontos.

"Eu tenho um jogo favorito também", disse Kat sorrindo, e cochichou algo no ouvido de Dean.

Sam não tinha idéia do que ela poderia ter dito, mas seu irmão mais velho ficou cor de beterraba até as orelhas enquanto seus olhos viraram mostrando o branco. Ele finalmente se inclinou sobre a mesa e Sam olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Estamos definitivamente nos hospedando em quartos separados esta noite!" Dean insistiu.

"Definitivamente!" Sam concordou.

Eles rapidamente tiveram seu pedido embalado para viagem e suas novas amigas pediram folga no trabalho antes da hora deixando TJ assumir todas as mesas delas e ficar com todas as gorjetas. Os Winchesters deixaram a uma gratificação muito generosa para a futura Pediatra e logo o quarteto estava correndo porta afora. Rainha se livrou da peruca preta de Vanity deixando seu cabelo vermelho-fogo voar livre enquanto ela mergulhou no banco de trás do Impala puxando Sam com ela. Kat adonou-se do banco da frente enquanto Dean saía do estacionamento e pegava a estrada. E então logo que ele estava dirigindo em um ritmo constante, ela se inclinou e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele que quase os fez sair capotando da estrada.

Eles conseguiram chegar ao hotel inteiros e assim como Dean havia solicitado, este era um hotel estiloso muito melhor do que o que eles estavam acostumados. Eles tinham até uma loja de presentes que Dean e Kat resolveram vasculhar, enquanto Sam pagava os quartos com o Cartão Gold de Mr. Zappa, com Rainha a ronronar em seu ouvido o tempo todo.

Enquanto se dirigiam aos seus quartos, Kat tirou a corrente de escrava do pescoço e brincando passou ao redor do pescoço de Dean.

"Whoa whoa espere!" ele ganiu, "Me dê um segundinho só. Eu tenho que checar algo com o meu irmãozinho primeiro!"

"Aww!" as meninas adoraram quando Dean virou-se sobre para um muito confuso Sam, portando um pequeno saco de papel marrom.

"Cara?" Sam estudava seu irmão, curiosamente, perguntando o que ele estava fazendo.

"Bem, uhh, Sammy," Dean começou, falando baixo, mas não suficientemente baixo para que as mulheres não ouvissem realmente: "Eu sei que este é o seu primeiro encontro em um longo tempo... muito tempo. E eu só queria ter certeza de que você tinha proteção... "

"Dean!" Sam suspirou, totalmente mortificado.

"Proteção contra assaduras", disse Dean, puxando um pequeno frasco de talco para fora do saco.

"Eu vou matar você!" Sam fervia enquanto as meninas se matavam de rir.

Ele avançou para Dean que fugiu, segurando o frasco de talco fora do alcance de Sam.

"Ele gosta de um pouco de talco no bumbum, Rainha!" Dean gritou: "E ele precisa de uma canção de ninar para ajudá-lo a dormir!" Stairway to Heaven 'é a sua favorita! Mas "Fade to Black' também funciona!"

Sam logo alcançou seu irmão, o agarrando e colocando seus braços atrás das costas. Dean lutou, mas estava rindo muito para realmente lutar contra o homem mais alto. Antes que ele se desse conta, Sam conseguiu tomar o talco de seu controle e, em seguida o dobrou para a frente virando seu traseiro para o céu noturno.

"Acho que você é a pessoa que vai precisar do talco, esta noite, maninho!" Sam zombou, "Porque adivinha só! É hora do aniversariante levar suas palmadas!"

Ambas as meninas aplaudiram e apressaram-se em direção a eles, esfregando as mãos de contentamento.

"Não se esqueça de dar uma para crescer, senhoras!" Sam gritou, segurando o irmão no lugar.

"Viado!" Dean gargalhou histericamente.

"Otário!" Sam riu de volta.

E por um breve momento no tempo, o universo sorriu para ambos.

**THE END (no duro!)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**NOTA DO AUTOR:** * sniff * Eu não posso dizer-lhes o quão bacana toda essa experiência foi. Esta foi uma história divertida de escrever, mas nunca imaginei o tipo de resposta que iria conseguir assim que eu a coloquei para os outros verem. Eu realmente gostei de todos os comentários e de ouvir sobre todas as memórias dos anos 80 ou apenas da infância que todos os leitores têm partilhado comigo. Isso tudo parecia uma grande família feliz e vou perdê-la. Ainda assim, vocês realmente me ajudaram mais do que você vão saber. Vocês me incentivaram a escrever mais e melhor e eu tenho aprendido muito sobre desapego do meu perfeccionismo e a seguir os meus instintos. Eu também 'encontrei' um monte de gente legais e fiz novos amigos ao longo do caminho. _

_Estou tão feliz que todos se divertiram lendo essa história porque eu me diverti escrevendo. _

_Espero ver vocês novamente em breve. _

_Ah ... e que aconteceu ao Professor Frink, você poderia perguntar? Booom.... Eu decidi que ele precisava ter a sua própria história para contar suas aventuras na década de 1970. E esta história dele envolve Castiel! Oh caramba! Espero ser capaz de colocar por escrito e publicar em breve! _

_Obrigado a todos novamente por todos estes comentários e incentivos. Não foi apenas um estouro rumo ao passado... Foi um Estouro! _

_(Ah, e PS então não quero ser processada, a letra acima é de "Mickey" de Toni Basil. E as pessoas famosas mencionados acima foram apenas pessoas normais vestidos para a 'noite dos 80'. Por favor não me processe por fazê-lo um lavador de louça, David Lee Roth!) _

_Se você gostou deste conto, por favor me avise. Eu realmente aprecio o feedback!

* * *

_

N/T:

**Ei, você viram?! Era eu! Ueba! Tô toda boba. Imagina só ganhar um presente desses, uma inserção numa fic que eu amo, e ainda pra ligar pontinhos pelo Sam todinho?!!! Uiui! Estou quicando mais que Sam no Johnny JumpUp! Obrigada, Girlyghoul, de coração. Está incluída no meu testamento, menina!**

**Foi um prazer imenso traduzir esta fic para vocês, conhecer esta garota incrível e ainda por cima contar com reviews maravilhosas! Amo vocês. Beijos!**

*Daisy Duke: a priminha gostosa dos Dukes of Hazzard

*Red Sonja: A guerreira ruiva e gostosa de Conan, o Bárbaro.

*Senhores certinhos, ou Goody Two Shoes, é o título de uma música de Adam Ant e também uma expressão que significa pessoas que fazem sempre o que é certo, mesmo que não seja o adequado na situação. Embora atualmente se refira mais à pessoas hipócritas.

_*__**Oh Mickey you're so fine… you're so fine you blow my mind… **__**Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!:**__ isto é o que diz a versão original de Toni Basil. Nós aqui no Brasil conhecemos versão da Xuxa, acho eu que no Xou da Xuxa 2._

_*sotaque do Vale: Sotaque californiano forçado e cheio de gírias, exatamente como nossa amiga Tifanny falava, __**tipo assim...**_


End file.
